By the Light of the Dark
by ThoseGreyMalfoyEyes
Summary: What if that fated halloween turned out very different? What if one orphan became two brothers, surrounded by a loving family? What if Sirius Black made the largest decision of is life? Something different from me, hope you enjoy! Dark!Harry Dark!Neville Brothers!HarryNeville Sirius!BlackFamily THE TRIO HAVE OFFICIALLY HIT HOGWARTS!
1. Chapter 1

**_I know that I have been quiet for a very long time, life just seems to catch up sometimes. I will eventually finish my other stories but for now, here is something new to chew over. I already have four chapters of this down so I will hopefull updating on a more reagular basis over the next few weeks._**

 ** _This is very different for me so just try and bear with it an as always, please let me know what you think in the comments section._**

* * *

 _The devastation around him was too much_

 _He was too late to save them._

 _It was all his fault._

 _He didn't know what the fuck to do._

 _They were gone._

 _Dumbledore was going to pay._

 _Right after he had squeezed the life out of that traitorous rat._

The wail of a child brought Sirius out of his destructive thoughts and he focused his attention to what little was left of the upper floor of the cottage. Not daring to hope, he sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time and trying not to cry at the sight of James laid out on the top step. _This was too painful._ He pushed open the bedroom door to find Lily's lifeless green eyes staring back at him and he dropped to his knees as shock started to take hold of his mind and his body. He felt cold, yet numb he could only just hear little Harry's cries through the fog, as if he was listening from underwater.

He staggered to his feet and stumbled across to the crib where Lily's green eyes looked up at him from a small face that was streaked with tears, dirt and blood. Only these eyes weren't lifeless. They glowed with power and sparkled in the low light of his Lumos.

Harry had stopped crying the instant he had approached the crib and now those large, emerald green eyes were looking up at him expectantly. Sirius extinguished his wand and reached down to pull the baby from his crib, wrapping him in a small red blanket that had 'Gryffindor' stitched down one side in large, golden letters and was adorned with embroidered snitches.

"Hey there Prongslet." He choked out, bouncing Harry on his hip as he carried him towards the bedroom door, remembering to pick up a dust covered bag that he knew held four stuffed toys, a change of nappies, two dummies and a bottle. He reached in and took out the toy rat, throwing it into the rubble as he went back down the stairs and out towards his motorbike. He covered Harry's eyes as they passed James and Lily and it was all Sirius could do not to break down and weep at the sight of his friends himself.

"Sirius, I 'spected I'd find yeh here." Sirius turned at the familiar voice only to find Hagrid dabbing his eyes with a large orange handkerchief covered in yellow spots.

"Tell Dumbledore he can't have him." Sirius said sharply, working out instantly why the half giant was there. "He's my godson and he's coming with me." Hagrid drew himself up to his full height and Sirius prepared himself for what he expected to be a lengthy argument.

O_o_O_o_O

Remus Lupin was a strong man. He had survived being infected with the werewolves curse, he had survived seven years of Hogwarts and he had survived the best part of the first wizarding war against the Dark Lord Voldemort. Yes Remus Lupin was a strong man however, when he spotted his mate, covered in blood, crying and with only Harry's baby bag slung over his ripped leather jacket he didn't know if he was strong enough to get through this. He raced from the window and flung open the door to their apartment, only to freeze as Sirius approached the front steps.

"They're gone." Sirius choked, his silver eyes looking up to meet Remus's and swimming with devastation and anger. "I saw them Moony. They tried to protect Harry."

"Where is cub?" Moony asked, taking over Remus's mind for a few seconds. "I smell cub."

"Hagrid took him away." Sirius replied, still standing outside the door whilst Remus slumped against it. "Said Dumbledore had organised for Harry to go to his Aunt's." Remus's eyes turned amber as the wolf took over his mind completely and he let out a low growl. His mate looked a mixture of desolate and furious. He wasn't sure how that was even achievable, but the brilliant man to whom he was bonded managed it. It was as if Sirius Black didn't know whether to burst into tears or find the betrayer and kill him.

"We'll get him back." Remus said with the utmost conviction. "We will get cub back."

"I know." Sirius replied. "I brought his bag." Moony nodded and turned from the door to admit Sirius into the apartment. The Black male sat down heavily into an armchair and Remus, now back in control handed the animagus a glass of firewhiskey.

"We can't go after Pettigrew." He said, sitting down opposite his mate and looking straight into Sirius's eyes, ensuring that he understood the consequences of reckless behaviour. "If we do we will be pegged as murderers. We need a plan of action."

"We need to get Harry." Sirius replied. "We need to go to the Dursley's, pick him up and bring him somewhere safe. They can't be trusted to look after him; we know that from what little we could glean from Lily." The pair were silent for a few moments as the gravity of the situation and the night's events started to sink in.

"Are they really gone Pads?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius nodded and just managed to place his drink down in time to receive an armful of grieving werewolf. "I never even got to say goodbye." The younger male sobbed into what remained of his torn leather jacket.

"Neither did I Moons. But, you can be sure as hell I won't let anything happen to Harry. Even if it means contacting both of my Grandfathers, I can't let Prongslet go." Remus pulled back to stare at his mate, in shock of that comment.

"You would re-join your family?"

"You _are_ my family Remus, you and Harry both, and Blacks do anything, _anything_ to protect their family."

"What about the rest of your family pads? You left them for a reason. You wanted to stay with the light and the Blacks are famous for being as dark as they come. Not to mention Bellatrix and Narcissa. You would be practically joining the deatheaters. Would that be the right environment for Harry to grow up in?"

"Remus, look at where he is now!" Sirius growled. "Dumbledore has dumped him on the doorstep of a pair of magic hating muggles whose only connection to him is through his mother, whom the pair hasn't seen since Lily finished Hogwarts. Do you really believe that he won't end up in some muggle orphanage? How is growing up with us, going to be any worse?"

"But Sirius, the prophecy…"

"Is just a prophecy Remus, made by a 'seer' whose bloodline hasn't shown any prophetic skill since Cassandra Trelawney. If it is true and Harry is destined to defeat the dark lord then surely it would be better for him to grow up in the presence of deatheaters, learning about the dark sect."

"Sirius this is going against everything we have ever stood for. The killings, the rapes…"

"I know Remus. They disgust me too, but if cub can grow up with us, learning everything he can before Hogwarts it would be a massive screw you to Dumbledore when he comes of age. By that point Harry will have been told about the light's hidden agenda, Dumbledore's games and everything else that we stood for. He will know who to trust and who to avoid and if that means that by the time the dark lord returns, Harry is full blown dark, then at least it will be better than having a target painted on his back by the light. The dark can protect him for the most part. I know that if I were the dark lord, I would rather Harry be an ally. Even now cub is strong and powerful; imagine what he will be able to do once his core has gone through the first settling."

"You are suggesting that we bring Harry up ourselves, surrounded by deatheaters and dark magic in the hopes that when the dark lord returns he will be dark enough to be protected?"

"That is exactly what I am saying Remus."

"Then we need to contact Severus before anyone else."

"No Remus. We need to contact Frank and Alice. Little Neville also falls into the same category as Harry and we need to get them to safety before the deatheaters come knocking. We give them the same information as we have and give them the option to have us raise Neville in exactly the same way as Harry. Frank has Black blood and we hold primary over his house. He has to at least listen to the views expressed to him by the Black heir."

"We go now." Remus said, rising from his seat and allowing Moony to take over his mind in part. He knew that they would be possibly portkeying into battle and the wolf inside him brought his magic forwards. He would not let his mate down.

O_o_O_o_O

"Alice, take Neville upstairs and run." Frank shouted, unknowingly echoing James Potter's words from earlier that evening. "I'll hold them off for as long as I can." There was a crack as two figures appeared at the side of Frank, and if he hadn't had full confidence in the house wards they would have been cursed into oblivion. The pair of marauders did each receive a sharp stinging hex for scaring the shit out him and Alice though.

"Merlin's beard Frank." Sirius exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder where Frank's hex had hit. "There was no need for that."

"You have to come with us." Remus said quickly, taking Alice's hand as she gripped Neville in her arms. "All of you have to come with the pair of us. Don't ask questions just move."

"Frank is your mother safe?" Sirius asked, turning to his friend.

"She is hidden behind Hogwarts wards at the moment." Frank replied. "She had business with Minerva tonight."

"Those plans have been changed." Remus replied. Dragging Alice over to Frank and Sirius and activating their portkey. As soon as the five of them landed in their sitting room at their apartment, Sirius poured five glasses of firewhiskey and Remus popped away, only to reappear a few minutes later with Augusta Longbottom on his arm.

O_o_O_o_O

"Albus, do you think it wise, leaving him with these people?" Minerva asked, hurrying to keep step with the old wizard's strides. "I've been watching them all day; they're the worst sort of muggles imaginable they really are…"

"…The only family he has left." Dumbledore replied, cutting off this deputy. He placed a letter in the folds of Harry's baby blanket before placing the child on the doorstep, casting a mild sleeping charm on him. He knew that his plan couldn't fail. Petunia Dursley would take in her sister's child but never really look after the boy, making him the perfect candidate for Dumbledore to mould into a weapon for the dark lord. The child would come to understand that it would be his duty to bring down Voldemort. There really wouldn't be any other way. The only thing left to deal with now was that mutt and the werewolf of which he was so fond. They were easily dealt with though and soon, Albus Dumbledore would be the only person Harry could trust.

O_o_O_o_O

"I know that you have a lot of questions right now." Sirius said calmly, knocking back his second glass of firewhiskey that night. "But I need you all to listen to us before jumping to conclusions and biting our heads off."

"About four months ago." Remus started "Just before the Potters went into hiding we overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew. It came to our attention that Sirius was no longer going to play secret keeper for the Potter's fidelus charm, however he would be the one to suggest changing it on the grounds of his questionable family ties. Peter Pettigrew was instead going to be the secret keeper and this was planned by Dumbledore from the start."

"So you are saying Dumbledore wanted Sirius to give up playing his part in the hiding of the Potters to Peter, but Sirius wasn't supposed to know it was planned?" Frank asked.

"That's exactly what we are saying." Sirius replied. "At the time I thought it was because of the exact reasons that Dumbledore had stated. However, once we had cast the charm I started to have my doubts. We know that there has been a spy in the order for the last year and after that conversation, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that it was someone close into our fold. Before I could mention it though, Peter disappeared. Tonight James and Lily lost their lives." Sirius was broken off by Alice's faint scream and Frank's growl of anger. They watched as the pair of them curled into each other, cuddling little Neville between them and drawing comfort from the small child, they cradled in their arms.

"Harry lived." Remus said quietly. "However, Dumbledore has denied the godson/godfather bond that Harry and Sirius share and has sent him to live with Lily's muggle sister." Augusta who hadn't spoken until now was suddenly on her feet, seething in full righteous anger.

"He dares deny that child his heritage?!" She shouted, going purple with rage. "To ignore the godfather bond is one thing but to send that child to muggles is a crime! His core is still growing, he needs to be taught Occlumency or it will kill him before he even reaches the age of eleven. He is born to two magical parents, it will consume him! This is criminal I tell you absolutely unforgivable!" The other four adults in the room had gone ghostly white and were staring at the eldest Longbottom matriarch with wide eyes.

"Thank merlin we know where he is then." Sirius whispered faintly. He and Remus looked at each other and made a silent agreement. "There is something else we need to tell you." Sirius said, regaining some of his composure at Remus's reassuring eyes. "We plan on having Harry grow up within the Black family unit… within the dark sect, in the hope that if and when the dark lord returns, he will be somewhat protected, having grown up around dark ideals. We will protect him with our lives should anyone decide to turn on him but we hope that this will be seen as a great boon to the dark side. Myself and Remus will teach him as much as we can about both sides of the war and allow him to make his own mind up from the information we can provide however, should he turn fully towards the dark we will not stop him. After all, if the dark lord sees him as a somewhat ally then maybe he won't be so hasty with his wand." There was silence in the apartment. The three Longbottoms didn't know whether to agree with the idea, run in the opposite direction in fear or curse the pair of marauders until they saw sense. Then Remus dropped the figurative bomb.

"We wish to extend the invitation to the three of you and Neville. Neville is the other child of the prophecy, if he grows up side by side with Harry there is more chance of the pair of them staying with the light even though they would be under the protections of the dark. If Dumbledore can surrender a magical child to muggles, then what else can he do? The light side is only one side of the war, and they are not cracking up to be all that they seem. We do not want to pass judgement before we know what the other side has to offer."

"We plan on contacting Severus once we have retrieved Harry. He will be able to give us a full view of our options here. The only other option for the four of you is to go back into hiding, but you will be cut off from the rest of the magical world for what could be decades. We do not know when this war is going to be won, as we have no idea when the dark lord is set to return, it is whichever looks like the lesser of the two evils in your eyes."

"I do not want Neville growing up with deatheaters." Frank growled.

"And he won't." Remus said gently. "He will grow up with all of us. But, he will have dark influences. Once Severus has been contacted, Arcturus and Pollux Black are our next ports of call."

"You are integrating yourself back into the Black family." Augusta said, glancing at Sirius.

"I am still the heir apparent to the Black house." Sirius replied. "You have Black blood and once the house falls to me, if you wish you can be sworn back in to the family as a daughter of the house Black. Alice and Frank will also become part of the house and Harry and Neville will become the official heirs respectively. I plan on adopting Harry as my own and naming him my heir apparent. Neville will also be granted heir, if anything should happen to Harry."

"So Neville will lose the name of Longbottom?" Alice asked.

"If Madame Longbottom decides to be re-sworn into the house of Black then the houses of Longbottom and Black with amalgamate. You will still keep your seats in the Wizengamot however; they will come directly under Black primary. If there is anything specific we want you to vote on then you will have to vote in accordance with the house of Black, otherwise you are free to do as you wish. The Longbottom fortune will also still be yours as you are the last in the line and you will receive the customary vault as befitting a son or daughter of the house Black."

"We'll do it." Augusta replied, much to the shock of her son and daughter in law. She knew what Sirius was offering here and she knew the consequences should she refuse. Sirius Black, although cut off from his family at this time would soon rise to become one of the most influential wizards in Britain. The Blacks were one of the most ancient houses in their world and held a vast amount of wealth and political weight. She knew the dangers of throwing the two children into the world of deatheaters and dark lords but they weren't exactly safe with the light either. The last few years had shown her that much.

"Mother I really must protest…" Frank started.

"Hush Frank mummy's talking." Augusta replied, much to the marauders morbid amusement. "We will be sworn into the house of Black however we want Harry and Neville to become joint-heirs, building the Black name together. The name of Longbottom will also not be forgotten and only my grandson's first born son will carry the Black name, the rest will be married off as Longbottom-Blacks. I do not want my late husband's name lost."

"Of course Madame Longbottom." Sirius replied. "Are there any other wishes?"

"The two boys will be raised together under a single roof and I personally shall teach them all they need to know about the political running of a house, crucial seeing as Harry will have not one, but two houses to run and the traditions and history of their birth houses will be taught to them also. I do not see why that should be lost to them."

"You have my word that they will grow up together and you of course may tutor them in whatever you wish. They will need to start early with Occlumency as they are both extraordinarily powerful, even now. Severus Snape, though it pains me to say it is one of the most gifted wizards in the art of mind magiks that I have ever seen. He will work with the boys so that any information that they are given will have to be stored away through the art of meditation at the end of each lesson."

"I believe then, that we have an agreement Heir Black."

"Is it an agreement of your son and daughter in law also?" Sirius asked shooting a look at Frank and Alice whose faces had gone through a maelstrom of emotions in a single evening.

"I cannot say that we are happy with the situation we find ourselves in." Frank replied shooting his mother a sideways look. "However if it is the belief that this will benefit the boys and help to keep them safe then I don't see why we have any reason to refuse. They will grow up together which in these times is more than we can ask for and, this is war, if it means having to join the dark to play the sides off against each other then so be it."

"Alice?" Remus asked softly.

"I agree with your mother and Sirius, Frank." She said quietly, looking down at Neville who had fallen back to sleep in her arms. "If they grow up with the dark then they will have more protection than we could ever give them. I just can't believe Lily and James are gone." Silence reigned for a few minutes as the gravity of the nights events started to weigh down upon the five of them.

"You should get some rest." Remus said after a while. "Come with me and we'll get you some rooms set up." Frank and Alice nodded and got to their following Remus out of the room and leaving Sirius and Augusta alone.

"You know the consequences, should our suspicions be proven to be correct." Sirius stated to the old Longbottom matriarch. "Should Dumbledore be discovered to be playing games with us then we won't hesitate to turn full dark. If we find out that James and Lily were set up for death you know that we will join the dark lord."

"I have no doubts or delusions Sirius." Augusta replied, knowing that tonight had changed their lives and possibly history forever. "Longbottom and Potter are two houses that have always stood strong together, and we will do so once more when young Neville and Harry come of age, whether that is in the dark or in the light won't matter. If it keeps our boys safe then I have no issues. Dumbledore has been allowed too much power for too long, it will be interesting to see what the next few months will hold."

O_o_O_o_O

"They're asleep." Remus whispered, entering the room and sitting down next to his mate. "They're all in the same bed with little Neville hugged between them."

"Augusta retired about half an hour ago to one of the spare rooms down here." Sirius replied. He was sat staring into the flames of the fire trying to wrap his head around what had happened only a few hours ago. "James was our best friend, our brother and he was betrayed by someone we trusted. Peter will pay for what he did tonight. He will pay with his life."

"In time." Remus replied, reaching out and gripping Sirius's hands in his. "We will not let him go unpunished, but we have two children to think about now. Harry and Neville will need all the support we can give them, something we can't provide if we are hell bent on revenge. Peter will get his comeuppance one way or another, but we need to focus on the boys and keeping them and the rest of our family safe."

"What time is it?" Sirius asked tiredly, looking up into Remus' brown eyes.

"Just gone three in the morn." The werewolf replied. "We need to go and get cub now." Sirius saw a flash of amber and realised how exhausted his mate was if Moony was making an appearance. It was a constant battle for Remus to try and hide the wolf away however, if they were going to join the dark then Moony would be accepted just as much as the man that was sitting in front of him now. Sirius never doubted that there was darkness within the pair of them, he, himself was always hovering around the grey/borderline dark; the result of his family's natural affinity with dark magic and Remus was classed as a dark creature anyway. Maybe joining the dark would not be as bad a thing as they first thought.

"Go and get changed into something warm. I'll find my spare vest out." Sirius saw the panic rise in Remus' eyes, Moony coming to the forefront of his mind as his instinct to protect his cub took over. "It's just in case." Sirius added, calming the male down instantly. "I don't want you hurt and I'll protect cub with all I have. I need you to have my back though alright?" Remus nodded before dashing up to change.

Sirius dug around in the cupboard under their stairs and pulled out his spare auror vest. The vest he usually wore was thick dragon hide and Goblin made with all manner of charms and protections on it. Remus would be wearing that tonight though, Sirius would be wearing his spare, Ministry issued vest. These vests, although robust, were also made out of Dragon hide but, they did not hold all of the charms that Sirius' own did. It would suit him fine tonight though. It was only for precautions sake. He pulled it on and zipped it up over his white t-shirt then slipped back into his leather biker jacket. He had given Hagrid his motorbike, under the cover of giving up Harry and admitting defeat.

"Ready?" Remus asked, coming back down the stairs to find Sirius staring at the cupboard, deep in thought. Sirius looked up and gave the werewolf a sharp nod. He took his own auror vest from the hook by the door and threw it at the werewolf. "What about you?"

"I have my spare one on under my jacket. I'd rather you have that one."

"Pads I can look…"

"No arguments Moony. Put the damn thing on and let's get cub back." Remus did as he was bid and Sirius nodded before taking his arm and disapperating.

* * *

 _ **Well there we go. Hope you enjoyed it. As I said, let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, due to the positive response I got from the first chapter I decided to post this one as well. It will be a while before you guys get the next one though, I'm trying to get in front with my writing before posting.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

O_o_O_o_O

"What's your names then?" The redhead asked, rather brashly. He was standing in the doorway to their compartment, tall and gangly with lots of freckles.

"My name is Harold R Black and this is my brother, Neville J Black." Harry replied smoothly, knowing instantly who this redhead was. He ensured his Occlumency shields were up to the max and his bright green eyes bore into the blue ones of Ronald Weasley. "We're new this year."

"I know who you are now." Ron replied nastily. "You're the wards of that traitor Black and his disgusting werewolf mate. One of you wasn't good enough for your parents and the other got picked up in some dirty orphanage. Rumour has it that the two Death Eaters you call parents, are both teaching this year. Merlin knows how that's going to turn out." Harry and Neville were on their feet in an instant, with their wands drawn and pointed towards the intruder.

"Disrespect our family one more time and we will bring the whole weight of the Black family upon you." Neville growled. "You mess with them, you mess with us and if you mess with us…"

"…You mess with me." Came a cool voice from behind the Weasley. Harry grinned as Ron spun around to come face to face with a cool Draco Malfoy, toying with his wand lightly between his fingers. "You should know better than to disrespect old families like the Blacks and the Malfoys Weasley. Then again, your family of blood traitors don't know any different."

"Want to say that again Malfoy?" Weasley growled squaring up to Draco. Harry and Neville were trying valiantly not laugh at the hot-headed boy who obviously thought he would be able to take on their cousin.

"What's the matter Weasley; does the term blood traitor offend you?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no!" Harry mock gasped.

"Don't offend the young boy." Neville added, his tone dripping with fake concern.

"Fuck you all." Ron shouted; losing his cool and flouncing off down the train. Neville and Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and both burst out laughing, hanging onto one another as they doubled over. Draco shook his head, amused at the two boys whom he thought of as brothers. He wasn't stupid though, he knew that if things had gone differently that fateful night in 81, it could have been Harry squaring up to him this morning. They had grown up learning about the likes of the Weasleys, and what to expect from the redheaded clan.

O_o_O_o_O

Ten Years Earlier

Remus had to place his hand firmly on his mate's shoulder as the results of the diagnostic charm were revealed. He had been left out in the cold, vulnerable to everything around him with only a mild sleeping charm placed on him. He was a baby for merlin's sake! Not even a warming charm to keep him from the October night's/November morning's chill!

"Just remember why we're here." He whispered to Sirius as the Black heir attempted to calm himself down. "He'll be safe with us." Sirius nodded and wrapped the blanket tighter around the small child whom he'd last held not four hours ago in the destroyed nursery at Godric's Hollow, the child of his best friends, and now an orphan of war. "We have to go." Remus whispered again, moving his hand to Sirius' arm and guiding him towards the edge of the ward boundary. As soon as they felt the wards wash over them, they disapperated with barely a pop.

O_o_O_o_O

"Excuse me?" A voice called from over Draco's shoulder. The three friends turned to see a small witch with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth staring back at them. They all knew instantly that she was a muggleborn; she had the uncertain aura about her that came from having been born into a different world. All three knew tolerance from their family, understanding that it was best for a muggleborn to have the best first influence possible as not to slip into the 'wrong type' of witch or wizard.

"Can we help you?" Harry asked politely, hoping that they could turn this situation around to their best advantage. "My name is Harold and this is my brother Neville and our cousin Draco."

"I'm Hermione Granger." The small witch answered. "I bumped into that ginger boy you were talking to earlier and he showed me the wrong way down the train. I was hoping I could sit with you three instead?" The three looked at each other and smiled warm, genuine smiles.

"Miss Granger, you would be most welcome to join us for the journey." Neville replied. "It would be our honour to host you."

"Thank you." Hermione answered, looking relieved and taking Draco's arm with a small blush as he lead her into their compartment and seated her next to Neville, taking the place opposite her, next to Harry. "You are all purebloods aren't you?" She asked, looking around the three nervously.

"We are." Draco admitted. "I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Harold and Neville Black." Hermione nodded, recognising the surnames and realising that she was in esteemed pureblood company.

O_o_O_o_O

Sirius knocked smartly on the door of the study and nervously fidgeted as he waited to be granted entry. When the door opened to reveal a warm but imposing office, he stepped inside without a second thought, only to come face to face with two men whom he hadn't seen in what felt like a lifetime.

"You are early." Pollux Black stated, lifting a thin, dark eyebrow. Pollux was a man that was always dressed to impress. Black robes with golden detailing swirled around him as he stood and black shoes shined like mirrors under the lights. A tall, slender man with sharp features and the trademark silver eyes, Pollux Black was a man that screamed power and in future years, Sirius would come to understand where many of Draco's characteristics originated.

"I give my apologies, my lords and grandfathers." Sirius stated, lowering his head in respect. "I did not mean to intrude upon your time."

"Come in Sirius." Arcturus answered, also standing and moving over to the liquor cabinet to grab an extra whisky tumbler. "We were just having a drink." At the age of eighty Arcturus cut no less an imposing figure than his younger companion, with broad shoulders and tall frame, the head of the Black family gave a striking first impression. The biggest difference in the two men though, was in their two sets of grey eyes. Whilst Pollux's were cold and distant, Arcturus's were open and inviting as if they were laughing, much like Sirius's own. "We were just discussing the unfortunate events of last night." He continued, pouring Sirius a drink and handing it to the youngest of their named family. "I am assuming that is why you wanted to meet so soon?"

"Wanting to run back to the family, now that the Potters are dead are we Sirius?" Pollux sneered.

"Hear the boy out Pollux." Arcturus chided, not unkindly. "Let us hear what he has to say first."

"It is true that I'm here because of a Potter. Young Harry was left on the doorstep of Lily Potter's muggle sister last night, with no protections and this letter tucked into his blanket." Sirius said, handing over a piece of parchment to his house lord. "Dumbledore was going to pay the Dursley's to at least keep Harry but it is clear that he had no intention of wanting them to take care of the child. Not only have I been denied the godfather bond to Harry but also, I have information that might be beneficial to the dark side. I also have an oath from Augusta Longbottom that should Harry be brought up in my care, learning about the dark ways, then Neville will also be allowed the same privilege, providing that when the dark lord returns, they are given some sort of protection within the dark sect."

"You managed to do this all in one evening?" Pollux asked suspiciously.

"You mean the oath and rescuing Harry? Yes. The information I have been collecting over a few months now. Remus and I wish to join the dark and raise Harry alongside the Malfoy child. Now that I have confirmation from Augusta then Neville will also be raised with them. The two are powerful, even now as babies. I can only imagine what the three of them will be capable of achieving once they reach Hogwarts."

"What has brought this about Sirius?" Arcturus asked, sitting behind his desk and pulling out the family ledger. "For the last few years you have been adamant that all things dark are evil."

"I have seen the light side of the war." Sirius replied, measuring his words carefully. He knew that one wrong move here could spell disaster. This might have been staged as a friendly chat however he was under no illusions that this was anything less than a carefully veiled interrogation. "People are used as pawns and puppets in the great chess set of Albus Dumbledore. Lives are thrown away for the 'greater good' and children are seen as just the next generation of soldiers, ready to give up their futures for their beloved headmaster. He couldn't save Lily and James, he couldn't protect the Longbottoms hell, he couldn't even prevent me from finding out the truth behind some of his more sinister plans, when the time comes, they will die."

"And what are we to make of your relationship with Mr Lupin?" Arcturus asked.

"Remus and I are mates. His wolf recognises me as its life's chosen and we wish to be bonded soon. Remus is a dark creature, the light cannot give him the work or rights the dark can. That and he would follow me anywhere."

"I wish to speak with the Longbottoms and Mr Lupin before deciding where to go next Sirius. Arcturus said. "You understand of course that as your closest free relatives, the Malfoy's will also be informed of the change."

"What about my mother?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"My daughter cast you out of your immediate family unit when you decided foolishly to run away and join the other side of the war." Pollux said irritably. "The Black family madness has regrettably caught up with her in these past years, brought on no doubt by the deaths of your father and brother, although your actions have also taken their toll."

"Pollux that's enough." Arcturus cut in before sighing and massaging his temples. "Sirius you know that what you did was incredibly foolish and I expect a full apology plus a vow of commitment back to the family before any of this becomes official. We will also be having a long talk on what it will mean should you integrate yourself back into the family in this way. I told you when you ran away that you would be the house lord in a few years' time. That still stands and my decision hasn't wavered however, if you are joining the dark then there are things that you will need to be taught."

"I will accept any and all punishment and consequences for my actions my Lords." Sirius said, bowing his head once more.

"Go now Sirius and leave us to our discussions. We will send for the Longbottoms in a few days and after that; your mate. We will inform you of our decisions once they have been made." Arcturus said, almost making it sound as if it was actually a joint decision on their behalf. Sirius knew that it would be down to the house lord himself to decide their fate and he just hoped that he had done enough to earn his grandfather's forgiveness.

O_o_O_o_O

The next few weeks were a blur for the small unit that had quickly become Harry's new family. Following Arcturus's decision that it would ultimately be beneficial to agree with Sirius's plan, the two boys had been introduced to Draco and their new aunt and uncle. Bridges were quickly mended between Sirius and the rest of the surviving family and soon the five adults and two boys were fully integrated back into the power house that was the Black family.

Harry had been adopted by Sirius and Remus but only on paper. They had managed to acquire documents stating that they had rescued him from a muggle orphanage and they re-named him Harold Regulus Black, with him taking up the heir Black title next to Neville. It was three days after Harold's formal adoption that Frank approached Sirius and Remus and brought them to tears by asking them to draw up papers for Neville to drop the middle name of Frank and have it replaced by James, in respect to the father whom didn't make it. Sirius instantly agreed and the papers were drawn up.

The small group decided, after catching Dumbledore sniffing around both the apartment and Longbottom manor that they would have to find new accommodation and this came in the form of an old manor house belonging to the Blacks named, Caddington Hall. Measuring six windows across and three stories high, Caddington was hidden from muggle sight, with the majority of England believing that it had been pulled down in the mid 1970's. It had belonged to Pollux's father whom, in turn, had inherited it from Phineas Nigellus (His father) and it had stood for many years after Pollux had married and moved out of his childhood home.

Situated in the town of Markyate, Bedfordshire; Caddington came with a large estate, hidden from muggles and unwanted magicals alike, allowing Harold and Neville to spend their childhood free to roam the grounds and the town, without fear of being recognised. Bedfordshire, whilst having one or two wizarding homes was a county not renowned as wizarding homeland (Most magicals deciding instead to settle in the south, Cornwall and Devon being favourites or in the north, close to Hogwarts).

It was in this large but cosy hall though, that the new Black family (Alice, Frank and Augusta having been sworn in) with the assistance of an army of house elves and a team of goblin builders, made their home. The entrance hall, once dark and draped became light and airy; the grand windows uncovered and the winding oak staircase shined until it gleamed. The Greystone floor was decorated with a large, warm rug and candles hung from the ceiling and walls. The two downstairs lounges were transformed, one into a family lounge, complete with a mixture of magical and muggle toys and a large soft seated area, and the other into a formal lounge, where their fire was the only one in the house connected to the floo network. The dining room turned into a warm and homely area and their newly built sunroom (built to Augusta's strict measurements) provided enough sunlight to grow a small selection of plants. Seven bedrooms, all with personal bathrooms, a potions lab, kitchens and huge, magically expanded library completed the hall's makeup and at Sirius's insistence, a Quidditch pitch made its way onto the grounds.

Yes the last few weeks had all been a blur for the new small family unit, and only time would tell if the decisions they had made would be the correct ones for their boys and for the future of their world.

O_o_O_o_O

"Here goes nothing." Harold muttered as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. He could already see the large man whom had been named to him as 'Hagrid' calling out for the first years.

"It will be fine Harry." Neville said, placing his arm on his brother's shoulder. "Father and Uncle Moony will be in that hall should anything go wrong."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Draco asked mock incredulously. "You'll be with me." The absurdity of that statement cracked the three boys up and, it was a very confused and concerned Miss Granger, whom was lead off of the train on Neville's arm, hoping that she had made the right choice in sitting with the three for the journey.

* * *

 **Okay so I know this one bounces around, but try to stick with it. I'm attempting to get ten years of history condensed into a few chapters. Please let me know if this works or whether it just gets confusing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! So I know I wasn't going to post until the end of the week but I couldn't sit on this for much longer! Hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Early July, 1985

"The boys are turning five in three weeks." Sirius stated, breaking the relaxed silence in the warm, cosy room. "They'll soon have to start learning Occlumency with Severus and Politics and Etiquette from us."

"As much as it pains me to say it Sirius, this day has been coming for the last four years. Our boys are growing up." Frank replied.

"It is essential they start young so that it is quickly instilled into them. They can't be children forever and those boys are going to be expected to grow up quicker than most." Augusta added in. "The Malfoy scion will be joining them in these lessons and it has been requested from their lord that they start Potions tutelage a year earlier, starting just after their birthday next year."

"Pollux is not their lord." Sirius growled, knowing exactly from whom the request had come. "I will not continue to bend to his will in payment for the mistakes of my youth. He has been relentless since that crazy bitch of my mother died back in January."

"Language, Sirius dear." Alice chided softly, not even glancing up from the charms book she held in her hands.

"Sorry Alice." Sirius replied, having the good grace to look ashamed. "It's just grating on my nerves that he seems to think he controls our lives. Grandfather Arcturus is our lord and I will refuse to be bullied by Pollux any longer. It has been the same ever since that first meeting with them. Grandfather forgave what I did and I have studied under his tutelage and watchful eye so that I may step up when the time comes, all Pollux has done is undermined my decisions when it comes to the boys. I will not have him controlling their lives in the same way as his daughter controlled mine."

"And he won't." Remus spoke, placing his runes book on his lap and turning his gaze to Sirius, who by now was up and pacing in front of the fire. "We will make sure of it. Between us, we can prevent him from having too much influence over Harold and Neville but we need to be careful. We can't go doing anything rash, especially since our tentative positions within this family have just begun to stabilise. We jeopardise our futures within the dark by butting heads with one of its most powerful figureheads. We knew what we were getting into Pads, we just have to navigate this storm the best we can."

"What is it about the boys' starting Potions early that has you so worked up Sirius?" Frank asked. "They will have been under the careful teachings of Severus for a year before then. It's not as if we will be bringing in a stranger."

"I just don't think piling too much onto them this early is the best way to do this. We brought them into our care so that they could lead as normal childhood as we could give them. We shouldn't be burdening them so young."

"We're not Sirius." Augusta argued. "Frank was learning Potions, Etiquette, Politics, History and Herbology all by the age of seven. He was barely walking when we sat him down for his first lesson into the family trees and Lords and Ladies of notoriety. This _is_ all normal for any Pureblood child whom will inherit."

"I'm just worried for them." Sirius continued. "I'm worried about the coming years, Hogwarts, Dumbledore and the monumental task that will face them when they reach school. I want them to be free from that for as long as we can get away with it. I won't have them used as weapons, for either side of the war. As soon as they are old enough to start making well informed, conscious decisions, they will be controlling their own futures under our watchful eyes and I don't want to influence them either way too early in their lives only for them to make a huge mistake in the years to come."

"You're reading too much into this Sirius." Remus interrupted again. "Pollux isn't Dumbledore. He isn't working to some high agenda apart from the one that includes keeping the family safe. We are part of that family now Pads, and it's time we started acting like it. We have been given four whole years to ourselves, so that we may raise the boys to this age without any outside interference. Maybe now is the time to start letting Pollux and Arcturus to start influencing our decisions, that way we keep them happy and Harold and Neville start to gain a good grounding that will stand them in good stead for when they start Hogwarts. They will be ahead of their year mates and have knowledge of all of the key players inside the castle."

"So this is the right thing to do?" Sirius whispered, fixing his gaze on Remus. The werewolf stood up and placed his hands in his mate's.

"This is the _best_ thing to do." He replied. "Whether it's the right thing, remains to be seen, but we knew that already."

"It time I retire for the evening." Augusta said, getting to her feet. "We should all get some rest, I am sure things will seem very different in the light of the morning. If you are still having doubts then Sirius, I suggest speaking with Lucius and Narcissa. They will be able to give a different angle on the situation."

"Good night mother." Frank acknowledged. The rest of the small group also said their good nights and the old matriarch tottered up to bed, still clutching her half glass of brandy.

"I think we should follow her advice." Remus said, turning from Sirius to look at the other couple. "We all need some rest; things are going to become very hectic in the next few weeks." He led a subdued Sirius from the room be the hand, saying a soft goodnight to Frank and kissing Alice on the cheek as they passed.

"Do you think we made the right decision?" Frank whispered into the silence that had descended the room.

"Yes I do." Alice replied simply, shrugging her shoulders. "You guys seem to think that I have just come along for the ride, but the truth is that I have agreed with all of this wholeheartedly from day one. Harry and Neville are in our care, we are currently, and completely safe from outside forces and Sirius and Remus are making the best decisions possible for our boys. I don't speak for or against any of their plans because I trust them unwaveringly. I think it's time you started doing the same Frank." With that, Alice got to her feet and left for bed. Frank Longbottom was left alone, clutching his own brandy and contemplating the discussions held over the course of the evening. He couldn't dispute his wife's claims and realised that amongst the group his voice had most been the voice of dissent. He knew that he some apologies to make and he knew he had some shopping to do in order to appease his wife.

O_o_O_o_O

"I feel I owe you an apology Lord Black." Frank said seriously, giving the confused Sirius a small, formal bow. The said Lord was sat behind his desk with Remus stood behind him, to his right hand side. "I apologies for my lack of trust and respect over these past few years and I place myself at your mercy."

"Frank." Sirius cut off, holding up his hand. "What are you on about? You have not done anything that requires and apology and I am feeling a little out of the loop here. Why don't you take a seat and start from the beginning." A chair was conjured for Frank and he sat down, letting out a breath of frustration. He had never had a way with words and felt awkward addressing his house lord in an official capacity.

"Alice pointed out to me last night that I have been the only member of this family who has raised objections over the boys at every turn. She trusts you Sirius and it is time that I did the same. You have not steered us wrong yet in regards to the welfare of the boys and from this day forth I will actively try and to prevent myself from being the only voice of dissent."

"Frank you have every right to question our decisions." Sirius said kindly. "I have taken your son and heir, placed him in a family of death eaters, in the middle of the dark empire and I am still questioning my own decisions. Yours is often the voice of dissent but that is a good thing. I want someone to argue with so that I may be certain I make the right choices. I don't need a voice of reason, I have Moony for that, I don't need a full pureblood traditionalist, I have your mother for that… What I need is someone to question me so that I may look at things from all angles. You are the voice that reminds me of the risks that we have taken here and the voice that allows me to question myself."

"I still feel like I must apologise."

"Please Frank, don't." Sirius said again. "I don't want you to change. Tell Alice that if she continues to withhold bedroom activities over this manner that I will move her into the furthest room from the library and give you the queen suite." Frank grinned at that. It was no secret that Alice loved their room near the legendary Black library. It was also no secret that the queen suite was even closer to her and Moony's favourite room in the manor and was the best room in the house in terms of space, light, warmth and views. The only reason it was currently empty was because the boys were using it as a playroom for all of their favourite toys.

"I will let her know." Frank replied with a chuckle. "Thank you Sirius."

"No problem. Just remember, don't change your behaviour. I need someone to ground me, you are that person Frank." The male nodded and left the study. Sirius let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"Why don't you go and get stretched out for an hour or two?" Remus asked softly, massaging his mate's shoulders, relieving tension the Black lord didn't even know he had been carrying. "Sev is coming over later to go over the boys' lesson plans. I can hold the fort until then."

"I could fancy a long, hot bath." Sirius admitted.

"Then go." Remus replied, running his hand through Sirius's hair in a rare show of affection. "I can take care of everything for a couple of hours. There is nothing pressing for you to address."

"I didn't know being groomed for heir could be so stressful. If I had, I don't think I would have done this."

"Yes you would." The werewolf replied. "You would do it again in a heartbeat, no matter what it cost you. You are keeping the boys safe and that is worth everything we have. Now go, this old werewolf can manage for an hour or so." Sirius stood up and turned to give his mate a kiss before leaving the study and heading along to the end of the corridor and up the staircase to the bedrooms.

The first floor of the manor held the entrance to the two story library, the two studies and a second formal lounge, all leading off of a large corridor. The main staircase in the house ran from the entrance hall, up to the first floor and then a secondary, winding staircase wound up to the second floor which held the bedrooms. The small family unit had lovingly tended the manor and made it their own with all of the rooms decorated to the occupants specifications.

Sirius entered the master bedroom, belonging to him and his mate. He entered the bathroom, stopping only to grab a fresh set of robes from the wardrobe and instantly a bath was run for him by the elves. He sunk into the large tub and felt himself relax for the first time in the last few hours. He had always worried whether or not he hadn't have been better taking Harry and running from Britain. He shook that idea off quickly. If he had, Frank, Alice and Neville wouldn't have survived and the three of them would have never have stopped running, whether that was from Dumbledore, the Dark side or the ministry. Yes, he had chosen wisely.

O_o_O_o_O

"I will be over every Wednesday morning and Saturday evening for the boys' Occlumency however it is essential that they meditate for at least half an hour after every lesson given to them. I will start working on their mindscapes with them but, they must learn to utilise the environment they build for themselves. Every shred of knowledge will have to be stored and filed in the correct place if my teachings are going to have even the slightest of effect." Sirius nodded, taking in the decisions of the male sat in front of him. Severus had assisted him in strengthening his own mindscape over the last few years. He now had no need to meditate daily to store his information, his mind and his magic just placed it automatically where it belonged.

"Do you think it wise to hold off on the rest of their lessons until their mindscapes are at least built and the art of meditation mastered?" Sirius asked. He didn't want the boys overloaded with information that they couldn't store, their teachings would be at best useless, and at worse detrimental if, they threw too much at the boys too early.

"I think it wise to hold off for at most a month." The potions master returned, arching an eyebrow. "Any longer than that and they may struggle just as much. A mindscape is a good thing to have a basis of, however you need information to store within it, otherwise the point of creating one becomes moot."

"We will hold off until next month then." Sirius replied. "When can you start with them?"

"I will be over this Saturday with their first lesson." Severus replied stoically. "Whilst I am here though, it may be wise to check your own defences against mine, they may need strengthening if, in the next few years you take up the position that you so desperately crave. Teaching within Hogwarts is one thing; Occluding against the headmaster is another. It would also be beneficial for yourself and Mr Lupin to attack one another's defences at random. Call it exercise."

"Very well." Sirius nodded after some thought. "I shall discuss with Moony and we will get back to you with an answer when you return at the weekend." Severus nodded once before getting to his feet. "Thank you for agreeing to do this." Sirius said gratefully, standing up himself to shake the hand of his former nemesis. "You didn't have to, and we are eternally grateful that you agreed to take the boys under your tutelage."

"We are on the same side now Black." The potions master answered, choosing his words carefully. "We watch each other's backs within the dark. It is not about how much power you have, it is about maintaining healthy relationships with your allies. You never know when you need them."

"Are we allies Severus?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Severus with piercing grey eyes. Stating that you were allies with a person was as close to saying that you were 'good friends' within the dark circles.

"I like to think so Sirius." The surly potions master replied. "I know that Lucius said the same thing to you mere weeks ago. You run in our circles now Black. You have to play the game." Sirius let out a smirk worthy of said Malfoy.

"I knew my boyish charm would win you over one day Sev." Severus sighed through his nose, conceding that he would now have to suffer Sirius' gloating for at least the next month. It was worth it though, for both of them. In the years to come, when Sirius took over the Black headship, it was an alliance, and a friendship that would ultimately save their lives.

O_o_O_o_O

Harry closed his eyes and centred himself. It was almost silent in the small, well lit room in which he was sat with his brother and cousin and allowed the rhythm of their simultaneous breathing wash over him and he felt himself enter his mindscape. He had been building his fortress for over two months now and, though it wasn't perfect, it was fully functioning. He looked around the library in which he found himself. It was a perfect replica of the library in the manor, two stories and furnished with a large seating area. He walked over to one of the rapidly growing bookshelves and took down a large, leather-bound ledger. He opened to a blank page and started to note down everything that he had learnt that morning, using his magic and a dicta-quill to help him remember every detail of his lessons. He noted down references to memories in the side column of the pages, and once he was finished with the book he replaced it and walked over to the large cabinet that graced one of the room's large walls. In the real library, this was one of his fathers' liquor cabinets. In here, it was where he stored his memories. He slowly started filtering out his memories from that morning, placing all of his memories into vials and sorting them into different sections.

Flying with Draco went up on one of the top shelves; whereas his memory from working in the greenhouse, alongside Alice and Neville went on the bottom shelf, at the left hand side. All of his lessons went on the middle shelves and his interactions with his father and his uncle were placed in the very centre of the bottom shelf. He spent some time, ordering his memories into where they needed to be before closing the cabinet, locking it and making his way through the library to the very back. The books, scattered on the shelves were copies of books he had actually read, so if he should ever need a piece of information from one, his mind should automatically supply the answer for him.

He ventured deeper still, deeper than ever before and found a small door in the very back corner of the room. This is what Severus had told him he should be looking for and he smiled happily, when he realised that he had succeeded in today's lesson. He stepped up to the door and opened it, taking a few tentative steps into the dark room beyond. His eyes brightened when he caught sight of a pulsing ball of light in the centre of the room. It was small but he could feel its power and he knew that he had found his magical core.

He walked unwaveringly towards his magic and stepped into the centre of it, allowing it to wash over him, filling him up and settling itself deep into him. His eyes pulsed as his power ran through his blood and his hair ruffled as tendrils of light wrapped themselves around him. Severus had told them that, as they were going through their first settling, they would need to do this at least twice a month, to keep in correct contact with their magic cores. If untended to for long enough their power could become unstable and they would be more prone to bouts of accidental magic. Once his magic had settled to a glowing pulse around him, Harry closed his eyes and centred his breathing once more, he felt himself slip from his mindscape and he opened his eyes to see his Teacher, Father and his Uncle Moony, both sets of Aunts and Uncles and his Grandmother all looking towards the three of them in shock.

O_o_O_o_O

Severus watched as the three boys settled themselves in comfortable positions around the large, sunny room. Harry settled himself on a large cushion on the floor, crossing his legs before beginning to centre himself. Neville sat up on one of the large windowsills, leaning back against the side and gazing out to the greenhouses, closing his eyes seconds after his brother. Draco, much to his ire, as well as his amusement; flopped ungracefully onto one of the large, leather sofas, kicking his feet over one arm and folding his hands behind his head, closing his eyes with a trademark Malfoy smirk.

The potions master continued to monitor the three of them, becoming impressed with the way that the three had started breathing simultaneously, their magic assisting them in their unity. Once they had been under for a solid fifteen minutes he silently sent off his patronus, with a message to the rest of the occupants to silently as they could, make their way down to their children.

The group assembled, muffling charms well in place as not to disrupt the boys' concentration and the family waited, watching the three heirs as they meditated.

Harry got it first, his brother milliseconds behind him and Draco following about two seconds later. A bright green glow started to surround the youngest of the three boys, pulsing and wrapping around his small body in long tendrils. The colour of the killing curse surrounded the boy whom had survived it four years ago and Sirius could not have been prouder of him pup in that moment. Neville had also started glowing; his amber magic seemed to radiate warmth and security and it was like a large blanket, spreading out from the boy in a wave and settling over the space in which it could reach.

The weight of the magic in the room was quickly becoming oppressive and when Draco started shining, two seconds after his cousins, the adults had difficulty staying on their feet. The young Malfoy shined with a bright, piercing, silver light that seemed to cut through the muggy heat of the room. It was cleansing and pure, like the light of a distant star and it brought with it, both clarity and an unyielding edge which seemed almost malicious.

When the three dimmed and opened their eyes, they were met with eight pairs of eyes and varying expressions on the adult's faces. Sirius hadn't taken his eyes off of his son and pride seemed to be the most dominant emotion. Remus seemed calmer and his attentions were focused on both his adoptive godsons though pride, again was at the forefront of his expression. Augusta, Frank and Alice were each focused on Neville and seemed too shocked to register what they had seen. Narcissa and Lucius seemed to be having a silent conversation and both looked smug about something which, only they could fathom.

Severus's reaction had been the most shocking as the man's famous mask had actually broken and he was stood with his jaw hanging down and his eyes wide. Severus Snape was gobsmacked. He couldn't believe that three, five year old boys had just completed their first journey into their own magical cores, that they had managed to do it in seconds of each other and that each one of them were so powerful. That wasn't the end of it though; they seemed to complement each other so well. Harold's magic was heavy and thick, independent yet moved for him like another limb. Neville's was protective and had instantly reached out to the other two boys in the room, and Draco's seemed to cut through it all, identifying that they were not alone before retreating back and, just like Neville's reaching out between all three of them, protecting each other.

Severus Snape knew that these three boys would change their world. There just seemed to be two pieces of the puzzle missing, as if their comradeship was not yet complete and their magic needed two other presences. He knew that eventually once the other two sources were found the group would become the most powerful five in existence. There was no way on Avalon that the two people the boys joined with would not be powerful and he was both excited and scared of what was to come.

* * *

 **So how was it? I know that this chapter doesn't bounce around like the last one and all of these events happen within a couple of months of each other. I'm just trying to do flashes as the boys are growing up as the real fun will start at the point that the last chapter ended, at Hogwarts. Hope you enjoyed this one though and please let me know what you think!**

 **Peace Out,**

 **K**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is one of two chapters left that are fully written. I have other stuff down just not in any sort of order yet. This one is set when the boys are nine years old and the conclusion will not be published for another few chapters. I do so love cliffhangers!**

 **Please read and tell me what you think!**

 **To the guest reviewer whom left a lovely ditty about how Hermione should not be accepted into the boys' group,**

 **I know this fic is unconventional and I know that it is not to everyone's taste. If it were I would be a millionaire just like JK Rowling. But, alas I am not. I am just someone who had an idea for a story and decided to put it down onto paper,. I am sorry if what I write doesn't do it for you and I am constantly looking for ways to improve my writing style so if you have any suggestions of things you would like to see, then do not hesitate to PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **Kiad.**

* * *

"Good morning father." Harold greeted, slowly making his way down the large staircase, his nose buried in a book. "How did your run with Uncle Moony go last night?" He came to a stop at the bottom step and narrowed his eyes. There was something different with the manor this morning. Something new. Something dark and not all together wanted. He looked up, his eyes meeting Sirius' piercingly. "We have guests." He stated slowly, cocking his head and feeling out an unfamiliar magic.

"Your Grandfather Pollux is here to see you and your brother." Sirius stated, his tone uncommonly formal.

"Why now?" Harry asked coldly. "He has had eight years."

"Harold Regulus Black please do not make this any harder than it needs to be." Sirius warned. "Go and get changed and then meet us in the formal parlour. Bring your brother with you." Harry nodded once, snapping his book closed and turning to go back up to his room. "Harry." Sirius called softly, interrupting his steps and causing him to turn. "Whatever happens this morning, just know that I love you pup. I will go to the ends of the earth to protect you." Harry smiled and nodded, knowing that the situation was more serious than he first thought.

O_o_O_o_O

"I trust you know who I am?" The tall, imposing figure asked, curving an eyebrow and studying the two boys in front of him. He had always disagreed with Arcturus' decision when it came to this part of the family. In his mind, these two boys would go on to become the leaders of the light; there was no way on Avalon that they would remain with their family once the war started up again.

"Yes sir." The younger of the two boys answered courteously. The boy was slight and lithe, but with growing muscles and elegance, that only a pureblood would be able to pull off. His eyes shined bright with magic, pulsing green and glinting in the sunlight that was filtering in through the windows.

"You are Lord Pollux Black." Neville clarified, when he saw Harry's famous temper rising behind his eyes. "Father of Walburga Black, Married to Irma Black, nee Crabbe, grandfather to Sirius and Regulus Black and second head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. It is a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Well I see that one of you has a half decent head on his shoulders at least." Pollux sneered, and the older of the two boys had to place a steadying hand on his brothers' arm as he felt Harry's anger levels go through the roof. There was no way the rest of the room hadn't noticed it either, green tendrils of magic were starting to wrap around the pair of them. It was Harry's way of protecting both himself and his brother from foes, and Pollux found himself both impressed at the child's power and insulted that he was perceived as a threat. "I mean you no harm child." He said coldly. Staring into Harry's eyes and once again finding himself impressed. After three years of teachings from Severus, the boys' mind was like a fortress and there was no way in Avalon that he would be able to break through those defences without causing suspicion.

"Your actions say otherwise my Lord." Harry replied in the same cold tone. "You are here to question our house Lord's decision over our place within this family and attempt to find a reason to remove my brother and I from our immediate family unit. The fact that you have just tried to enter my mind also shows signs for concern, after all, it is uncourteous to attack someone's mind without good reason." Pollux was slowly turning purple in the face and Harry was waiting for the explosion to follow.

"Why you insolent little…" Harry smirked and interrupted him, further enraging the man, especially since he couldn't dispute his words.

"Furthermore, the way in which you have had your wand in your hand from the moment we entered the room shows that you are not afraid to use force should the need take you. Therefore, I challenge you to a duel of honour." There were gasps from the other adults in the room, Sirius, Remus had quickly paled, and Frank looked ready to pass out.

"I second that motion." Neville added, getting to his feet and staring down the Black lord.

"Name your terms." Pollux added stiffly. He knew he was going to pay for this once Arcturus found out. The least he could do was limit the damage done to the children.

"Seeing as you are much older than us my Lord." Neville started, "I think we should be allowed to duel you two on one. After all, it wouldn't be fair or honourable to duel a nine year old child alone."

"I agree to that." Pollux said slowly, mulling the situation over in his mind. He knew that he was being manipulated here and he mentally applauded both boys' intuition and Slytherin tactics.

"One o'clock tomorrow afternoon, the garden of Black manor." Harry added smoothly, backing the man into the corner in which he so needed him. "Wands only and fight until first blood is drawn, anything goes apart from unforgivables."

"Terms agreed." Pollux nodded, knowing he was well and truly where the boys wanted him. He had to wonder what their play was, knowing that they would never defeat him in a duel and yet both had stood up to fight him readily. "I shall see you tomorrow at one o'clock then." He gave a short nod to Sirius, Remus, Frank and Alice before turning on his heel and sweeping out of the room. Harry and Neville grinned at each other, hi-fiving, only when they were sure that their Grandfather had disappeared.

O_o_O_o_O

"You boys have a lot of explaining to do." Sirius growled, advancing on the pair of them with his wand drawn. "Do you have any idea what you have just done?"

"Played the best prank in the world on an arrogant arsehole who thinks he can run our lives." Harry replied instantly with a small grin.

"Language Harry." Alice chided immediately and the young Black had the good grace to look embarrassed as he apologised.

"Explain please Harry." Remus said calmly. "Just for the few of us who are finding your actions, difficult to understand." The werewolf was trying for the boys' sake to keep his temper. He could see his mate's anger rising at the way the boys were brushing this whole situation off and the last thing he wanted to do was push them to the point of refusing to tell them anything.

"It's simple uncle Moony." Neville chipped in. "Harry just placed a mild exhaustion charm on Grandfather that will ensure that he is significantly slowed tomorrow. We will duel him together so we can bring our new teachings into practice and don't forget what I planted over at Black manor last summer, they should be mature enough now to follow their planter's instructions."

"That is… actually genius." Sirius blinked. "Insane and extremely dangerous but still, exceptionally clever. I'm kinda proud of you both, but still angry with you now."

"That was a very rash thing to do." Frank said, getting to his feet. "You have been warned about Pollux Black again and again and yet you still acted irresponsibly. I am not sure that I can be there tomorrow to stand by what you have just done."

"Francis Harfang Black you will be at that manor tomorrow or so help me Merlin I will not be responsible for my actions." Alice growled, standing up and advancing on her husband, a predatory glint in her eye.

"I will not sit by and watch as they are torn to pieces!" Frank exploded back. "You cannot ask me to sit there and do nothing while I watch him destroy the boys. You all know his feelings towards them, how can you be okay with this?"

"We're not." Sirius butted in, uncharacteristically cold with the former Longbottom. "But, we will be there to support our boys with whatever happens. Arcturus will be there tomorrow, and he will not see the boys seriously harmed, especially by family. You know that to the Blacks, family means everything."

"I know that the Blacks paid handsomely to keep the likes of Bellatrix and Lucius out of Azkaban." Frank shot back. "This family is full of deatheaters and I cannot stand by and watch my son become a monster."

"You made a vow." Sirius growled. "You made a vow to this family and you made a vow to me. I have done all I can to keep the boys safe. You know what the other alternative was. If you had somehow made it out of that attack, you would have forever been on the run, hunted for what you are. I know that you have always had reservations about what we did to protect the boys, but this is a step too far. You crossed the line Frank and as head of your house, I order you to be there tomorrow." Frank gasped as a tendril of Sirius's silver magic wrapped around his wrist, binding him to his Lord's will.

"Take it off." A cold voice echoed around the room. Sirius turned to see Neville advancing on him, a dangerous look on his face, his wand in his hand and magic swirling angrily around him. In that moment, Sirius was reminded that this little boy was the son of two of the most powerful aurors on the force and blood brother to his son. "Take it off or so help me, I will curse you to oblivion." Sirius glanced at his other son, who seemed too shocked to speak. He could see a flicker of disgust in those green eyes he loved so well and he felt pain and shame bubble up inside him. He cringed back and waved his wand, muttering in Latin to release the bind.

"You told me that whatever happened this morning, you would protect me from anything." Harry growled lowly, his magic swirling around him, ruffling his hair and causing his eyes to glow the colour of death. "We decided three years ago that this was the best course of action should that snake ever try to trap us in his coils. By doing this he will either gain enough respect to leave us alone or be in so much trouble with Grandpa Arc, he will never bother us again. Trust us as we trust you. And if you ever, ever put a bind on Uncle Frank again, you will have more than Neville's anger to deal with." He grasped Neville's hand and pulled him from the room, running as fast as he could, up the stairs to the sanctuary of the roof terrace.

O_o_O_o_O

He pushed his brother down onto a wooden bench, next to the plant pots and placed both hands on the older boys' cheeks, forcing him to make eye contact. "Neville James Black you look at me right now." He ordered when Neville attempted to avoid his gaze. Brown eyes met his own green and he let his magic out, a feeling of reassurance running through it in an attempt to stop his brother spiralling into self-loathing. "I am so proud of you for what you have just done but, you just stared down dad and if you don't keep it together we're in the shit. This is the plan of action; we go down and grab as many books as we can from the library, owl Draco then hide ourselves away in the Warren. We then use Dobby to fetch us food and lay low until tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Harold." Neville whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Harry asked.

"For shouting at your father, I shouldn't have done that."

"Father was being an ass." Harry replied shrugging it off. "And he's a parent to you too. Just like Uncle Frank is a parent to me. They need to learn to live together and we just carry on doing our thing. None of us have made perfect decisions this morning, this is what Sev warned us about when speaking of Grandfather Pollux, Uncle Frank and Father will soon realise that. Now pull yourself together, take a deep breath, and get yourself to our room and send word for Draco. I'll sort the books; meet me at the bottom of the stairs in the right wing in ten minutes." Neville nodded a determined look in his eye and stood up; taking off for their room where he knew their snowy owl was waiting for him.

O_o_O_o_O

"I've looked everywhere I can think of." Remus sighed, sitting down heavily in the large red armchair. For the last hour, the five adults had been searching the house, top to bottom looking for their two boys. They had floo called the Malfoys whom had confirmed that Draco had received an owl from the boys, which he had promptly burnt, claiming that it was their private business and all the Black house elves had already confirmed that neither of the boys had called them for food. "I can't think of anywhere else they would go."

"They have a nest somewhere." Alice said softly. "Sometimes, when Neville goes missing for a while, I hear them talking about changes to the warren. I can only imagine that, that is where they have gone."

"There are books on duelling, curses and hexes missing from the library." Sirius threw in, entering the lounge and falling into a chair, next to his mate. He put his head in his hands, leaning forwards with a sigh. "What happened this morning for everything to go so wrong?"

"You made Neville angry." Remus replied. "We didn't give them time to explain everything before we started shouting and Frank basically told them he doesn't care about them enough to be there tomorrow."

"That's a lie!" The male shouted jumping up to tower over the exhausted werewolf.

"And how would you know?" Alice asked sharply. "To them what you said meant something different than it did to us. To them you said that you wouldn't go tomorrow to support them. Whilst we know that it is your actions that you don't support, to them it came across that you don't care. There is enough blame to go around all three of you. I'm sick and tired of all of the childish bickering and, in the end; it will be the boys who will get hurt. Now you can all sit in here and discuss this like adults," She shot a look at her husband, who was still on his feet, wand drawn. "Or you can continue to argue amongst yourselves and risk losing the boys. Augusta and I will be taking tea in the library when you have finished." She got up and held out her hand to her mother-in-law who took it immediately, got to her feet and allowed herself to be lead out of the lounge.

O_o_O_o_O

"You know where they are." Augusta stated, sipping her tea delicately. "You know what they asked of the young Malfoy and you know how they are getting food."

"Neville confided in me about their Warren, as they call it." Alice agreed. "As to the rest it is only suspicion."

"Tell me." Augusta said, taking another sip of tea. "Tell me how they are doing it. I don't what to know where they are, just how they are doing the rest."

"I suspect that they asked Draco to lend them his elf. Dobby is very loyal to both Harold and Neville and would do anything they asked of him. I suspect they are holed up, reading up for tomorrow and knowing how much trouble they are in with the gents downstairs."

"Do you agree with what they are doing?" Augusta asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Not with their actions per-say, but I know that they are doing it for the right reasons and Harold at least would have already looked at this situation from many different angles. Not meeting his grandfather before now has always stuck in his craw and I know that he would have envisioned the meeting several times over. If there was another way for them to get the results that they wanted, believe me, Harry would have found it."

"I know that my son has always had reservations about what we have done. I know that I overruled him when it came to the decision to follow Sirius and Remus into the Black family. I also know the consequences of what could have happened had we made a different decision that night. The future would not have been bright Alice. It would have been filled with pain and suffering, for all of us. I must thank you for supporting this as much as you have. I know this can't have been easy for you."

"I have had doubts over the years." Alice admitted. "But, like you I know what the outcome could have been. It wasn't tickling charms that the LeStranges would have thrown at us."

"They had reason." Augusta said. "I know that I should hate them for what they tried to do to my family. If they had succeeded I would have sworn revenge, however now we are tucked away in the dark, I know what the dark-lord's ideals were. I find myself shamefully agreeing to some of them. Muggleborns are a wondrous thing for our world; they add new blood into old lines, breathing life and magic back into them. They are also dangerous. We have heard stories, time and time again of muggleborns and magicals being hunted, beaten or ostracised for being different. Muggleborns bring the threat of war closer to our doorstep."

"Does that make what he tried to do to us right?" Alice whispered. "What he did to James and Lily?"

"I had a rather interesting and private discussion with Arcturus Black, Lucius Malfoy and Theodore Not Snr recently. They tell me, that in a bid to stay alive, the Dark Lord dabbled in some very dark and dangerous magic that greatly affected his sanity. The Voldemort whom they remember was a very charming man and a great leader. They say that there was a whisper of a prophecy, overheard by someone from the ranks. The prophecy spoke about a child born at the end of the seventh month, to parents whim had thrice defied him and this child was destined to defeat him. In his less than sane state, the Dark Lord went after Harry Potter, sending his best Lieutenants to deal with the other child."

"Neville." Alice whispered, pieces of the puzzle falling into place. "But something went wrong."

"They do not know what." Augusta replied. "They have suspicions and speculations but nothing that they can risk without causing further damage."

"And the prophecy?"

"Was in part fulfilled when Harry Potter gained a scar on his forehead."

"The prophecy is a fake." Remus said from the doorway of the library. He looked grave and Alice could tell that his wolf had made an appearance. He wandered into the library and sat down across from the two women, pouring himself a cup of tea and adding three sugar cubes to it. "Severus was the one who reported the prophecy to the Dark Lord and it remains, to this day his biggest regret. I say reported, however it was carved from his mind by a furious Voldemort. He didn't find out it was a fake until it was too late."

"How did he find out?" Alice whispered; horrified at what she was hearing.

"Sirius told him." Remus shrugged. "We had to lock him in the potions lab of Malfoy manor when we told him. He threw a fit worthy of the Dark Lord before breaking down. Lily was the love of his life, she always will be. We might not have seen eye to eye at school however, grudges can be set aside for the child of our best friend."

"How did Sirius find out that the prophecy was a fake?" Augusta asked.

"Padfoot over heard a discussion between a certain rat and Dumbledore." Remus growled, his eyes flashing amber in memory. "By the time we had worked out what it meant, Voldemort was already on his way to kill James and Lily."

"Dumbledore faked the prophecy…" Alice whispered in a horrified shock. "He is the reason why James and Lily are dead."

"He is the reason for a lot of things that have gone wrong." Remus replied darkly. "But, only Neville and Harold can stand a chance of destroying him. To do that they need protection. The only faction that could offer them that was the dark. We didn't have a lot of choice in the matter."

"We support you Remus." Alice said comfortingly, reaching out to grab the werewolf's hand. "We always have, some things are just a little difficult for Frank to accept. You must realise how strange this has been for him. He has gone from being a head of house to having almost no power inside one of the most influential power houses of our world."

"He has power." Remus whispered. "Even if he can't see it he does have power. Sirius respects his opinions as much as he respects mine. Frank can still be influential. He just has to learn how to use that influence. In time, Sirius will take up the mantle of being the head of house Black, the support system which he builds around himself will be critical as those people will have his ear more than any others."

"Are they making up down there?" Alice asked quietly.

"They are having the exact same conversation as we are. Frank is being told about Dumbledore and having his place within this family explained very clearly to him. You are not just riding on our coattails as we embark on this crazy journey Alice. You are family, and to a Black, family is everything.

O_o_O_o_O

"Fucking bastard." Frank growled dangerously, balling his fists and staring intently at his wand which had been placed on the coffee table. All three wands had been placed on the table soon after Alice had left and that was where they staying. Frank however, looked like he could curse Dumbledore wandlessly, given the chance. Sirius was sat on the sofa watching him pace up and down, feeling the effects of having to recount the events of the first war.

The last few years had been turbulent to say the least. Dumbledore had not taken their defecting lightly and he had been causing problems for them, politically ever since the news had come out. He knew that the Longbottoms had become Blacks and he knew that another boy had been adopted under the name of Harold Regulus, what he didn't know was that child had been the same child he had left on the doorstep of Petunia and Vernon Dursley on that fated Halloween night.

* * *

 **Apologies for the rant up top people! Please do not let it put you off reviewing, I just don't like it when someone viciously slams a plot line because it doesn't appeal to them.**

 **So what do you think to the cliffie? The duel is still under construction so you might be waiting a couple of weeks to see it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, due to some technical difficulties with my laptop, I don't have Microsoft word until next weekend so I won't be writing or posting anything else before then. It was a miracle that I managed to post this chapter, never mind the impossibility of attempting to pen chapters on WordPad! It is sorted again now, luckily.**

 **It was touch and go whether I'd have had to wipe my hard drive, then I would have really been up the creek without a paddle. I have just lost programs thankfully but, I need to get to my disks and I'm the other end of the country at the moment so I'm afraid you guys are going to have to try and be patient with me.**

 **I'll try to get as many ideas down over this week though, so that I can get straight into penning chapters again by next week, fingers crossed you'll get an update by next Tuesday, but I can't promise anything.**

 **Thank you to all that have favourite, followed and reviewed this fic already. This is officially the most popular fic I have ever penned, despite it only being a few chapters long and believe me when I say, there are many more to come!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter,**

 **Kiad**

* * *

12th January 1991

The small blonde girl was scared. The potion her mummy had been working on had stared to hiss and smoke heavily. She remembered her mummy shouting at her to get out of the room before a large boom had echoed in her ears. Everything had suddenly become quiet and she was sat in the middle of a large sitting room, surrounded by lots of people with silver eyes. Her own blue eyes had widened as she took in her surroundings and she started to shake.

"Hello there." A quiet, comforting voice said softly. Her vision was suddenly filled with a pair of large green eyes and she could feel a strangely familiar magic wash over her. "How did you get here?"

"Mummy was making a potion but something went wrong." He small girl whispered. "There was a loud bang and I got here."

"How did she get through the wards?" Sirius whispered quietly, not wanting to scare the blonde haired girl any further. "She shouldn't have come even close."

"I felt my magic let her through." Harry replied. "It's strange she feels familiar." His eyes hadn't left hers and he felt a strong protectiveness wash over him. "What is your name little dove?" He asked kindly, despite the fact that he was no bigger than she was.

"Luna Lovegood." The blonde girl replied. "Where am I?"

"You're safe." Harry replied instantly. "You'll always be safe here."

"I know Harry Potter." She replied. "But, I want to know how far away from home I am. I want my mummy." Harry sat up on the sofa next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"I don't know what happened to your mummy, but we will find out for you okay?" He asked softly, feeling her nod against his shoulder. There were two cracks of apparition and Draco and Neville appeared in front of the pair, much to the shock of the adults in the room. They both reached out and placed their hands on the blonde's shoulders, allowing their magic to guide their actions. There was a small flash before four different magiks filled the room, almost oppressively. The three boys' magiks were joined with a spiralling blue aura that wound around all four of them, lighter than air with a feeling of great intelligence and innocence.

The fourth had been found.

O_o_O_o_O

Luna gazed around her new room. The last six months had all been a blur. After she had landed in the middle of the sitting room at Caddington, she had found out about her mother's death and her father's descent into depression. She had moved into Caddington permanently so that her father could travel and she felt guilty to say that she loved every minute of it.

She had been practically adopted into the family and was as close to Draco, Harold and Neville as any sister was close to her big brothers. Despite the single year age gap between them, she seemed much younger and a fierce protection had come over the boys. She knew that she should have been worried that she was in a manor with people whom belonged to one of their darkest families however, she felt comfortable enough to allow her masks to drop completely and open up to her new brothers.

She turned around as a quiet knock sounded at her door and she smiled to herself as she felt Remus's magic drift through the door.

"Come in Uncle Moony." She called in her musical voice. The door opened to reveal a smiling werewolf and she gave him a big grin in return. There was a fluctuation in the man's aura and a small frown crossed her features. "You're worried about something." She stated, moving to take hold of one of his large hands in both of hers and pulled him towards the bed, shutting the door with her magic, behind him. She sat down at the side of him and swung her legs over the edge of the tall mattress. "Tell me." She said holding eye contact with the man.

"Luna I don't want you to get upset." Remus said softly, unsure of how to go about the conversation.

"I won't." She replied. "Whatever it is you have come to say, it will sort itself out in the end and everyone will be happy with the outcome." Remus blinked at the girl's bluntness and reminded himself that this was Luna he was speaking to. Very little fazed her because of her gift to know things she shouldn't and predict things he couldn't. "I know that you and Uncle Siri are leaving to teach at Hogwarts this year and you are unsure of what to do with me whilst you are away."

"How did you know?" He asked, not being able to help himself.

"You're magic tells me you are worrying over something, Harry seems a mixture of excited, nervous and sad, Uncle Siri looks tired and a stack of paperwork appeared on the coffee table in the sitting room, each sheet stamped with a Hogwarts crest. It's not hard to make the deductions." She said with a small smirk. "I might have a solution too."

"Really?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow at this extraordinary young girl.

"Daddy has Black blood on his Grandmother's side." She said shrugging. "I already have a room and Uncle Frank, Auntie Alice and Grandma Augusta are here to watch over us. You have already discussed this with Uncle Siri but didn't know if I would accept." Remus gaped at the girl in shock before breaking into a grin and sweeping her into a hug.

"You are one special young girl." He whispered.

"This is one special family." Luna answered back. "I'm just happy to be a small part of it."

"Luna Lovegood you are more than just a small part of it." Remus said, leaning back and placing his hands on her shoulders. "In time you will come to realise how important you are."

"The events of the far future are shrouded from me." She said frowning slightly. "So much can change between now and next month."

"Don't push yourself little dove." Remus said gently, brushing a lock of silver blonde hair out of the girl's eyes. "We will face whatever comes, together as a family. You are family now Luna and to the Blacks, family means everything." The mega-watt smile that followed from the small girl lit up the whole room, and her wild magic danced around her, almost singing with happiness. She threw her arms around Remus and hugged him almost to his death.

Luna Aurora Lovegood was one happy little witch.

O_o_O_o_O

"You'll be going in the morning." Luna whispered despondently. She was spread out one of the large sofas within the Library and her three new brothers were scattered around her. "Something tells me our group will be completed upon the red engine." A sickening anxiety had started to grow in her stomach ever since her talk with Remus a month ago. She and her father had moved into Caddington, although her father was travelling most of the time, and the only thing that had stopped them from reclaiming the Black name was the worry of the dangers it would pose once she started Hogwarts.

She still couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen and it was getting worse with each passing day. She struggled to eat, she couldn't concentrate on anything and thick fog, filled with screams clouded her dreams. She was exhausted. She just wanted to go with them, to make sure that they were safe. They had been together barely seven months yet, she had found herself part of an extremely close family, her family.

"We will keep an eye out _Liten Duva_." Draco said quietly. "We will tell you as soon as we find our fifth and we promise that at least one of us will write every day. Uncle Siri and Uncle Moony will also be there so we should be able to floo over to you at the weekends without the headmaster knowing."

"You promise you'll be careful around him don't you?" She asked quietly. She knew that the boys had been given extensive training on the headmaster and how to deal with him and what to avoid, however being taught by Severus in a controlled and relaxed environment was completely different as to what lay in store for them at the castle. "It's going to be completely different than your lessons. It will be much harder to keep your control around him."

"We are as prepared as we can be." Neville allowed slowly. "But Luna, we promise that our guards will never come down whilst we're in the castle, neither will our masks. We will be okay little sister. We have each other and when you join us next year, we will have you too, just as you, will always have us. We're not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry." She burst out, unable to hold her feelings or her tongue any further. "But, you will be in so much danger in there and I can't protect you from here, I can't see anything through the manor wards and I wouldn't be able to get to you in time to be any help anyway. I want to come with you. I _need_ to be in the castle." Harry put down his book at that outburst and pinned Luna with a piercing and searching stare. He had not said anything up to this point but, he had been listening intently to how the conversation panned out and hearing the small girl lose her restraint tugged painfully at his heart.

"Look me in the eyes little dove and tell me you need to be there." He said softly. "Tell me that this is a need rather than a desperate want." Luna, instead of cowering away from the green glare that was being sent her way, took a deep breath and looked him squarely in his eyes.

"I _need_ to be there Harold." She said firmly. "I don't know why, the future is clouded from me but, I need to be there and you will need me there. We also have a fifth to find and you know that might not happen if we aren't all there. If it's just the three of you, your magiks might not pick up on it. We need all four of us to find our fifth."

"I agree." Harry allowed. "But I also don't want to put you in unnecessary danger if I don't need to. You are precious to me Dove and I won't put you in harm's way if I can help it."

"I'm more equipped to deal with the castle than any of you three, and you know it." Luna replied defiantly. "I can vanish into the crowds in a way that no one would even give me a second glance. Little Loony Lovegood, whose father is travelling, mother is dead and she has nowhere else to stay."

"How would we get you inside in the first place?" Neville asked. "Dumbledore can't know you're with us otherwise it will paint a huge target on your back. It needs to be discrete and I'm not sure whether we have enough time left to plan anything."

"We don't." Harry butted in. "Not enough time for anything concrete at least, but I think there might be a way to get you in for a couple of nights a week." Luna leaned forwards with large blue eyes, hoping that whatever her brother had come up with would see them together more often than not. "Your father would need to get in touch with Professor Flitwick directly." Harry continued. "He would need to explain to him that his daughter is having unexplained bouts of late onset, accidental magic due to the loss of her mother. As most of the magical residue is showing signs of charmed based spells, there would be a need for you to have some tutoring to harness your raw magical energy."

"That is… surprisingly full proof." Draco said with a blink. "There are clauses written into staff contracts that any child whom is on Hogwarts' list for education, can request prior tutoring in any chosen field before starting school. It is no secret that there isn't any prior schooling before Hogwarts for magical children and many of the pureblood families use the clause with their direct heirs so that they may have extra time whilst in Hogwarts to network."

"So we just have to get daddy to contact the school." Luna said, now wearing a large smile. "That should be easy and I can be in the school within a week, with a genuine reason to be there."

"It will still be dangerous Luna." Harry said sternly, making sure that his little sister knew the risks involved. "You'll have to keep up a mask and a mental shield at all times, it will be exhausting for you and if I get even the slightest doubt that you are not coping, or that your position might be endangered I will pull you out of there. If the worst is to happen and you get found out, you will not be able to return to the castle with us next year, and miss out on Hogwarts in favour of Beauxbatons. This is a promise Little Dove, and you know that it is one that I will keep."

"I am ready Harold." She stated, sure of herself. "I won't let you down and it will be a weight off my shoulders to know that I will be, at least in the close vicinity of you three for a few days a week."

"I will consult with Father and Uncle Moony tonight." Harry said with a nod. "You will need to get in touch with your Father."

"I will send daddy an owl, just before I go to bed. He should get it by tomorrow morning and hopefully I can be in the castle by Tuesday." Harry nodded once before going back to his book, there was nothing more to be said on the matter and Neville and Draco knew that Harry's mind was made up. Each secretly agreed with both him and Luna, in parts. They agreed that should anything happen, their sister was the only one they would trust to have their backs and they agreed that it was too dangerous for her to be in the castle. They just had to hope that the risk would pay off and that they would all get through the year in one piece. It would be a game of days and weeks before they could even begin to consider the year as a whole. They would have to be wary, the consequences were too severe.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I know it was a stab in the dark and I would love your views on the fourth member of the group! Let me know what you think in the comments section!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everybody! So I know that I said that this chapter wouldn't be up until tomorrow however, I have been really busy jotting down ideas over the course of this last week.**

 **So after re-installing everything, I am struggling to find my way around the sittings on Microsoft Word. (I'm still running 2010 and all of my well oiled settings have reverted to default) That being said, if you find any mistakes or huge grammar errors that I have missed, please let me know so that I may correct them.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry for the wait!**

 **Kiad**

* * *

 _Remus Lupin was a strong man; he had survived everything life had thrown at him over the last month and was currently sitting in the parlour of one of the largest pureblood manor houses in the country, sipping tea and nursing a gurgling Harold to his chest. Last night, a gas explosion had ripped through the outskirts of London, and that was when Sirius had spotted his chance. He had apparated straight into number four and whisked the Dursleys away just before their house had gone up in smoke. A large cash injection had seen them settle comfortably into a new life in the south of France, and an unfortunate victim of the fire had been transfigured to look like a small human child._

 _Harry James Potter had officially died, and in his place, laid the sleeping figure of Harold Regulus Black or that was the name that the child would soon take. Severus had brewed them the blood adoption potion and Remus watched as Sirius pricked his finger and allowed nine drops of his blood to trickle into the vial, marking him as father. Three drops followed from Narcissa, marking her as Aunt, the same from Frank and Alice, five from Neville, binding the two siblings together as brothers and finally one drop from Arcturus Black flowed into the vial. He personally wouldn't contribute; the risk of passing on the werewolf's curse too great to risk it, but he knew that his role in bringing up the child of his dead best friend would be just as great as the roles of the people surrounding him now would be._

 _Remus watched as a second dose of the potion was passed around for Neville with different donors offering different amounts of blood than with Harry's but once again five drops of Harry's blood were added as to bind the two together even tighter. As the potion was administered straight into the stomachs of their charges by Narcissa, there was no need to try and spoon feed the vile substance down the boys' throats, something for which he was eternally grateful._

 _As he watched the features of the two boys, change slightly, to now match their new ancestry, Remus Lupin knew that he would get through the next few years, as long as he had his cub._

O_o_O_o_O

Harry's green eyes snapped open at the sound of muffled screaming. He leapt out of bed, pulling on his house robe as he did so and flicking on the manor's electric, muggle lights. He practically threw himself out of the door, knowing that he would have woken his brother and that Neville would know what was happening in an instant and follow him. He flung open the door to his new sister's bedroom and took a running jump onto the bed, landing directly at the side of the screaming blonde.

"Luna!" He urged in a half panic, shaking her shoulder gently and stroking her hair away from her damp forehead. "Liten Duva!" He called again. Neville had joined him on the bed by now and was holding onto both of Luna's hands, his calming aura, flared in an attempt to soothe the girl. "Get dad." Harry whispered, worrying more than ever when Luna didn't seem to respond to any of his ministrations. The older boy nodded and dashed out of the room and Harry kept taking to the small girl, trying to free her from the torture that her own mind was putting her through. He knew that she had the ability to see things she shouldn't be able to see and he knew that the heavy magic surrounding the manor was interfering with her sight. He hadn't realised it was this bad though. He also knew how worried she was for the three of them starting Hogwarts the next morning and he felt a pain grow in his chest when he realised that if their plan didn't come through, she would be practically cut off from them all year.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked worriedly as he burst into the bedroom, Neville hot on his heels and Remus trailing behind. "What is it?" He asked, rushing around Luna's side of the bed and placing his hand on her feverish brow.

"Nightmare I think." Harry whispered back. "I could hear her screaming from our room."

"Do you think it's about tomorrow?" Remus asked quietly whilst he watched his mate carefully lift Luna's eyelids and slip into her mind. Although Harry was the most skilled in mind magiks in the house, he knew that his magic was too restless at the moment to go anywhere near Luna's mind without the danger of damaging it.

"I know that's what it's about Uncle Moony." Harold whispered, Luna's screams having died down to whimpers as Sirius worked his calming and rational influence on her mind and Neville spread out his soothing magic. "She sounded so scared this afternoon, she should never sound like that." In the few months that they had known her, Luna had always been the free and happy one of the quartet. She was wilder than the wind, her laughter was like rain on a summer breeze and her anger was like a thunder storm, threatening to sweep everyone and everything away. Hearing the fear in her voice as she had spoken about them leaving had taken its toll on Harold, and he silently promised himself that he would do anything in his power to keep her close to them this year.

"Harold, Neville." Luna sobbed suddenly, blinking as Sirius left her mind and she became aware of her surroundings. She had instantly felt their auras and was thankful that her two big brothers were there next to her. Harry and Neville each climbed onto the bed, sandwiching the blonde in the middle of them and wrapping their arms around her.

"We're here Dove." Neville whispered, kissing the top of her head. "We're right here."

"I don't want you to go without me." She whimpered. "It's not safe and I can't protect you."

"We know little one." Harry responded soothingly. "We'll find a way to get you in." Neville nodded to Sirius and Remus to let them know that they would be okay and the two men bent down to give Luna a kiss on the head and to squeeze the boys' shoulders in a gesture of silent support. As soon as they had closed the door behind them Neville started to hum Luna's lullaby and Harry quietly sang the words, the music weaving with Neville's aura and calming the blonde the rest of the way down.

"Lose yourself amongst the sounds,  
the air is still and clear here,  
high above the ground.  
So breathe it in once more,  
and is this where you feel at home?  
The breeze that sings you back to sleep,  
you're not alone.

They stole your wings little bird,  
how can you fly?  
Take to the winds now,  
I want to see you try.  
They stole your song little bird,  
how can you sing?  
Take that step;  
you can't know if you don't begin."

O_o_O_o_O

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was pacing. There had been an unexpected fire breakout in the middle of Little Winging and Privet Drive was one of the streets affected the most. It was magical in nature; there was no denying that. No amount of_ muggle _hardware could have caused that much damage in so little time. He sneered to himself at the thought of the filth that lived outside of the magical world. All those tiny, insignificant people buzzing around like insects and yet they were a constant threat to their way of life. He would see them gone…_

 _First, though, he had bigger fish to fry. The wards surrounding Number Four Privet Drive had suddenly dropped and the Dursleys and little Harry were nowhere to be seen. He had found papers signalling a move abroad and a large cash injection from an unknown source had seen Vernon, Petunia and Dudley move out of the country, and the corpse of a small child had been uncovered in the ruins of their old home._

 _He frowned at the thought that he had lost the Potter brat, and the Longbottom boy had just recently become a Black, along with an orphan Sirius and Remus had taken in. He had no details pertaining to this child, only a name; Harold Regulus Black. It was impossible to find out what the child had been called before the adoption as once the potion had been administered all records prior to that point were sealed within the vault of the family whom had taken them in. All he knew is that the boy was the same age as Neville and the Malfoy heir and would be joining them at the school once the trio had hit the age of eleven. He could wait._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had no way of knowing that the fire in Little Winging had actually been of muggle origin, a gas explosion that had ripped through several homes causing thousands of pounds worth of damage. He also couldn't have known that the cash injection given to the Dursleys had come from Sirius Black's vault and had come with the instruction of moving as far away from London as possible. Nor could he have imagined that the skeleton dug out from underneath the rubble was actually a transfigured carcass of a bulldog that had once belonged to a certain Mrs Margery Dursley and he certainly hadn't exercised the idea of Harold Regulus Black having been born Harry James Potter…_

O_o_O_o_O

Harry paced as he waited on the decision of the meeting. Xenophilius Lovegood had portkeyed in at their urgent request following the previous night's events and now the 'adults' of the manor were discussing the idea of Luna joining them in the school. The girl in question was currently holed up in the library with Neville, trying to stay busy and forget about what was happening within the formal parlour. At the current time the discussion had turned to just _how_ they were going to get her into the castle in the first place. The train was out of the question, her lack of a ticket would deny her access anyway however, once Sirius and Remus were up at the school and the Floo network was connected to the manor, the plan could go ahead and a private, and secret room could be set up for her within their quarters.

Xeno was understandably digging his heels in at the thought of his only daughter being put into such danger so soon after he had lost his wife, however as soon as he had lain eyes on her thin, exhausted body this morning he knew that the best thing to do would be to let her go. He had always known that her magic wasn't quite… ordinary and that to stabilize and ground her she needed to be a part of something bigger. This family had provided what he could not and for the first time in a very long time his daughter seemed happy. It didn't come without consequences though, but that was what being part of a family was all about and he knew he couldn't provide for her as well as the Blacks could.

"She will be safe Xeno." Sirius stated surely. "Harold would not allow her to be in any danger, and you can bet that he'll have eyes on her every minute she is in class with Flitwick. He has already said it himself, if he feels that she isn't coping with the strain of both a mental shield and a mask, he'll pull her straight out and send her home, regardless of what it might do to their future relationship. He cares too much for her to get hurt and Merlin forbid the old goat goes anywhere near her. Harold would tear him limb from limb; that is if Neville or Draco don't get there first."

"Sirius is right." Augusta said in a matter of fact sort of way. "As a family we have followed some rather more hair brained schemes than this over the last few years, and we didn't have three overprotective boys watching out for us. Your daughter will be quite safe within Hogwarts."

"If you can promise me that she will not be let out of your sight and that she will be under your fullest of protections both from the boys and from the house of Black, then I will consent to her going to the castle. I will approach Professor Flitwick directly tomorrow morning and explain that my daughter needs some pre Hogwarts tutoring, as per the student contracts and that she will be at the castle for two days a week for tutoring, as well as staying at weekends as I am travelling for work. I will request that she has rooms available to her within the castle, which are separate from any of the houses as not to cause any discrimination and I shall request that these rooms are placed close to the edge of the Forbidden forest so that she can watch the unicorns."

"That request will be rejected." Sirius butted in. "Remus will then sweep in and offer rooms next to ours, on the charms corridor."

"These will be acceptable." Xeno nodded, pleased that the Black Lord understood his plans. "They are near professors whom I have no reason not to trust, and they are near the classroom so she will not have to venture too far into the castle, for I fear that she may get lost."

"But, there are rooms available in other parts of the castle…" Remus started in a grandfatherly tone, mimicking Dumbledore. "Surely you would rather…"

"No other rooms will do." Xeno butted in, putting his foot down. "My Luna must not be given the opportunity to get lost within the school, she is precious to me and the last thing I have in the world."

"I understand my boy…" Remus continued. "However,"

"No." The blond haired man snapped, banging his hand off the desk. "She will go into rooms next to Professors Black and Lupin-Black, she will be allowed to use their Floo and their Floo only to arrive and depart the school and she will not be bothered by any other members of staff whilst she is in Hogwarts. She has just gone through a traumatic incident in which she saw her mother die, and she is still recovering. These are my terms headmaster and they meet all the criteria and exercise my full right as a parent, in accordance with Hogwarts policy."

"Then we have a deal Lord Lovegood." Sirius stated, holding out his hand.

"A deal, Lord Black." Xeno replied, shaking Sirius' hand with a grim but steely expression. "Just look after her."

"Always." Sirius replied.

* * *

 **If anyone is interested, the lyrics of Luna's lullaby are an edited set of lyrics from a song called Paradise Bird by a little known but fantastic British artist called Will Roberts. Check out his website for the song and his other music it's my new jam at the moment!**

 **Hope you enjoyed that, please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait guys! This is the last chapter before the duel! Hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Harry and Neville each took a deep breath as the came out of their meditation session, by their last tempus it was at least half six and they had little over six hours before they were due at the Black manor. They had spent almost close to an hour in their mindscapes, both their own and each other's in a last minute bid to ensure they had absorbed all of the knowledge they could glean from the stolen library books. It was an exercise that the trio had found particularly useful after some of their more heavy-duty study sessions.

They would go through their own minds, first to document and sort all of their information and new memories then, they would spend some time in each other's minds, to share information and assist in sorting techniques. By far, the most talented of the three boys in regards to mind magic was Harry. He just seemed to have a natural affiliation with the mind arts, it was he, whom had helped Draco, and Neville build their own defences and his own mind was like a fortress. Even Severus could not enter without alerting him and even the slightest brushes would trigger his alarms.

"We need to go down for breakfast soon." Neville said quietly. "We at least need to show them that we are alive."

"Auntie Alice knows where to find us if there is an emergency." Harry replied with a wave of his hand. "We need to keep focused on what is to come."

"I'm trying." Neville replied quietly. "But every time I try to plan I can't help but think about the events of yesterday. What if we're wrong to do this Harry?"

"We might be." The dark haired boy said with a shrug. "We're worrying them and we shouted at them yesterday, we might be wrong to this Neville, but it is the only way if we've got any chance of being treated like adults. We need to show them that we can make decisions for ourselves and we can learn from our own mistakes, otherwise, when we hit Hogwarts we will have been mollycoddled so much that we will be easy prey for Dumbledore. If we can't stand up to my grandfather, we have no chance up against him."

"You're right." Neville replied, a determined look settling on his features. "We need to do this ourselves. I just wish things had happened differently yesterday. I feel bad about losing it with Uncle Siri. I know he was only trying to help."

"That is for the adults to sort out amongst their selves." Harry said gently. "We just need to look after ourselves in situations like that. Both Father and Uncle Frank thought they were doing the best thing yesterday, not realising that they were making things worse. No one is to blame. Now come on, I want another look into the Patronus Charm again." Neville passed over one of the Charm books before settling down with a large book on Herbology. If they were to have any chance of defeating Pollux that afternoon, they would need what was planted in the gardens.

O_o_O_o_O

"Why wait this long to tell us Sirius?" Frank asked, clutching his mug of coffee like a lifeline. Four of the adults were all sat up to the breakfast table, trying to ignore the fact that the two boys were MIA. Augusta had retired to her sunroom to have some peace and quiet and to start planning their next moves. "All of this could have been avoided if you had been honest with us from the beginning."

"It's not that we didn't trust you Frank." Remus said gently, knowing exactly which way the ex-Longbottom Lord's thoughts were going. "We trust you and Alice more than you can know. Nevertheless, you still are a big player in the Wizengamot and neither of you retired from the auror corps until last year. If anyone could break down your mental defences, it would be Dumbledore. Moreover, I don't trust Mad-Eye Moody enough not to think he would spike you tea with veritaserum every morning. You cannot be prosecuted or blackmailed for something you don't know anything about. We were going to tell you everything on the boys' birthday; that all changed with yesterday's events, and we ask you to mull the situation over before making any more rash decisions." Remus shot Frank a look and the man had the decency to look bashful.

"You now know everything we do." Sirius said surely. "I would be prepared to take a vow on it if you are in any way unsatisfied."

"No." Alice said quickly, shooting Frank, a glare that told him he would be in trouble if he even considered it. "We trust you Sirius."

"Do you?" The Black lord asked, turning to Frank and pinning him with a stare. "Because if you have any doubts whatsoever, now would be the time to raise them. From now on, I will be exercising my full right as your house lord over any situations such as the one yesterday."

"Agreed." Frank nodded, relieved that he would not be facing any political repercussions from the happenings of the previous day. "I am truly sorry my lord and no, I do not hold any lingering doubts over our position."

"Good." Sirius nodded. "Because I would hate to be forced into a position which jeopardises the friendship between us and the family bonds I hold most dear. We are family now Frank, we might be unconventional and strange but we are still family and family to the Blacks, is everything."

"Everything." Frank agreed with a nod.

O_o_O_o_O

"Harold, Neville." Sirius called watching the boys descend the large staircase, both with noses buried in books and both in full duelling robes. The pair looked up, green and brown eyes meeting Sirius' without hesitation. "We need to talk before we leave for the manor." The pair looked at each other before nodding and following Sirius into the family lounge. They hesitated in the doorway when they saw the assembled adults including Augusta, Severus and the Malfoys.

"We're coming with you." Draco said, bouncing over to them with a grin, much to the chagrin of the adults. "For emotional support, and all that. Plus, I want to see you wipe the floor with that bast…"

"Do not finish that sentence Draco Abraxas." Narcissa warned.

"What do you say around the boy Lucius?" Remus asked incuriously, turning to the blond lord. Sirius, Neville and Harold snickered at that and were given unimpressed glares from the rest of the assembled group.

"Care to explain what in merlin's name you were thinking yesterday?" Severus drawled, staring the two brothers down and giving their mental shields his customary brush. He felt them tighten their occlumency and internally grinned.

"We were thinking that if we finally stood up to Pollux, he might be told off enough by grandfather to leave us alone, respect us so much that he actually takes an active role in our lives or, loses so badly he is scared to come anywhere near us." Neville said offhandedly, slipping into one of the large armchairs and brushing invisible lint off his shoulder. The group's eyebrows raised at the arrogance lacing his tone and the confident way in which he held himself. Harry grinned and perched on the chair arm, next to his brother. None of the adults had seen Neville's 'pureblood heir' act yet, it was something they had been working on in private between themselves and Harry found it hilarious every single time.

"Being that as it may," Narcissa continued. "It was irresponsible for you boys to just run off like you did yesterday without sitting and talking it through like adults."

"We tried that." Harold said, his voice going unusually cold. "Uncle Frank and Dad started shouting at one another." The two men in question winced and they all knew that a serious talk was needed after the excitement of the day was over. "Contrary to popular belief, we knew exactly what we were doing yesterday and we knew that arguments between ourselves were going to be a standard thing when dealing with Pollux Black. That is something you have drilled into us from an early age. We know how he works."

"You on the other hand seem to have forgotten that yesterday." Neville added, his voice going as cold as Harold's and their collective magic curling around them both in a protective sort of way. Silence reigned for a few seconds before Harold cast a tempus and frowned.

"We have to leave now if we want to make it on time." He announced, sliding off the chair and walking towards the Floo room, Neville and Draco flanking him. None of them looked back to see which, if any, of the adults were following.

O_o_O_o_O

"I can't believe they just spoke to us like that." Sirius said, in shock. "We really messed up yesterday and this is going to take some fixing."

"Everything will turn out just fine in the end." Narcissa said gently. "They are hiding behind their occlumency shields at the moment and supressing everything in order to think straight."

"They were right though." Alice said quietly. "They did try to explain things yesterday and we, as a collective didn't listen. Maybe it is time we started to trust them as much as we trust each other. We all have, after all, had a hand in their training, they are learning from us and anything that happens is a product of our teachings."

"Well said my Lady." Severus said, nodding in approval. "How many times have we discussed the dangers of Pollux Black with them? They retain everything and Harold plans for anything, you should have known that any meeting with the man was not going to go down conventionally." The group nodded before starting to make their way out of the door, following the route the boys had taken to the Floo room. They could only guess at what was waiting for them on the other side.

O_o_O_o_O

"Good morning grandfather." Harold said softly, stepping out of the Floo with a nod. He should have known that the Black Lord would be waiting for them. "I take it you received father's missive."

"I did indeed young heir." Arcturus replied, watching as the rest of the trio exited his fire and nodded at him. "I found it most troubling."

"I can imagine." Neville replied calmly and respectfully. "We have, of course made waves over the last twenty four hours."

"More than you can know Master Black. Come through to the lounge so we may discuss the consequences of what should happen today." The three boys nodded and followed their Lord through the huge rooms of the Black family manor until they reached the informal lounge. They relaxed slightly at the use of the room, as they knew that they were in no immediate trouble. Arcturus waved them all down into chairs and the trio took seats around the room, each crossing their legs, their backs remaining straight and their magic wrapped around their minds, the perfect pictures of pureblood heirs. "I would like to hear your side of what happened yesterday afternoon." Arcturus stated, clicking his fingers for tea and serving it to the three boys.

"Grandfather Pollux arrived at the manor yesterday." Harold started. "It is no secret that he was there to question your decisions over our placement within the family, I told him so myself after he tried to enter my mind, uninvited. He made a grievous insult to my person, attempted to pierce my occlumency shield and drew his wand in our home. There was no way in Morgana's name I was going to allow that to go unchallenged."

"Indeed." The man drawled. "What about you Master Neville?"

"It was clear from the moment we entered the room that Grandfather Pollux was not there for a social call." The boy said, his voice unwavering. "He was in a defensive position, his wand drawn and when I felt him brush Harold's occlumency shields I knew what was going to transpire. Therefore, I stood by my brother's decision and I do not in any way regret my actions."

"What about the events that transpired after Lord Pollux left? How did your parents take the news?" The boys shared a look and Harry nodded to Neville to let him know that he had the situation under control.

"They didn't take it too well my Lord." He stated lowly. "I understand their reasons however, their reactions where somewhat to be desired. Father tried to bind Uncle Frank to his will, using house magic after Uncle Frank told him he wouldn't be coming today. We lost our cool with them both after that. What I don't understand grandfather is that, they have repeatedly warned us about grandfather Pollux yet let him run circles around them yesterday. They acted exactly the way he wanted them to act, even if he didn't get the result he was looking for."

"What happened then?" Arcturus asked gently, this was a side to the story he hadn't heard yet. His grandson's missive had told him that the boys had hidden themselves away in the manor and they wouldn't come out, he had no idea as to the actual reason why.

"Well after Neville stared down father; which has got to be one of the bravest things I have ever seen," Harry said, shooting his brother a fond glance. "We thought it best to hide ourselves away from the bickering adults so that we could meditate and concentrate on what we needed to learn for today. We spent all night in our Warren studying and when we came downstairs this morning we found everyone waiting for us."

"What do you think that was like for the adults of your home?" The Black lord asked. "Not seeing you all last night?"

"Difficult." Neville answered honestly. "Father looked like he hadn't slept this morning. Though I'm not sure whether that was from missing us or his fall out with Uncle Siri."

"I think it was more likely the fact that Aunt Alice was ripping him a new one." Harold said with a snicker. "She wasn't too impressed with his actions yesterday."

"Whilst I am proud of you for standing up for yourselves." Arcturus said calmly. "You have to understand that your Grandfather Pollux is a dangerous man. Your parents were probably worried sick about you last night and I am sure that they will continue to worry over you until this business has been dealt with. You are correct in saying that they are the ones who have taught you how to deal with your other grandfather, and that is because they know just how difficult he can be. I do support your actions yesterday to a certain extent. Standing up for yourselves and each other is a very honourable thing to do, however you must learn to pick your fights carefully. Am I to assume that some underhand tactics have been deployed here?" The boys' blush told him everything he needed to know and he silently approved of their very Slytherin strategies. "I do not wish to know what they are." He said with a half-smile, waving off their concern. "Just be careful." Their nods reassured him and he nodded.

"Thank you grandfather." Neville said quietly. "I know we have put you in a difficult position."

"Nonsense my dear Neville." Arcturus beamed, his sombre demeanour melting away to the cheery man the boys knew and loved. "It will be nice to see old Pol taken down a peg or two. He needs to know that my decision has been worth it, and what better way to gain yourselves some duelling practice other than against an unknown opponent?" The boys grinned, knowing that the serious bit was over and done with, they wondered where the adults had got to as they chatted some more with their beloved grandfather, himself offering them tips on their duelling style and Draco joining in with the laughter that rebounded around the room at some of their Grandpa Arc's more outlandish suggestions.

O_o_O_o_O

"The boys are in with their grandfather." Melania Black neé McMillan stated as the adults stepped out of the fire. "They are not to be disturbed until the duel so I suggest we all take tea within the formal lounge." The group winced at the cold tone and the fact that they were being summoned to the formal lounge. It meant that they were in far more trouble than the boys were and they knew that they were in for an ear roasting. Melania may have started out a McMillan however; she was now a Black and was taught with the best of them. Cassiopeia, Lucretia, Irma and Melania were the four strong females behind the famous Black lords and they were just as influential as the males in the running of the house. The group trailed slightly as the tall, elegant female drifted through the manor towards the lounge and each of them, particularly Frank, Remus and Sirius, knew that they were knee deep in the brown stuff without a freshening charm.

"Now then." Melania said, once they were all settled with a cup of tea in their hands. "I would much like to know why you thought it was prudent to allow the boys to be pushed around by Pollux Black to the point that they thought that duelling him was the best course of action."

"Grandmother…" Sirius started, but was cut off by the stately woman.

"Furthermore, I want to know the events that caused them to feel like they had to hide within their own home. If they do not feel safe and comfortable there, where else might they be able to go? Whom else can they confide in? They are shut off from the rest of the world, and with good reason. You didn't change Harry's name just because you felt like it, they need to be protected and who is going to do it if not the people who should?" The woman levelled the group with a glare that was reminiscent of her husband's and Frank and Sirius shifted in their seats.

"It was my fault." Sirius finally said. "I lost my temper yesterday and I shouldn't have."

"If you are to blame Sirius then I am equally, if not more guilty." Frank responded with a shake of his head. "I told them I wouldn't be here to support them today and you were forced to take action against that."

"I've never seen Harry look at me with such disgust as he did yesterday." Sirius said quietly. "If I never see that look again, it will still be too much." Remus placed a steadying hand on his mate's knee and let his magic wrap supportively around the animagus. He had held the Black lord the previous night, as he had cried himself to sleep, heartbroken at the fact that their son couldn't come to them with the confidence that he would be listened to. It had shaken them both and they realised just how grown up their cub was, despite his age.

"I lost control first." Frank whispered. "I shouted at them and at you, and you were forced to make that decision based on my actions. I am truly sorry that our sons felt the need to talk to any of us the way they did both last night and this morning. You are my head of house and they are our children. We should have supported them better."

"Yes you should." Melania nodded. "I can see that you understand clearly, what your actions have cost you and it sounds like there is much making up to do between yourselves and the boys, and I don't mean smoothing things over with material goods. They need support, care, and trust. They needed to be treated as the adults they have been forced to become, and they need to be cared for as the children they still are." She pinned Sirius and Frank with a stern glare and nodded, satisfied when she saw that they were properly chastised. "As for the duel, I do not believe you need to worry. I have had Irma on the Floo this morning telling me that Pollux Black has come down with some sort of magical exhaustion and I haven't missed the way the boys have spun things so that the duel may take place near some young devil's snare."

"They are disgustingly brilliant aren't they?" Sirius said with a hesitant smirk.

"That being said, it will still be a difficult challenge for them and I much look forwards to seeing the outcome." She said. "I am also glad to see that they have the ever present support of their cousin and I can tell each of you now that my husband will be teaching them some techniques as we speak."

* * *

 **So who do you think is going to win? I think it will be a close call but beyond that I'm staying silent. What did you think to the introduction of Melania Black nee McMillan? She will be a big player in the later chapters.**

 **Let me know your predictions!**

 **Kiad**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I've had some bad news from work today that means I won't be able to post anything new for a month! I fly on Sunday so I shall try and get as much up as I can before then, if I manage to post whilst I'm away then it is a bonus for you guys, if not I shall be back online around the end of March.**

 **This is the DUEL by the way people! It's finally here!**

* * *

"It is time." Lord Arcturus Black stated as he felt the wards allow someone through the Floo. "Come now, and meet with your Grandfather." The trio followed their Lord as he cut through the manor easily and met Pollux in the entrance hall.

"My Lord." Pollux greeted with a bow.

"Pollux." The head of house responded with a nod. "Usually I would offer you tea however; I believe you have business today with two of the young men stood behind me."

"Indeed my lord." The younger man nodded.

"I will accompany you all out in the gardens if it is agreeable." Arcturus stated in a way that brokered no arguments. "I am interested to observe the outcome of today's proceedings." Pollux's eye twitched and he knew that he was in more trouble than he had originally anticipated. He had not missed the way the boys had not moved out from behind their lord and he could see who Arcturus's favourite to win was. He had come down with a nasty bout of magical exhaustion the previous evening and he wouldn't have put it past the brats to have been the cause. He had however, no proof and even his wife, whom he had ordered to cast multiple detection charms upon his person, had not found anything untoward.

"It is my Lord." He said and he watched as the older man turned to Harold and Neville whom also nodded their consent.

"We also would like to request an audience." Sirius stated, entering the entrance hall with the rest of the family plus Melania behind him. "If of course it is agreeable with both parties." Pollux sneered as he nodded. Harry almost shook his head to spite those whom he was still mad at however; his brother got in before him and agreed; shooting him a look that told him Neville knew exactly what he had almost done.

"Excellent." Arcturus said with a clap and a smile. "Shall we take this outside gentlemen?" The large group followed the Black Lord out into the gardens and Harry and Neville grinned when they saw that their grandfather had led them to a spot directly beside the beds of Devil's Snare that Neville had planted the previous summer. It seemed the Black lord wanted them to win just as much, if not more than their father did.

"Would you adjudicate for us Grandfather?" Harry asked innocently once all of the adults and Draco were seated on soft picnic blankets.

"Of course my dear boy." Arcturus replied cheerfully. "I would be proud to." The boys and Pollux fell into their duelling stances and they felt wards being erected around them. Harry and Neville were stood back to back, each on one leg with their arms out to help with balance and their wands held lightly between their fingers. Although they had yet to reach the age of eleven they had been allowed the pick of the old family wands until they found something that suited them both. Incidentally, their wands were brothers, each containing a unicorn hair from a particularly fine female. Their wand woods however could not have been more different. Harry's Yew of 12 and a half, flexible inches starkly contrasted Neville's Chestnut of 12 pliable inches of wood and the same could be said for the two boy's personalities.

"They make quite a sight don't they?" Narcissa whispered to Alice as they watched them slip into a half-meditative trance in preparation for the cue to fight. The two boys, with their unusual stance showed just how in tune, the brothers were and they knew that should the young Malfoy heir have been stood with them, they would have simply changed their positions to incorporate their cousin.

"They are unique in the way that they stand." Alice whispered back. "I asked Harold once why their stance was so unstable and he told me it was so they could strike early like the snakes they were destined to be. I didn't quite know what to make of that answer."

"I am not surprised that Harry's stance is snake like however, I would have thought that Neville would prefer to keep both of his feet firmly on the ground. He is, after all the most grounded of the trio."

"It changes." Draco piped up from the side of his mother. "We each have our own stances and we use them when we duel individually or as a trio however, when we duel as a duo we always choose once stance and just go with it. Neville prefers to change his to match ours, rather than slow either of us down by forcing us to change our footing."

"And what is your stance?" Alice asked, genuinely interested in the inner workings of the boys' relationship.

"Feet together, en point, wand hand out to the side and the other straight up." Draco replied. "It makes for rapid movement over the ground whilst still allowing me to either jump or duck as needed."

"I can see now why Neville's stance would slow you down." Alice said with a grin. "Only you or Harold would be comfortable with as little connection to the floor as possible." Draco grinned in return and they turned their attention back towards the main attraction.

O_o_O_o_O

"Do you all understand the rules?" Arcturus asked. "No unforgivables and fight until first blood is drawn." The three duellers nodded their acceptance. "Very well then, stand by for countdown. Three. Two. One… Duel." Arcturus jumped out of the way as the three burst into action.

Harry was first off the bat in getting his spells out and he forced Pollux into defence before the Black lord had managed to get a spell off. Neville immediately dropped to the floor and water spewed out of his wand just in time for Harry to cast a freeze charm at it, trapping Pollux's feet in the ice. The Black lord soon followed Neville to the ground and got a Bombarda off, shattering the ice and freeing himself only to be forced to remain on the floor under Harry's barrage of spells. The young Black seemed to be firing everything he knew from tickling charms to fire curses, some red herrings which were just wand sparks to throw their opponent off and some truly vicious cutting charms.

"Look at pup go!" Sirius cheered, watching the blur that was his son.

"What is Neville doing?" Lucius asked with a frown. The elder of the two siblings had yet to get back to his feet and seemed to be chanting in Latin, his wand focused on the flowerbeds.

"Wait and see my dear lord Malfoy." Arcturus replied from where he had taken his seat next to his grandson. "Just you watch this little trick." The adults' eyes widened, with the exception of Melania and Arcturus, as vines started sprouting from the year old Devil's Snare. The tendrils seemed to glow with an earthy magic, which could be easily recognised as Neville's and they crept forwards towards the boys' opponent.

"What is this?" Pollux roared as he spotted the plants and as his attention wavered, Harry's disarming spell struck true. The younger of the two boys stopped firing as soon as their grandfather was disarmed and Pollux was powerless to stop the vines of Devil's Snare from winding around his arms and legs and lifting him into the air. "Put me down at once!" He shouted, slowly starting to turn an ugly shade of purple.

"Not until we have a full apology for ourselves, our family and Grandfather Arcturus." Harold said coldly. "You have questioned your house Lord's decisions and if it was me I would have cast you out the minute I knew you had attempted to enter my mind. Luckily, for you, grandfather still has a few years left yet before we take over the house so, for now, an apology would suit us fine." Pollux was now apocalyptic with rage over how these insolent little brats were talking to him and he was about to give them his full fury when he felt a tendril slowly start to wrap around his neck. Harry grinned when he saw the beginnings of fear enter his grandfather's eyes. He knew that there was no chance in Hell or Avalon that they would have gotten an apology the first time around and his brother's vines were doing exactly what they wanted them to do.

"An apology Grandfather." Neville said coldly, tightening the hold his plants had on Pollux's outer limbs. Said man was being held about a foot off the ground, spread-eagled as the vines did their work and the more he struggled the tighter they wound.

"I'm sorry." The man spluttered; panicking as the vines wound tighter. "I am sorry for disobeying house law and putting disrespect on yourselves and your family. I officially apologise to our house lord and beg forgiveness from all parties." He gasped when the vines tightened painfully then after a second they were gone. He slumped to the ground and watched fearfully as Harry approached and fired a low powered cutting charm, nicking his left cheek and drawing first blood.

"You ever cause a grievance within our family again, and I promise you that we will end you in the most embarrassing and painful way we can." The young, green-eyed boy stated coldly into his ear as he returned the wand. "That is a promise my _Lord_." The last part was spoken with a sneer worthy of Snape and as the wards dropped, the two boys turned their backs as a last insult and walked towards their family who were watching with open mouths. The whole thing had lasted minutes.

O_o_O_o_O

Not a word had had been spoken between the boys and their immediate family as they returned to the manor. Their Grandfather Arc and their Grandmother Mel had offered them warm congratulations on their win and sent them home to get some food and some rest. The two had merely smiled and given thanks for their grandparents' well wishes before stepping into the fire and making their way straight to their room, Draco following them up every step of the way. It seemed that the blond had easily taken sides with his cousins and all three had snubbed the adults whom had followed them through the Floo.

"I can't believe what we have witnessed." Sirius said with a sigh, sinking into an armchair in the formal lounge and taking the tumbler of firewhiskey his mate had offered him. "They were so…"

" _Dark_?" Frank finished.

"No." Remus replied shaking his head. "They may have enjoyed that however, I do not believe that they did it to intentionally cause harm. If that were what they wanted to do then Harry would have removed a limb with that cutting curse. I believe they achieved what they wanted to though."

"And just what do you believe that was?" Severus drawled, testing to see if the werewolf had picked up on the same things he had done throughout the display.

"Embarrassment." Remus answered with a shrug. "They wanted to bring him down a peg or two and claim an apology on our behalf. Those are not the actions of dark wizards; those are the actions of two boys wanting justice for their family."

"I agree." Alice added. "What we witnessed there was them testing themselves against a new opponent and wiping the floor with them, just to prove a point."

"And what point would that exactly be?" Lucius asked.

"They wanted to show us that they are perfectly capable of handling someone such as Pollux Black." Sirius answered. "They wanted to prove to us that they are not two little defenceless boys. They are what we raised them to be; powerful and clever with strong family principles. They put us first before their desire to do more damage today." With that statement, silence fell across the room's occupants. Each was lost in their own thoughts on what had transpired that afternoon however, one thing they all agreed on was that their boys had grown up quicker than they had anticipated.

O_o_O_o_O

"How do you feel?" Draco asked quietly once the trio had made it to the sanctuary that was their shared room. The boys had insisted on an extra bed being moved in for when their cousin wanted to stay over and it was in this moment that they had never felt more thankful for the blond's support.

"Different." Neville whispered, sitting down and beginning to unlace his dragon hide gauntlets. "I enjoyed it."

"So did I." Harry agreed quietly. "I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to feel the pain he put us through yesterday." Now that they had returned to their home, their shields had quickly begun to fall and the events of the last two days caught up with them.

"Does this mean we're dark?" Neville asked quietly. "Does this make us evil?"

"No." Harry responded, shaking his head. "We're definitely on the darker side of grey, but we remain grey all the same. If we had followed through with our desires then yes, we would be dark."

"The temptation will never go away." Draco said softly. "I remember a conversation between my dad and uncle Sev. Sev was concerned over his growing need to perform the dark arts, to cause harm to people whom had done him wrong. Father told him that is was normal for those who had dabbled in the arts to want to use them more often. He said it was all to do with a person's magic, that some were more inclined to darker magic than light and it was something we cannot change. Our magic is our magic and it doesn't matter what we want, The Lady governs us on the most fundamental of levels."

"So we're not dark?" Neville asked quietly.

"Not yet." Harry replied. "But, we have the potential to be."

"Why do I feel so disappointed?" The older boy asked.

"It's the house magic." Draco piped up again. "You have the magic of the Blacks running through you. The Blacks are as dark as they come and you have just spent the afternoon at the family manor, using borderline grey/dark spells in the presence of Mum, Dad, Uncle Sev, Uncle Siri, Uncle Moony, both of your grandfathers and your grandmother your magic is bound to have been called to by the residual magiks in the area. Your emotions are currently being influenced by your magical needs."

"Will you stay with us tonight Drake?" Harold asked quietly. "Your magic is soothing."

"Of course." The young Malfoy replied, hopping off his bed and dragging Neville by the hand over to Harry's bed before climbing in and curling up in between the two boys, letting his magic out so that it wrapped around the three of them, calming and soothing his two best friends.

It was like this, the three of them curled up in one bed, illuminated under the pale glow of Draco's star like magic; that the adults found them later that evening.

O_o_O_o_O

"I don't know what to do Moony." Sirius sighed, sagging down onto the bed. His mate was already under the covers and propped up against the headboard, a book in his hands. "For the first time since Halloween, I feel lost."

"Everything will work out." Remus said gently, laying his book onto his lap and reaching out for one of his mate's hands, interlocking their fingers on top of the sheets. "Give them a couple of days to collect themselves and then we'll sit them down for a chat."

"You didn't see Harry's face." Sirius whispered, still not turning to look at his mate. "You didn't see the disgust in his eyes."

"Pads." Remus whispered, sitting up to wrap his arms around the animagus. "You acted how you saw fit. Harry might not have liked it, but you are still his father and head of house. Those boys might be growing up to the point where they can make their own decisions however, you are ultimately the head of this household." Sirius turned then, to argue but Remus merely raised his hand to stop the tirade. "I'm not saying you should be laying down strict house rules and grounding them, all I'm saying is that they need to understand your actions yesterday, just as much as we need to understand theirs. In Harry's eyes, we allowed Pollux to run circles around us, and maybe he did however, the decision to attempt to bind Frank to your will was an educated decision and ultimately, one that, if the situation had of been different; would have benefited the house greatly. You made a power play yesterday, the first since you joined this family. This is you preparing to take up your role as Lord Regent Black and I am so proud of you." Sirius blinked as he felt a lump form in his throat.

"You are?" He asked.

"Very much so Sirius." Remus repeated sincerely. He saw his mate study him, as if trying to see the deception in his eyes however, there was none to find, and his amber and brown eyes were as warm and open as ever.

"Thank you." The older male said finally. "I needed that."

"Anytime pads." Remus replied with a smile, kissing his mate's forehead before leaning back and picking his book back up. "Now hurry up and come to bed, this old werewolf's exhausted." Sirius chuckled and hurried to change, settling down next to his mate once he had done so. The pair of them were asleep in minutes.

O_o_O_o_O

"How much damage do think I caused?" Frank asked lowly, sitting his book on his lap and turning to his wife. "Between both Sirius and I and between all of us and the boys, how much did I mess up?" Alice placed her own book on her knee and turned her sharp blue eyes onto her husband's face.

"You certainly didn't act the brightest lumos." She said surely. "However, this is nothing that can't be fixed. It is our first major family argument, and I would say that within eight years, that's pretty impressive. The first is always going to be the hardest but we will all learn something from this experience. I have a feeling that Sirius will sit the boys down and lay out the foundations of some basic ground rules tomorrow. What he did to you yesterday, what was so misinterpreted, was he attempted a power play, the first since he re-joined his house. For it to have backfired upon him so gravely will certainly cause him to step back and overlook the situation."

"I hope Remus hasn't had to pick him up off of the floor on my behalf." Frank said quietly. "I would hate to have knocked that famous confidence and surety he has in himself and his decisions so badly he daren't attempt another."

"Sirius Black isn't as confident or as sure of himself as he makes out to be." Alice said with a small smirk. "However, he does bounce back from social disasters rather quickly. Remember when old batty Bertha caught him kissing Florence Finbok behind the greenhouses? It went around school quicker than a chest cold in midwinter."

"Didn't he end up hexing her a week later?" Frank said with a frown, remembering the incident and the fact that Bertha Jorkins had ended up in the hospital wing with a serious bout of magical boils.

"All I am saying is that he bounced back from that one pretty quickly, despite having his name dragged through the mud by batty." Alice said, waving off her husband's question. "He started seeing Mary McDonald a week later. He'll be fine Frank. We all will. Just you wait and see, this time next week everything will be back to normal."

"Alice I love you, I really do…" Frank said in a serious but slightly scared tone. "But I think you must be catching the Black madness if you think this family is anything remotely close to normal." Alice started giggling and within minutes, the pair felt lighter than they had done in days.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I'm sort of scared of the boys, knowing that a 9 year old Harry and Neville can do that to their powerful grandfather.**

 **Tell me you thoughts on how it all has ended!**

 **This is just about the end of everything I want to write about their childhood from now so we'll be starting to skip forwards to Hogwarts soon. There may be just one more chapter left before then. Anything else we will see as flashbacks.**

 **P.S. We won't actually see the chat the family has, not in any sort of logical chapter anyway. It will however, be alluded to later on in the story and maybe I'll include it in a flashback scene.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter before Hogwarts! Lots of big events in this one and a lot of information to take in! Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

O_o_O_o_O

Peter Pettigrew knew he was running on borrowed time. Black and the wolf would soon close in around him and he needed to hide himself away in the last place they would think to look. He was scuffling around in the bins in Diagon Alley when the answer was presented to him on the front page of the daily prophet.

GRYFFINDOR BLACK DEFIES DUMBLEDORE!

LONGBOTTOMS JOIN THE HOUSE OF BLACK!

SIRIUS BLACK CONFIRMED AS BLACK HEIR!

The paper it seemed, hadn't known which headline to print, so had gone with all three one under another on the front page. The bold lettering took up that much space on the paper that Scabbers had to rifle through the pages to get the rest of the story. If Sirius had re-joined the Blacks, he would certainly not be in a position to start making friendly with other light houses (Longbottoms exempt it seemed). However, it would be the perfect opportunity for Peter to hide himself away within a light-sided house, under Dumbledore's protection and under the dark's nose. His thoughts turned to possible candidates and his direction of travel turned towards the village of Ottery St Catchpole.

O_o_O_o_O

"This chamber demands order!" Amelia Bones shouted over the din of the members of the Wizengamot, firing off red sparks with her wand. She had become head of the DMLE not two months ago and had quickly realised what a whole heap of dragon dung she had landed into. The current session was one of many surrounding the disappearance of one Peter Pettigrew, now known as the betrayer of the Potters after Sirius Black's clearance a year ago. The house of Black, still figure headed by the Lord Arcturus was adamant that the light knew where the betrayer was and were hiding him away. The light declared that the dark were looking after their own and the deatheater was being protected by the dark. The greys were split down the middle. Frank Black, former Longbottom had long since defected to the dark and therefore the allied house Lords; Lovegood, Greengrass, Selwyn and Davis had started to swing their votes, the houses of Patel, Hopkins, Johnson and Runcorn however, had sided with Dumbledore leaving a clear split down the grey faction of the Wizengamot.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore roared over the arguing houses, flaring his aura and commanding silence within the chamber.

"Thank you head warlock." Amelia acknowledged, nodding towards the aged wizard. "I think it is clear that no new information regarding the disappearance of Pettigrew is going to come to light." The head of the DMLE continued. "My department therefore, is placing a 50,000 galleon reward for him to be found alive. If however, anyone is found harbouring said wizard there will be a 100, 000 galleon fine and a decade in Azkaban waiting for them." There were murmurs of agreement from all sides of the chamber and the light and dark factions were continually throwing dour looks across the room.

"Madame Bones, if I may?" Arcturus Black asked, standing up and flashing his light, showing that he wished to speak.

"The chamber recognises Arcturus Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." Dumbledore announced to the room. Amelia nodded to the old wizard and he flashed her a grateful smile.

"My family recognises Peter Pettigrew as a danger to our society and a spy." Arcturus said darkly. "It is due to his leaked information that James and Lily Potter were murdered two years ago." A wave of collective agreement rippled throughout the chamber. They had all witnessed the difficult trial of Sirius Black as he told them all, under truth serum the events of that night, almost breaking down in the middle of the chamber as the harrowing details spewed out of his mouth before he could stop them. It had been ordered, by the Wizengamot, after a slur campaign had ripped through Britain, marking him as the spy for the light. The fallout from that trail had been huge and the hunt for Peter had officially begun. "Therefore, the house of Black will also match the reward price of the DMLE for any witch or wizard who delivers Pettigrew to Madame Bones alive." It took three seconds before pandemonium hit.

"ORDER!" Dumbledore shouted, creating bangs and sparks with his wand. It was going to be another long session.

O_o_O_o_O

"The Wizengamot is all about knowing who sides with which houses." Arcturus stated, flipping over a blackboard on which a diagram of the Wizengamot seats was drawn. "I know that you boys have got years to go before you need to really know the ins and outs of politics however, knowing the different alliances between houses is still beneficial, if not crucial for networking at Hogwarts." The three ten year olds were sat, looking up at their house lord in respect, dicta-quills copying down each and every sentence. "If you insult someone from the house of Abbot you must know which of the other houses will be coming after you. Incidentally, if you _do_ insult the Heiress to the Abbot house you would be ticking off the house of Bones, and Amelia Bones is not someone you want as your enemy. She lost all but her niece to the last war and she currently holds the position of the Head of the DMLE. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones have grown up together, just like you three and are definitely two girls with whom you want to make fast friends."

"Which houses are allied with us grandfather? Apart from the obvious ones of course." Harold asked, frowning.

"Glad you asked Harry." Arcturus said with a grin. "As you know, there are three prominent factions in the Wizengamot, and The House of Black is only one of three to have an inroad to each of them."

"The dark, the greys and the light." Draco answered.

"Right you are young dragon." Arcturus said, nodding approvingly. "However, the neutral houses can also be split down the middle."

"Dark inclined and light inclined." Draco answered again, earning himself a warm smile from the Black lord.

"So the house of Black has allies in all four sections." Harry said with a nod.

"Three sections young Harold." Arcturus corrected. "The greys are the greys regardless of which way they are so inclined. It is important to remember this. They are fickle, and there are houses that sit right in the middle, voting one week with the dark then the next with the light, it all depends on what is being proposed."

"My head is starting to hurt." Harold said with a moan. "I don't think I'm going to be cut out for this grandpa." Arcturus let out a chuckle at his grandson's displeasure of politics.

"You have some years to go Harold before you need to be perfect on this. Your father has many years left in him yet. Now back to allies… The house of Black has an inroad to the light through which house? Can any of you tell me?"

"The Tonks House." Neville supplied almost instantly. "Despite Andromeda being disowned from the Black family, we can still claim rights over her if we need to keep her in line. She married a muggleborn called Edward Tonks and their house became a minor house last year through his fame and incomings, garnered by his law firm. They have one daughter called Nymphadora who will still be at Hogwarts when we get there."

"Very good Neville." Arcturus praised happily, much to Harry's chagrin. "Now can Draco give me our link to the greys?"

"We have two." Draco answered after a moment of thought. "The Lovegoods and the Greengrasses."

"Correct, both darker inclined, though old Xeno does often vote with the light, when the mood should take him." Arcturus nodded. "Now you Harold, who are our main connections within our own sect?"

"Well the obvious ones are Longbottom and Malfoy." Harry said. "But we have lots of others too I suppose. The houses of Prince, Lestrange, and Nott are all closely aligned with us, though I'm not exactly sure which of those are official allies of ours."

"Uncle Sev sits in the Prince seat and is an official ally of both the Malfoys and the Blacks, in fact I think we are his _only_ official allies."

"Kinda makes you feel special doesn't it?" Neville stated dryly causing the four of them all to burst into laughter.

"To answer your question Harry," Arcturus said once his chuckles had died down. "The Blacks' official allies are Malfoy, Longbottom, Prince, Peverell, Greengrass, Lovegood, Tonks, Potter and there was one other, can any of you boys guess it?" Harry was taken aback by the Potter name being amongst the list of allies, but soon turned his attention to the task at hand. He frowned as remembered a name from a conversation with his father, many years ago.

"I think I might have it." He said hesitantly. "I remember father saying something about Voldemort. His real name was… Riddle I think." He was really struggling now to remember the details and he unconsciously slipped into a half meditate trance to quickly search through his memories. "Riddle was his name from his father's side and I remember his mother was from an old pureblood family, one of the sacred 28 I think." He was starting to mutter through lists and Arcturus' eyes were getting bigger at each piece of information passing through the child's lips. "Gaunt!" Harry soon exploded looking relieved, but then he frowned again, "But that can't be right, despite their ancient status they were only small. They must have been part of a bigger house at one time."

"Correct Harold." Arcturus said slowly, it was his lord's secrets he was starting to give away now and he wasn't quite sure how best to proceed. He had come this far though and his lord's documents were all public records. "The Gaunt family were part of one of the presidential houses of the Wizengamot."

"Voldemort is related to Slytherin?" Neville asked, his eyes going wide. "How in Morgana's name did the Gaunts end up on the second tier?"

"Inbreeding and foolishness." The Black lord replied. "They are the perfect example of what a house becomes if they only breed amongst themselves; I am ashamed to say that the Black family madness is a cause of inbreeding amongst ourselves."

"That's why it only shows up in certain generations." Draco replied. "Because of the lack of new magiks."

"Correct young Dragon." Arcturus replied. "That is part of the reason I agreed to take the two of you in to the house. To add new family magic to our line, and breathe new life into the House of Black."

"Grandfather, you said that the Blacks were allied with the Potter family." Harry said with a frown "But I thought we sat on very different sides of the war."

"The Blacks haven't always been Dark Harold." Arcturus said. "Neither were the Potters always completely light. Do not forget we married into each other's lines only three generations back. It was only due to the nature of the last war did the houses and factions truly shift into what they are today."

"If ever the house of Potter should rise again." Harry stated. "It will stand proudly at the side of the houses of Black, Malfoy and Longbottom."

"That is what I like to hear." Arcturus said with a fond smile. "Now back to your studies." There were groans as the three boys once more took up their quills and started dictating notes.

O_o_O_o_O

"He's gone." Sirius whispered, stepping out of the large room and closing the door behind him. A platinum band shined clearly on his right forefinger, after the official 28 days mourning it would be moved to his ring finger to symbolise his position as head of the House of Black. He knelt down in front of his two sons, adoptive daughter and his little cousin. "He wanted you to know how proud he was of you all." He whispered softly. Even though she had only been with the family a few weeks, Arcturus had taken an instant liking to little Luna and she had followed him everywhere he went whenever she was at the Black manor.

"I could feel him slipping away." The little blonde girl replied steadily. "It was peaceful."

"Grandpa wouldn't have let it be anything else." Harry stated. "He has known it was coming for a long time. That is why he started our bi-daily lessons with him; he was preparing us for his death."

"It's okay to be upset you guys." Sirius said softly. "It's a big thing."

"We're fine Uncle Siri." Neville replied. "We knew it was coming too. Luna and I could both sense it in his magic."

"That being said, you know where to find your uncle Remus and I, if you need us." The quartet nodded and stood to leave.

"Could you give these to Grandma Mel when you go back in?" Neville asked, weaving his magic between his fingers to wandlessly and wordlessly create a bunch of everlasting Marigolds mixed with sprigs of Rosemary. "Marigolds for grief, Rosemary for remembrance." He answered, at his Uncle's puzzled look. "She'll know what they mean."

"You are, a very thoughtful young man Neville James." Sirius said proudly, kissing the young man on the forehead. "Never change." With that, Sirius pushed open the door once more and slipped inside.

"We'll be okay." Luna said in a musical voice, her eyes glazing slightly.

"Yes we will." Harold replied with a firm nod. "As long as we have each other, we will always be okay." He held out his hand to Neville who instantly took it, Luna took his brother's other hand and he felt Draco slip his hand into his other, joining the four of them together. "We are family now." Harold whispered. "We look after our own."

O_o_O_o_O

"It feels weird, going to Hogwarts and knowing grandfather won't be there to see us off." Neville said quietly as he continued to fold his clothes and place them in his trunk. The two boys had been calmly packing their things since the meeting between Lord Lovegood and their family had been concluded that morning, and there was still plenty of time until the train departed.

"Grandma Mel will be there." Harold replied, knowing that his brother was starting to feel nervous. "And no doubts old Pol will turn up, just to show face."

"If he goes near our Grandmothers or Luna I will castrate him." Neville said darkly. "He's done enough damage these last few years."

"I doubt he will want anything to do with any of us since Auntie Alice faced him down last month. I love her Nev but she can be terrifying at times, no wonder none of the men of the house will argue with her." Neville let out a chuckle at that and felt the knot in his stomach loosen slightly with his brother's familiar banter.

"I think she was more worried about what Grandmother Melania would do him if she heard him talking about Grandpa like that." The older boy said seriously.

"No wonder!" Harold replied, exasperated. "Trying to get his grubby paws on dad's ring and our inheritance, I'm surprised father didn't have him disowned as soon as Grandpa Arc died."

"It was because of Grandmother Irma." Neville replied. "Uncle Siri said he had fond memories of her from when he was growing up, and he didn't want to leave her out in the cold. Once Pol pops his clogs she can start to play an active role in our lives."

"I don't know what to make of her." Harold hummed. "We've only met her once and she seemed perfectly pleasant however, the influence her husband has had over her leaves her in my 'potential hostile' book for the minute." The three boys and Luna had all been taught by their grandmother's to start keeping black books of their connections, to make networking easier at Hogwarts and Harold had taken the idea literally, starting to fill his book with not just potential allies at school, but also information on their outer family members. The Tonks family had their own pages as did Irma Black, Cassiopeia Black, even down to Narcissa's parents, Cygnus and Druella Black; there wasn't any surviving member of the house of Black who didn't have their own page.

"I'm done." Neville said, closing the lid of his trunk and fastening the silver clasps. "Shall we see what everyone is doing?"

"Running around like headless hippogriffs no doubt." Harold grinned, closing his own trunk. "Dad lost Uncle Moony's list and they can't remember what was packed and what wasn't." Neville laughed outright at that and the two boys made their way out of their room and down the main staircase, leaving their trunks by the door, hoping they would make it to the platform in time for the train.

* * *

 **So that got kinda emotional halfway through! I know that in cannon Pollux dies first however, it was pretty crucial to the plot for him to stay alive, all will become clear I promise!**

 **Just for information, I have actually mapped out how the Wizengamot looks at this point, which families sit where, which sect has the most votes (The dark at the moment) and where the sacred 28 fit into the chamber. If anyone wants a list of names and families please PM me and I shall send one through, it does get quite name heavy when we hit the ball seasons!**

 **So how was that? Please let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I'm super excited by the ending of this chapter and, incidentally it marks the end of the first Book of Black! The new generation are growing and soon they will take over the world! MWAHAHAHAHA**

 **No but Siriusly (Sorry guys it's like quarter to two in the morning and I'm kind of running on Red Bull atm) the group have hit Hogwarts and are going to cause some Sirius (Okay really got to stop that now) waves!**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the groups first foray into the wonderful world of Hogwarts!**

 **I'm going to go and have a lie down...**

* * *

"So you guys are brothers?" Hermione asked Neville and Harold.

"Yes, though we were both kind of adopted into the family." Neville replied. "My father has Black blood and Sirius Black, our House Lord, requested it of his grandfather, when he was still alive and head of house."

"So you weren't always a Black?" The curious witch asked. Outside the train window sprawling green meadows rushed past at speed, dotted with cattle and lined with dark green hedgerows. All of the scenery was being ignored for the moment though as the three boys were entranced with the young muggleborn in front of them.

"I have been a Black since the age of one." Neville replied. "So has Harold. As Lord Black accepted my family into the house, Sirius Black was also in the process of quietly adopting Harold."

"I don't know much about my time before the Blacks." Harry said quietly, using the fake cover story the family had written for him. "I don't remember much and all I've been told is that I was blood adopted the same day as Neville. We were also made blood brothers. I wouldn't change anything though. I couldn't ask for a better family. Dad and Uncle Moony are brilliant! Wait until you see them teach! And, Uncle Frank and Auntie Alice are the most kind, loving parents anyone could ask for, it's best not to get on the wrong side of Auntie Al though, she can be scary. Before he died we also spent a lot of time with our grandfather; Lord Arcturus, and our grandmother is so warm and welcoming, she always has a slice of cake ready for us popping around."

"What about your parents Draco?" Hermione asked, turning to the quiet blond. "Does your father sit in the wizarding court too?"

"Father holds three voting seats same as Uncle Sirius." Draco nodded. "We are all really close too. We grew up together."

"You know you are practically our brother Dray." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "You don't have to act all aloof about it." Draco narrowed his eyes at his cousin, something was off with his magic, it was pulling at him and he couldn't work out why Harry and Neville weren't feeling the same. It had all started when the muggleborn girl had sat in their carriage. He didn't believe that there was anything magically _wrong_ with muggleborns however, he couldn't find any other reason for his magic to be acting up.

"I'm going to find the sweet trolley." Neville said matter of factly, standing up. "Do you guys want anything?"

"Two pumpkin pasties, two chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Botts please Nev." Harry said, pulling out a couple of galleons from his robe pocket and handing them to his brother.

"Coming Dray?" Neville asked, turning to the blond as he opened the door. "I'm going to need an extra set of hands." He shot a pointed look at Draco and the boy slumped his shoulders, he was in for a scolding.

"Yeah." He replied finally, standing up and following his cousin out of the compartment.

O_o_O_o_O

"Just look at them all high and mighty, getting cosy with that muggleborn." Ron spat, glaring into the carriage as he walked past, searching for the sweet trolley. "Can't fool me though, dirty deatheaters."

"I'm sure,"

"That's what they're doing." Fred and George piped up from behind their younger brother. He had failed to find a compartment of his own and so he had invited himself into theirs, much to their displeasure.

"Of course, they're just grooming her for their first victim." He growled. "You watch, they'll be deaths by the end of the year, and I bet you they'll have something to do with them."

"The only death will be yours if you keep on at them." Fred said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm getting tempted myself." His twin muttered from behind him.

"Keep your head down Ron. The Blacks are not to be messed with." The youngest Weasley brother glowered at the twins before storming off down the train.

"I think we upset ickle Ronnikins." George deadpanned.

"What a shame. Maybe he'll find a compartment of his own now." Fred replied, turning back the way they came and leaving their brother to sniff out the sweet trolley.

O_o_O_o_O

"What's wrong?" Neville hissed as soon as the compartment door closed. "What' going on with you, I thought you didn't believe in all that nonsense?" Draco blanched as he realised how his cold actions might have been construed.

"My magic's off." He whispered back. "Something's not right."

"In here." Neville said, pulling the boy into an empty toilet compartment and locking the door. Draco sat down on the toilet lid with his head in his hands, trying to calm his breaths. He felt dizzier the more his magic fluxed and he was starting to feel nauseous. "What's going on Dray?" Neville asked worryingly, casting a cleaning charm on the floor before kneeling down opposite his cousin. "Show me." He reached up and placed his hand on Draco's cheek, whilst he was experienced in the mind arts he found it easier to control when he was in physical contact with the recipient. He felt the blond let down his mental shields and he gently brushed the blond's mind, only to reel back at the amount of swirling chaos.

"Told you." The young Malfoy replied, wincing as a headache flared behind his temples. "I don't know what's wrong."

"I think I might have an idea." Neville said seriously. "But, for now let's concentrate on trying to get your magic under control. I'm going to slip into your mind again and attach a thread of my magic to your core, that should stabilise it enough until we get to Hogwarts. When we get back to the compartment, I have a headache reliever in my trunk and whilst I'm getting sweets you are going to spend the next ten minutes trying to settle your mindscape. It's not perfect but it should hold you off until the sorting's done." The blond nodded and he allowed his cousin back into his mindscape so that Neville could weave his own special brand of magic. He sighed in relief as a familiar, stable and earthy magic enclosed his core, preventing it from fluxing and stabilising it's movement.

"Thank you." He whispered as Neville slipped back out.

"It's alright. Just get your scape together, I'll be back in ten minutes, and lock the door behind me. Draco nodded and as soon as his cousin had left, he re-bolted the door and slipped into a meditative trance.

O_o_O_o_O

"Get lost?" Harold joked as his brother and cousin re-entered the compartment. "You were gone almost fifteen minutes.

"Had a crisis." Neville replied, reaching for his trunk and grabbing a vial of headache soother, tossing it to Draco, who drank it gratefully.

"I'm fine." The blond waved off at Harold's concerned look. "Just had a bout of travel sickness." Harry snorted at that.

"Miss Granger, I give you; Draco Abraxas Malfoy, who can reach speeds of sixty miles an hour on a broom without batting an eyelid, yet becomes nauseous after two hours on a train." The brunette witch giggled behind her hand as Draco shot a dark look at Harry before laying down, his feet slung over Neville's lap and his arm over his eyes, blocking out the light. This only seemed to bring the dark haired boy even more amusement and Harold chuckled, ducking as his cousin threw a chocolate frog box at his head. The rest of the journey passed, uneventful, the occupants of the carriage settling down with books and sweets, or in Draco's case, 'getting a nap whilst the rest of them had their mouths full' and soon the lights of Hogsmeade station twinkled into view.

O_o_O_o_O

No matter how much they had heard about the splendour of the castle from their family, Harold, Draco and Neville couldn't help but gape at the sight of Hogwarts as she came into view. The lights inside the castle caused her to shine brightly against the dark sky and the towers and pillars that made up her infrastructure seemed to rise up into clouds. They shivered as they crossed the powerful ward boundary, feeling how well the castle seemed protected and then they felt it…

It started out small inside their magical cores, a new presence latching onto them curiously and they saw Hermione gasp and clutch at her chest. She had felt it too. It could only mean two things; the fifth had been found, and Luna was already inside the castle. They had already researched as much as they could about magical bonds of friendship and they were adamant that a full bond could only be achieved by the presence of all parties.

Draco now understood what had been affecting his magic on the train and he nodded at Neville to let him know he was okay. Neville nodded back with a grin, already having guessed that afternoon what was causing the young Malfoy's magic to act up. Out of all three of the boys; Draco seemed much more sensitive to their magical bond; and even in the early days of their lives he had always been the most affected if one of them came down with magical flu, or performed a rare piece of accidental magic; so it came as no surprise that he had been affected on the train.

"What was that?" Hermione whispered, feeling a change happen deep within her.

"Magic." Harry breathed cryptically. At Hermione's worried look Neville rushed to soothe her, using his unique aura to calm her nerves.

"We will explain everything as soon as we can." He said softly. "Things have just changed in a big way."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Everything's fine." Draco reassured calmly. "But, later." Hermione nodded, appeased for now though still unsure of what had happened. It seemed like an isolated incident, none of the other students had shown such a reaction to the castle's latent magic.

"This is it." Harry whispered as the boats pulled into a docking area underneath the castle. "Ready guys?" Neville and Draco nodded. "Ready Miss Granger?" Hermione smiled, rather nervously and Harold offered her his arm. "Then allow me to escort you." She grinned and took it, not trusting herself with words right now. Something had changed in the last few minutes, and she seemed drawn towards the three boys she had spent the afternoon with on the train. She was certain that this wasn't a bad thing though and as the graceful young man who was Harold Regulus Black escorted her towards the main hall, her face could have lit up the entire castle.

O_o_O_o_O

Remus looked around sharply as the small nymph like girl whom was sat on her own at the end of the Ravenclaw table clutched her chest and gasped. She looked around at him with large, blue eyes and he knew instantly what had happened. He now regretted bringing Luna to the castle on the night of the sorting. When she had first completed her bond with the boys, the first few nights had been restless to say the least. The joining of their magic had caused a massive surge in their energy levels and despite being mentally exhausted after two days, it had been a further three until the quartet had been able to sleep for any number of hours.

"It's happened." He whispered to his mate. "They have found the fifth."

"Damn." The Black Lord cursed under his breath. "I was hoping it would have been a few days away yet."

"Don't you remember what Luna said?" The werewolf asked. "She said she had a feeling their group would be complete on the red engine." Remus didn't have time to say anymore as the doors to the hall opened to admit the new first years. Remus and Sirius instantly picked out their boys and took note of a young brown haired witch on Harold's arm.

"It's a muggleborn." Sirius hissed in disbelief. "They have managed to befriend a bloody muggleborn." Remus was about to chew his mate's ear off when he saw that Sirius had laughter in his eyes. "This is brilliant." The Black Lord chuckled quietly. "This is absolutely pissing fantastic!" Remus took _that_ opportunity however to hit his mate and berate him for his language in front of the children. Luckily the only person who caught their actions was Severus, who sighed and shook his head at their repeated antics.

"Honestly Black grow up." The potions master hissed. "Or Gryffindor will find themselves in the negatives before the year has even started."

"Go ahead Sev." Sirius replied gleefully. "All our lot are snakes through and through."

"But I thought you and Harold had discussed Ravenclaw?" Remus asked.

"We had, but in the end he reckoned Slytherin would win out."

"Makes sense." Snape replied. "They are much too sneaky for their own good."

"Luna has decided that she is going to Ravenclaw though." Remus said quietly. "She said that she _knew_ that it was where she belonged."

"I'll bet you ten galleons and a bar of Honeydukes that muggleborn will be heading for the Ravens table as well then." Sirius muttered.

"Good bet if there was any chance _against_ it happening." Remus sniped back.

"Touché Moons." Sirius snorted. The adults then turned their attention to gap between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables as the sorting ceremony started.

O_o_O_o_O

"Black, Harold Regulus." McGonagall called out to the hall and three of the tables burst into a furious whisper. This was the first time either of the Black brothers had been seen, and it was rumoured that they hadn't even been to Diagon for their shopping, instead having gone to the French magical sector. That particular rumour wasn't just a rumour though, Sirius and Remus hadn't been too enthralled with the idea of being mobbed by the crowd in Diagon and so had taken the boys to France for the summer. Their wands however, _had_ come from Ollivander and they had been extremely careful in picking the time to visit his store. They watched as Harold made his way gracefully up to the stool, having first kissed Hermione's hand and the hat was placed on his head.

 _Now then, yes, what do we have here?_

"Good evening Alistair." Harold thought inside his mind. His father and Uncle had told them all how to communicate with the sorting hat as well as revealing its name to them.

 _It's been a long time since someone has called me that._ The hat chuckled.

"Quite." Harold replied.

 _Such chaos causes were your fathers and Uncles._

"Fathers?"

 _You cannot run from the fact that James Potter was your biological father._

"He is no longer. I am a Black and therefore I am going where I belong."

 _Such ambition for a mind so young._

"So it is decided then?" Harold thought with a grin.

 _Better be…_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted out to the stunned hall. Harry took the hat off to see Draco, Neville Sirius and Remus clapping like mad. Luna looked particularly evil for a ten year old and Hermione looked troubled.

"Whatever houses we're in, we'll always be friends." Harry told her surely before going to sit with the house of the snakes. Neville was up next and after a brief conversation with Alistair he too was sent off to join his brother at Slytherin table. Hermione grew more nervous as the list continued and Draco had to remind her to breathe when her name was called out.

 _Now then, what do we have here?_ The hat asked. _An extremely intelligent mind with a thirst for knowledge. But, something inside you pulls you to the house of Salazar… Oh how very sneaky of them!_ The hat rumbled sensing the friendship bond from the boys. _Oh Salazar would be proud!_

'I'm going to Slytherin!' Hermione thought happily.

 _Oh no dear girl._ The hat continued. _I think you would fit in much better in Rowena's house. Therefore it had better be…_

"RAVENCLAW!" Hermione look a little shell shocked as she took off the hat and sat down next to a small blonde girl at the end of the table.

"I knew you could do it!" Luna said enthusiastically "We're going to be like sisters; you and me."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked.

"My name is Luna, I'm a Lovegood by birth but I will be making my move into the house of Black soon."

"There's another one of you?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows rising at the strange girl.

"You'll follow me before long Hermione Granger." Luna said simply, turning back to clap for Draco who had been sorted straight into Slytherin. "The House of Black is on the rise, and us five will be right in the middle of it."

"Why do I get the feeling that things are going to be a lot more interesting with you around Little Dove?" Hermione asked, unconsciously calling Luna by her nickname.

"I _know_ it." Luna replied with a serene smile.

* * *

 **What did you think everyone? Are you as excited as me or is it the Red Bull talking lol?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I cannot apologise enough for being offline for so long. The bad news is; I will be away now until Christmas too! As such I have 2 chapters ready for posting (One today and one tomorrow) and a bonus chapter which is just going through a last spell check.**

 **In better news, I have a new laptop! Which means that I shall be able to write constantly from now until I get back at Christmas. (My last one died completely on me a couple of months ago.)**

 **I hope you enjoy these chapters and as always, I would love to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

"Well done you guys!" Sirius said in way of greeting, making his way over to where the three first years were getting ready to leave. Luna was trailing behind him and she had her hand firmly in Hermione's, dragging the slightly bewildered Ravenclaw along with her. "I haven't seen such a look of displeasure on old Dumbles' face in ages."

"Sirius we're in still in the middle of the hall." Remus berated softly, appearing at the side of his mate. "Do try to at least preserve a sense of decorum."

"I would be surprised if Black even knows the meaning of the word." Snape drawled sweeping over to the two professors. The feast was over and the older students had already started to depart; leaving the first years waiting to be escorted to their common rooms by their professors and prefects. "Prefects lead on; Black, Black and Malfoy are to follow me to my office. We have business to discuss." The first years filed off, following the four prefects and shooting the trio of boys, strange looks as they passed. "Come." Snape snapped, sweeping out of the hall and following the rest of the first years towards the dungeons before breaking off and heading deeper into the lower bowels of the castle.

"A truly pleasant place, this Sev." Sirius said dryly as the air around them grew colder and heavier with damp. "What a lovely, warm home you have chosen for yourself." The man in question shot the Black lord a dark look but never broke stride until they had reached a painting of stirring cauldrons.

"Always." He muttered, stepping through the hole, once the door had opened. Inside was a large sitting room, decorated in Prince colours of black, gold and green and furnished with several large bookcases, all of them; groaning under the weight of their filled shelves, two large leather couches and a large reading chair. A fire crackled merrily in the hearth and a tray of tea had been delivered straight onto the coffee table.

"Professor Black." Hermione whispered, catching hold of Remus' sleeve as the rest of the family started taking their seats around the fire.

"What is it Miss Granger?" Remus asked kindly.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked, wringing her hands nervously.

"Not at all miss." He replied with a warm smile. "In fact the situation is quite the opposite, come and take some take some tea and we will explain everything. Professor Flitwick knows you are with us." She nodded, releasing a breath of relief and following the professor towards the sofas.

O_o_O_o_O

"Did you see the look on the old goats face when you both got sorted into Slytherin?" Sirius asked excitedly, bouncing slightly in his seat.

"It was a thing of beauty." Draco butted in with a grin.

"It is one I hope we will be able to replicate several times over the course of this year." Harold added, sweeping invisible dust off his shoulder and turning his body sideways, crossing his legs and lifting his chin in a somewhat arrogant posture. The effect was ruined however, when Hermione couldn't help but burst into giggles, causing him to pout and cross his arms.

"Sorry." She said, still with a small smirk on her face.

"Are you really?" Neville asked and she shot him a devious grin.

"Not in the slightest."

"Oh Remus I like this one!" Sirius cheered, getting up to shake Hermione's hand. "I like you a lot young miss. What is your name?"

"Hermione Granger my Lord Black. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The young witch bobbed a small half curtsey to a stunned group. For a few seconds she had slipped into perfect pureblood etiquette and it was as if she had been taught with the best of them.

"No need to call me that in here." Sirius replied slowly ushering the girl over to sit at the side of him on one of the large sofas. "What do your parents do for a living?"

"They are dentists. They look after peoples teeth."

"One of my cousins married a muggleborn who had a dentist brother I think." Sirius mused. "But I expect there are lots of people with that profession in your world aren't there?"

"Hundreds in England alone. My mother and father sometimes attend functions with numbers well over 500, and that's just in our district." Hermione blushed as she realised she had just gone off on a tangent however, most of the group looked delighted with her insight. Only Severus continued to study her with his dark eyes.

"I expect you have many questions as to why you are here with us and not in your own common room no?" Sirius asked gently. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. How the hell was he supposed to explain to a young muggleborn that she had basically become a sister to the three boys and Luna?

"A few professor." Hermione answered, glancing over to where Luna was staring into space serenely. "Luna said that I shall join the house of Black before long. What does that mean?"

"Your path has already been set out for you." The small girl replied cryptically. "You cannot change what is to come, nor would you want to."

"We're not sure how much the boys have told you." Remus said, cutting off Hermione's questions before she could even start. "So I shall give you the short version of what is happening here. This weekend you will come up to our chambers on the fifth floor and we shall explain everything else in as much detail as we can and then if you still have questions we shall do our very best to answer them. Does this sound okay to you?" Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak and Remus gave her a supportive smile.

"It's fine Owl." Neville said, sensing Hermione's worry and allowing his aura to flow towards her, soothing her nerves. She nodded and took a deep breath before relaxing and allowing a smile to spread across her face.

"As you know, we adopted Harold and Neville when they were very small." Remus said softly, watching the young girl as she slowly started to become at ease in their presence. "We introduced them both to Draco so that they could grow up together as brothers. What we didn't count on is that our boys would be much more powerful than we anticipated, and all three of them showed amazing talent at a young age. During one of their lessons with Severus, some years ago, these three made their first mental journey to the heart of their magic; their core. Sometimes, if young witches and wizards have any hidden abilities, this is when they are unlocked, as it's the closest contact with your magic you can have. The boys were never going to be simple though and we discovered a growing magical bond between the three of them. Are you understanding me so far young Owl?" Remus asked, slipping with the nickname that Neville had used for the girl earlier.

"I think so." Hermione replied. "But what do you mean by a bond?"

"None of us had actually seen anything like this before." Sirius replied. "So at first we didn't know much either. A magical bond usually occurs when someone swears an oath or an allegiance with someone else, or if two people are married, and of course you are joined to your closest family by a bond."

"What kind of bond do the boys have?" Hermione asked, glancing at the three, whom were sat very quiet on a single sofa, Luna tucked into the middle of them.

"None of those." Severus replied, speaking for the first time. "This is complex magic Miss Granger, old magic. Nothing like this has been seen for many years. Harold, Neville and Draco possessed a bond, linking them together as brothers in magic. It will, in future years, grow to allow them to speak to one another mentally, allow them access to all of their magical talents and form a closeness so strong it would be physically painful for them if one of them were to die."

"So what do I have to do with this?"

"We discovered that the bond was somewhat incomplete." Remus replied, taking back over the narrative. "There were two elements missing."

"Luna and I." Hermione replied instantly. "We're the last two missing pieces. That is what I felt when we approached the castle, that is why I feel different around the three of you now, and why I ended up sitting next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table after the sorting. That is what the hat was banging on about when it said there was something pulling me towards Slytherin, it was our bond."

"Yes." Harold replied with a nod. "It is why Draco was not well on the train. Because Luna had already completed the bond, the connection between us could not be formed fully without her present and Draco is the most sensitive to the entire thing. His magic was fluctuating although we did not know what it was at the time."

"And how do you feel now?" Hermione asked, looking around to the blond. "Has it settled?"

"As soon as we crossed the ward line Owl." He replied with a smile. "Your magic is very stable and as soon as you were joined to us my core steadied."

"So what does this mean for me?" Hermione asked, turning to the adults. "What happens now?"

"The bond cannot be undone." Remus answered. "As Severus explained it is old magic, strong magic. You shall all now become as close as brothers and sisters and I ask you Hermione to embrace this. You are being given something which most other muggleborns will never have, a support system within the school and within our world. You are bonded to the heirs of extremely prestigious houses and that will grant you enormous benefits in later life. The bond also ensures your relationships with each other will not fail. You will never marry each other, obviously, but, there will always be a strong brother and sister connection and it will stand you in extremely good stead for the future."

"I know this was something out of your control." Hermione said, turning to her new brothers and sister. "And Luna you told me I wouldn't want to change what is going to happen, so I won't try. I already feel close to you all and I hope that we can get along in the way that Uncle Remus was describing." She turned to the werewolf who was looking at her with sad, amber eyes. "I can call you Uncle Remus can't I?" She asked.

"My little Owl you can call me whatever you like." He replied emotionally. "You are family now."

"Then Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius it is." Hermione said with a nod. "Although, I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to tell my parents."

"You won't have to." Sirius replied. "Allow me to sort all of that out for you."

"Thank you Uncle Siri."

"You all need to leave to your common rooms now." Severus stated from his place by the fire. "A prefect will be waiting for you to explain to you everything that you missed and to show you to your dormitories. We shall see you in the morning at breakfast."

O_o_O_o_O

"This is you." The tall boy grunted, showing Hermione to her dorm. "You're in there with three others, do try to get along." Hermione glanced at the plaque of names on the door. She went to enter when the prefect's hand shot out and held the door closed. "Don't think you'll get special treatment from us, just because your little boyfriend is a Black." He hissed. "The only hierarchy we have in Ravenclaw is the one determined by your exam scores. We don't believe someone is better just because they've got a title. You work hard Granger and we won't have a problem. Understood?" Hermione nodded silently and opened the door.

The first thing she noticed was the ceiling, it was pretty hard to miss when there were planets and stars flying about above your head. _Enchanted, just like the great hall._ She thought and she was soon proved correct when one of her new roommates took her hand and lead her in, babbling about the display of charmwork.

"It's Rowena Ravenclaw's own work." The girl said excitedly, leading Hermione over to the only four-poster bed not taken. "It's like the one in the great hall, it shows the stars at night and by day it mirrors whatever the weather is outside, but don't worry, it won't rain in here. My name is Padma by the way, Padma Patil."

"Hermione Granger." She offered back quietly. "I'm new to all of this."

"Oh so you're the muggleborn everyone's been talking about. The one who's going out with the youngest Black brother." One of the other girls mocked, rising up from her own bed. She was Asian, quite pretty with long black hair that fell pin straight, dark eyes hidden behind long eyelashes and a sneer that seemed to mar her attractive features.

"We're just friends." Hermione answered back quietly, wishing she was back with the boys in the dungeons. "We only met on the train."

"I wonder what Black sees in the likes of you?" The last girl asked, appearing from the bathroom to come and stand at the side of the Asian girl.

"Leave her alone." Padma growled, turning to the two girls with a fierce look. "If she says they're just friends, then they're just friends."

"Shut up Patil and stay out of this. This is between us and Granger." The second girl answered back.

"Not when I'm around. You stay away from us and we'll have no problems."

"You want to talk problems _Patil_?" The Asian girl asked, sneering at Padma's surname. "You're lucky, you're one of the ancient and nobles, some of us have to find suitors earlier than you if we have any chance of surviving past school."

"What difference does your status make?" Hermione asked curiously. "Surely it shouldn't matter who or when you marry, just as long as you're happy."

"See?" The Asian girl snapped, turning to Padma. "She doesn't know anything about our world and yet she's already been chosen."

"We're just friends!" Hermione shouted, jumping up from her bed, her fists clenched. She'd had enough of the bullies through primary school, she thought all that would change once she got here, but now it looked like there were a whole new bunch of insults to be used against her. "You don't know anything about the Blacks, and you know nothing about me, so I suggest you back off until you have all of the facts, maybe then I shall be willing to accept your apology." She spoke the words with as much arrogance as she could muster and it was obvious from their looks that she'd got the two girls on the back foot. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." She climbed onto her bunk and shut her curtains, delighted to find that there must have been some sort of silencing charms on them. She blew out a huge breath and once she had calmed slightly, she started to get ready for bed. She changed into a t-shirt and a pair of soft grey bottoms before tying her bed robe around her waist and slipping into the bathroom, not bothering to even glance at the girls on the other beds.

O_o_O_o_O

Harold kept to the back of the trio as he and his brothers were led up to a three boy dorm. It had been obvious from the moment they had stepped into the common room that they were being given special treatment and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and all of them were glad of the thought of a private dorm however, he didn't think he would be able to survive all year with people constantly bowing and scraping to them. He wanted people to talk to, who would talk back to him with honesty and passion, not some mindless idiots who worshiped them because of their names.

"This is you guys." Belby, the fifth year boy said, waving at a large mahogany door. "If you need anything just shout."

"Oh we will." Draco relied with a smirk, preening at the attention they were being shown.

"Thank you Belby." Harold said quietly as the older boy passed him and a look of shock appeared on the prefect's face before he pulled his mask up and hurried off to bed. Harold turned his attention back to his two brothers whom had already chosen their respective beds. Draco had chosen the far one, closest to the bathroom, _closest to the mirror,_ he mentally corrected. No surprises there. Neville had chosen the one closest to the door and had left him the middle one. _Same as at home then._ Harold thought and made his way over to his bunk. The beds were pushed back to the left hand wall and the wall opposite was covered in thick, dark green curtains. Neville had already started unpacking his things and Draco it seemed had found the bathroom mirror so Harold slowly made his way towards the curtains and slowly lifted one. He froze in shock as he realised that they were half submerged under the Black Lake. He could see moonlit waters lapping against the thick windows and the Forbidden Forest was outlined in the distance.

"Guys." He said slowly. "I think we have quite a view out of our rooms."

"Lemme see!" Draco exclaimed; rushing back in and throwing open the curtains at his end. That's when Harry realised that the windows were actually one single pane of glass, stretching the whole length of the room.

"I love magic." He whispered to himself. The window obviously had self-cleaning charms laid upon it as it was flawless and he realised that the curtains could be pushed all the way to one end or spread out so only sections of the view were uncovered.

"I vote we leave those closed for tonight." Neville said quietly, still unpacking his things. "We don't know what lives in the Black Lake yet and I can't say as I fancy a merman watching me whilst I sleep."

"That sounds like an excellent idea brother." Harold replied, re-covering the window and moving to get changed. "I wonder why we have been put in here. Or do you think that all the dorms are the same?"

"No." Neville replied instantly. "This has been chosen for us."

"Uncle Sev?" Draco asked, sitting on his bed, his legs crossed.

"I think it might have been the other students." Harry whispered. "I mean, they looked at us like royalty when we got in. Maybe our names mean more than we anticipated?"

"Merlin I hope it isn't going to be like that all year." Neville groaned. "I thought the staring at the sorting was bad. I don't think I'll be able to cope with it until next summer."

"Imagine if they found out the truth?" Harold whispered, almost inaudibly. The two boys froze at that and stared, open eyed at their youngest brother. It wasn't mentioned amongst the family, how or why Harry Potter had become Harold Black.

"Why would you say something like that at a time like this?" Neville hissed. "We've just walked into the most dangerous place in Britain for you to be, and you come out with something like that."

"I will have to take my inheritance at some point." Harry replied. "I'll have to recognise it and glancing at the top table this evening makes me consider the fact that my cover will be blown at the end of the year anyway."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked slowly. "I didn't notice anything untoward."

"Not even the professor in the purple turban?" Harold asked, raising an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"I wasn't really looking if I'm honest." Draco replied. "Like Neville I didn't pick up anything strange."

"That's because you have to look." Harold growled, getting frustrated. There was something not right about the professor he had seen, sat right at the end of the table. The scar, that only his closest knew existed under his fringe, had burned as he had glanced at the man and it was only when he had turned his attention back to the professor that he realised there was something not right. He seemed to be shaking slightly and when one of the other teachers had offered him the potatoes he had nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"Harold." Neville said softly, reaching out for his brother's arm. "What's wrong?"

"I think…" _Could he say it? Would he dare?_ Harold shook his head to clear it before ploughing on with what it was that was bothering him about the man. "I think there's something not quite right about him." He said. "His magic seemed off but you really had to look for it. And there is no way that stutter is real."

"What are you trying to say?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow and levelling his cousin with a worried look.

"My scar burned." He whispered in return. The two boys gasped sharply.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked panicked. "Are you really sure Harold?"

"We need to tell Uncle Sev." Draco added, his eyes wide.

"Yes I'm sure and there is nothing we can do about it without raising Dumbledore's suspicions anyway. We'll tell Uncle Sev but Father and Uncle Moony are not to know until we have decided what we are going to do about it."

"What do you mean 'What we are going to do about it'?" Neville asked, concern lacing every aspect of his face. "You don't actually think that the three of us can take on the Dark Lord do you?"

"Why would we want to take him on?" Harold asked with a frown, starting to ready himself for bed. "Stuff that, I want to talk to the man. From what grandpa Arc always told us he was a genius."

"You've lost it." Draco whispered in horror. "You truly have lost it. The Black madness has been passed to you and now you are going to get yourself killed."

"Oh shut it Ghost." Harry laughed, throwing one of his pillows at the blonde, pale boy. Draco ducked and soon the three were in laughter, pillow fighting and bouncing on their beds, Dark Lord forgotten.

O_o_O_o_O

"I'm sure it's nothing Neville." Harold whispered into the darkness. It must have been gone midnight and the three were exhausted however, Neville couldn't seem to settle, his thoughts firmly on the discussions that had taken place that evening. "I could be totally wrong about this."

"Yes and Uncle Remus could turn into a kitten instead of a werewolf this month." Neville replied with a snort.

"I'm trying to sleep guys." Draco mumbled from the other bed before turning over and starting to snore. Neville and Harold smothered their chuckles in their pillows before turning to face one another.

"Don't worry Nev." Harold whispered again. "We'll be okay. We have each other and that is all that matters. Whilst ever we're together, nothing is going to stop us. Not Dumbledore and certainly not the Dark Lord. If we're sneaky enough and powerful enough to have defeated Pollux Black at the age of nine, then I'm sure we're sneaky enough and powerful enough to survive at least until Christmas. Then we plan like our lives depend on it, because they _do_ depend on it. We plan until our backup plans have backup plans and we ensure that no one can take us away from each other."

"Thank you Harry." Neville whispered after a moment. "I'm sorry I freaked."

"Don't apologise Nev. Never apologise to me." Neville nodded in the darkness and soon all three of the room's occupants were asleep, tempus charms set to wake them in time for an early breakfast.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good Afternoon everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and if you did... Well here's another one! I hope to get the bonus chapter up this evening (GMT) So stay tuned!**

* * *

O_o_O_o_O

"Good morning Miss Granger." Remus greeted formally, as he made his way up to the head table where the headmaster was already sitting.

"Good morning Professor Lupin-Black." She replied, nodding her head at him as he hurried past. She was down early, maybe a little too early as the only other students in the hall were a bunch of older year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, bent over books, chattering away to each other, and comparing homework notes. He made a note to approach her later to ask how her first night had been. It did not seem as if she had waited around for any of her fellow dorm mates this morning.

"I see you have already met some of our students Remus." Dumbledore said in lieu of a greeting as Remus sat down to breakfast.

"Good morning headmaster." The werewolf greeted cordially. "I have met a few students already, Miss Granger it seems, had a spot of trouble on the train with one of Professor McGonagall's new Gryffindors yesterday. I spoke to her last night about it and planned on speaking to the head of the young man's house this morning."

"I hope it wasn't anything to serious my boy."

"It wasn't, however I feel that professor McGonagall should be made aware." Remus answered. "And with all due respect headmaster, it is Lord-Regent or professor Lupin-Black. You forget that it has been a long time since we last spoke and I cannot remember giving you permission to address me by anything other than my family name and title."

"Forgive me professor." Dumbledore ground out. "I meant you no disrespect."

"You are of course excused headmaster." Remus replied with a nod and starting to serve himself breakfast. His mate was currently over at the manor having breakfast with Frank, Alice and little Luna, explaining the events of last night. Xeno had argued with Dumbledore until he was blue in the face to allow his daughter to witness a sorting so that there were no concerns for her the following summer, and after almost three hours of informing the headmaster that it was her right to be there, Dumbledore had caved and Luna had joined the Ravenclaw table for the evening. She had returned to the manor early with Sirius and he was due back just before the first lesson whilst she wouldn't be re-joining the group until the following week. Remus looked up at the doors swung open once more and all of the first year Slytherins were led into the hall by two of their prefects. Neville, Harry and Draco instantly took seats facing Hermione and gave a wave and a smile, which she returned.

"I see your heirs have already started to make friends." Dumbledore commented at the exchange between the four pre-teens, lightly brushing Remus's mental shields as he did so.

"Indeed." Remus answered stiffly. "Please excuse me headmaster, for I've rather lost my appetite." He stood and left the hall, his breakfast untouched. He had not missed the headmaster's intrusion and he knew that they would all have to ensure their defences were impenetrable whilst in the old man's company. This year, it seemed; would be a lot harder than they first thought.

O_o_O_o_O

Harold watched as Remus talked with the headmaster with narrowed eyes. He hadn't missed the flash of anger on his Uncle's face and he knew that Dumbledore had tried something against Moony's mental shields. Since joining the house and bonding with his father, Moony seemed to have joined Remus's consciousness and instead of being two separate entities, the man and the wolf were one. It made his Uncle both extremely protective and extremely dangerous when confronted and Harold knew that the headmaster had been close to a conflict as soon as he had tried to read Remus's thoughts.

"I think we have a problem." Neville whispered in his ear. Harold nodded, his eyes still not leaving the headmaster.

"Yeah, he needs to be careful before Uncle Moony does something that none of us can come back from."

"No Harold, I mean we have a problem with Hermione." Neville watched as Harry's eyes darted to the Ravenclaw table. Hermione was sat eating her breakfast with her head and eyes down.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"She's upset." Neville answered simply. "Don't ask Harold." He said when his brother turned to give him an unimpressed glare. "You know I can't explain it." Draco sighed at the side of them before getting to his feet, triggering curious looks from the rest of their year group.

"I'll sort it." He said. "Leave it to me." He marched quickly to the top of the hall, passing Remus with a smile as the man made his way out of the doors and was soon heading back down to where Hermione was sitting alone. "What's wrong owl?" He asked, planting himself down onto the bench at the side of her.

"Nothing." She replied a little too quickly. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." The blond replied, studying her brown eyes. "We can all feel it." Hermione sighed and dropped her spoon back into her bowl of porridge.

"I don't think I belong in this house." She said quietly, looking back down into her bowl. "Two of the girls in my dorm hate me, at least one of the prefects think I'm out for glory by hanging around with you guys and the group of older Ravenclaws over by the Hufflepuff table have been talking about me since I arrived in the hall. Sometimes I just want to disappear." To Draco's surprise, he caught sight of her facial features changing slightly as she said this and as soon as she made eye contact with him again, they reverted.

"You're going to be fine Owl." He said firmly, making a metal note to seek out Sirius as the earliest opportunity. "In fact, you're going to be brilliant. You're powerful, intelligent and you have a thirst for knowledge that rivals Harold's. It will just take some time to settle in. It's only the first day." Hermione nodded, knowing that her new brother was right. "If you're still having problems at lunch, come and find us in the library. We're going to stick by you Hermione, whether you need us to or not."

"Thanks Ghost." She said with a smile. "I guess it's just the nerves."

"Anytime Owl, you know that." Draco replied getting back up and gripping her shoulder. "See you second period." He sauntered off back to the Slytherin table just as the doors opened to admit the rest of her housemates and she realised that they hadn't even been given timetables yet.

O_o_O_o_O

"Good morning Professor." Remus greeted as he entered the transfiguration classroom. McGonagall was sat at her desk transcribing lesson notes, completely oblivious; it seemed to the fact that it was breakfast time.

"Good morning to you too Professor Lupin-Black." She greeted with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Firstly you can call me Remus Professor." He replied with a smile. "Second of all, I wished to talk to you about one of your students."

"Am I to assume that this is to do with an altercation that took place on the train yesterday between a certain Mr Weasley and your sons?" She asked. The youngest of the Weasley boys had headed straight to her after the feast, the previous night ranting about the Blacks, Malfoys, Deatheaters and the Dark Lord and he had already been warned about making such allegations against his fellow students.

"In part." Remus replied. "I am more concerned over his treatment of a certain muggleborn Ravenclaw whom was insulted before being shown the way to the prefect's compartment instead of the first year carriages. Of course if you wish to discuss this as a group with all parties involved, I'm sure that I can come and get the boys and Miss Granger to come and see you at lunch."

"That would be perfect professor." McGonagall replied. "If you could also escort them, I would be most grateful."

"It would be my pleasure Professor McGonagall." Remus replied with a smile before turning to leave. The boys had provided him and Sirius with their memories yesterday, so he would know exactly who was responsible for what, if the young Weasley decided to deny it.

"And Remus?" McGonagall called after him, as he was just about to open the door. "Please call me Minerva." Remus smiled and nodded, his eyes shining with emotion.

"Thank you Minerva." He said softly before leaving, closing the door almost silently behind him. They had discussed McGonagall at great length in the months running up to the start of the new school year. Not knowing just how far in Dumbledore's pocket she was had made it hard to plan for anything. They had decided to see how it went for the first term and then decide how much they could trust her. It was a risky game, playing things by ear, and it was a situation that none of them had been happy to be forced into. However, they had no choice and if they were going to get through the next seven years, there was bound to be times where they would have to improvise. Remus sighed and pushed himself off of the wall he'd been leaning against, making his way towards the classroom he was due to share with his mate. He was exhausted already and they'd not been in the school twenty four hours yet. This was going to be a long year.

O_o_O_o_O

"Where did you go this morning?" Padma asked, sitting down next to her new dorm mate and helping herself to some breakfast. "You were out of the door before any of us were even awake.

"I needed some air." Hermione answered honestly. "Like I said, this is all new to me."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Padma said, rolling her eyes. "You're a muggleborn, first in your family and all that, spare me the details. The sorting hat placed you here for a reason so stop playing it up and just be straight with me. You've already done the reading for this year, you've tried some basic spells and you are excited as hell to be here."

"Okay." Hermione admitted with a smile. "You are right. I am excited." Padma grinned in triumph and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I get the feeling you and I are going to get on great." She said with a grin.

"I hope so. I've never really had a lot of friends before. I was always a bit of an outcast."

"I'm sure you'll be fine here." The Indian girl laughed. "Sure there is always the few narrow-minded idiots that view muggleborns as inferior but, that shouldn't matter to you, the way I hear it, you've already made some powerful friends." The two girls glanced over to where Harold, Neville and Draco were sitting before turning back to their breakfasts. "The Blacks are one of the most influential families in the country." Padma explained. "They are masters of politics, leaders of the dark faction and filthy rich." The Indian girl glanced over at the two brothers once more. "Not to mention they're bloody gorgeous." She blushed and looked away as Neville gave her a smile. "Damn Blacks." She mumbled under her breath. Hermione laughed at her new friend's obvious crush and her laughter only increased when she caught sight of a faint blush on Padma's cheeks.

"I forgot to ask." She said after a while. "Who is who are the other two girls in the dorm? I didn't get names last night." Padma let out a bark like laugh and clapped Hermione on the back.

"The Asian one is Cho Chang and the other blonde bombshell is Marietta Edgecombe." She said. "You knocked the wind right out their sails last night, let me tell you, and impressed the hell outta me. Anyone who can pull a stunt like that and get away with it is someone worth knowing." The two girls looked up as the doors to the great hall opened and sighed when their dorm mates stepped through and made a beeline for where they were sitting. "Talk of the boggarts, and they appear." Padma mumbled. Hermione let out a giggle even though she had no idea what a boggart was. She envisioned some sort of tentacle like creature with green suckers and went with that. To their delight, Cho and Marietta sat some way down the table and as the rest of their year group trickled into the hall they were moved further down still by a group of third years.

"Thank God for that." Hermione muttered, not knowing if she could cope with a run in with her dorm mates this early in the morning.

"We say Merlin." Padma said offhandedly. When she received a puzzled look from Hermione she rolled her eyes and explained. "If you're going to be one of us, you have to start talking like one of us." She started. "Instead of God, Goodness or whatever else muggles use, we say Merlin. So instead of; 'thank God for that' we say; 'thank Merlin for that'."

"So Merlin was real?" Hermione asked, tucking away the phrases in her head and concentrating instead on changing the subject.

"Of course he was real!" Padma exclaimed. "He was the first Warlock, the first born to tangible magic. Sure, the Druids had a gift for some of the more benign magiks such as potions and Herbology but, Merlin was the first to actually be able to control his magic. Morgana was the second and so it went on for generations. Merlin lived until he was 500! Some say that he was the real first known creator of the Philosopher's Stone, I mean, the workings had to come from somewhere right?" Hermione was just about to start asking more questions when a squeal of 'timetables!' emitted from Padma. Hermione turned to see their head of house handing out timetables and she wondered why she had yet to meet the small professor. "Are you even listening?" Padma asked impatiently.

"What?" Hermione asked, turning towards her friend with a blank look. She had apparently missed something.

"I said; I wonder what we have first lesson?"

"We have either Potions or History second." Hermione replied. She was shot a questioning look from her friend, and it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Draco told me they'd see me second period." She explained. "The only reason they'd know what we have second is if Professor Snape or Professors Black and Lupin-Black told them. I'd bet it was one of the other two, Snape is their head of house."

"How very perceptive of you Owl." Came a voice from behind the two girls. They jumped and spun around to see Neville stood behind them. "Draco however, would like you to know that we'll be seeing you sooner than that. We have Potions together first thing."

"Mr Black." Professor Flitwick addressed, approaching the eldest Black heir. "Please return to your own house table."

"Apologies professor." Neville said respectfully, giving the diminutive professor a half bow. "I was just passing on a message of good wishes to our friend Miss Granger. I did not mean to cause any trouble." The surprise on Flitwick's face could not have been any clearer and he cleared his throat, standing, it seemed a little straighter than he had been before.

"It's quite alright Mr Black." He said. "But please make your way back so that Professor Snape does not lose count of his first years."

"Yes professor." Neville said with a nod. He turned and gave Hermione a bow, taking her hand and giving it a light brush of his lips. "Until first period Miss." He said before he straightened up and gave her a nod to let her know that he would explain later. He gave Flitwick another bow and made his way back to his seat.

"You're _just_ friends." Padma dead-panned giving Hermione a calculative look. She shrugged and turned back to her breakfast, ignoring the gossip that was now circulating around the table.

O_o_O_o_O

"How did it go?" Harold asked as his brother joined them back at the table. They knew that they had to give Hermione some form of protection so they had decided quickly to acknowledge her as under _their_ protection.

"Worked like one of Mother's charms." Neville replied, sitting down and digging into his cereal. "They didn't even wait until I was away from the table. It will be all over Hogwarts that she is a friend of the house of Black before this afternoon."

"There is no way on Avalon that the purebloods wouldn't have recognised what we have just done there." Draco added. "She will become the most protected girl in the school."

"We need to talk to Uncle Remus and Severus before first period." Harold said quietly. "A lot has happened in the last 24 hours and we need to tell them everything."

"Uncle Remus is in his office." Neville replied. "He left as we came in and isn't coming back. Dumbledore tried something against his shields."

"We have half an hour at the end of breakfast before we're due in class." Draco whispered. "If we can get Uncle Sev as we're leaving the hall, we can take him up to Uncle Remus."

"I think we need to tell Father and Uncle Remus what happened last night." Harold replied. "We can't ask Sev to keep it to himself and we're going to need the support they can give us."

"You need to be careful Harold." Neville said quietly. "The castle might not be the best place for a discussion like that. Especially when Uncle Siri is involved. Do you think there is any way we can home tonight?"

"Their Floo has been set up already." Draco said, raising a shoulder. "We'll need to be seen before we go but, we can Floo home tonight."

"We can't wait that long." Harold quickly argued, shaking his head. "It has to be this morning."

"Then we discuss it this morning and let Uncle Remus bring Uncle Siri up to date." Neville answered with a nod. "But, we need to go now if we want to tell them everything."

"You two go on ahead, I'll get a note to Uncle Sev and he can bring Hermione along."

"No." Harry snapped, cutting his cousin off. "We go together or not at all. There is no way we're going to be treading the corridors solo. We have to stick together."

"Right then." Draco announced, standing up. "We go now."

"You get Sev, we'll get Hermione." Neville agreed, standing with his cousin. "Come on Harold." Harry sighed and got to his feet, mindful that the headmaster's eyes were on them.

"Tell him to follow us out in a minute or two." He whispered to Draco. "We don't want Dumbledore making the connection between him and Hermione." The blond nodded and headed off in the direction of his godfather. "Come on." Harold said, leading his brother towards Hermione once more. "Miss Granger if you would allow us to escort you to your potions lesson we would be most grateful." Hermione nodded and stood, not trusting herself to speak as took her new brother's offered arm.

"Wait until we're out of the hall for questions." Neville whispered at the side of her ear, almost silently. "Draco will meet us in the entrance hall." They walked towards the door and Draco appeared at the side of them as they reached it.

"I told him Uncle Moony had business to discuss with him after breakfast but missed him." The blond answered at Harry's questioning look. The youngest member of the group nodded and they made their way out of the hall, ensuring that the doors were closed behind them.

"We're going to see Uncle Moony." He said softly to Hermione. "We have things to discuss and you're involved now. There are things that you're going to hear this morning that are going to need protecting, therefore I will put a temporary shield on your mind until you have mastered the mind arts. The headmaster has a way of reading your thoughts and memories and there is a lot of information that is going to have to be stowed away. It will not harm you and you will know it is there, its just for a few days until we can help you to build a rough set of defences. You're going to have to learn how to meditate and protect your mind over the next few months, we will help you with that." Hermione nodded, frowning, but didn't speak. They made their way up into the higher levels of the castle until they reached the door to the History classroom. Draco pushed it open and they piled in, again ensuring the door was closed behind them before rushing up to the office belonging to Remus and Sirius.

O_o_O_o_O

"Uncle Moony we need help." Draco said, rushing into the office and jumping to sit on the edge of Remus' desk. "Harold's lost his mind, Hermione is sad and I know a secret that none of you do." Hermione burst into giggles at the sight of the Malfoy scion sat up on the desk with his arms crossed and his nose in the air.

"My dear Draco, I am quite sure that you're over reacting again." Remus said, doubling Hermione's hilarity. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"What our dear brother-cousin is trying to explain is that Hermione was quite upset at breakfast this morning." Neville translated.

"It's nothing guys, I'm fine." Hermione argued. "It was only the first night and nothing was ever going to run smoothly for me. Things never do."

"You're under our protection now." Harold answered. "What Neville did at the breakfast table this morning, put you under our protection. It was a move that most of the pureblood's would have recognised. By acknowledging someone formally as a friend automatically puts them under the protection of that house. You will be the most protected girl in Hogwarts by this evening." Hermione wasn't sure quite how she felt about that. To have a house such as theirs agree to protect a muggleborn would obviously be a risk for the boys to take. She decided to talk to Harold on his own at a later date. He was obviously the leader of their small group and despite having had roughly the same amount of interaction with him as she had the other two boys, she felt like she didn't really know him as well.

"If you need to speak with either Sirius or myself we can usually be found up here or in our rooms." Remus said softly to the girl. "Our rooms are on the charms corridor behind a painting of a stag, a wolf and a black dog, standing in a field of lilies."

"Thank you uncle Remus." She replied with a smile. "I know that there a lot of things going on that I don't know about, and I also understand the reason behind you not telling me. As soon as I can get some defences I can know things, so it just means that I will have to get busy learning how to build those defences. Until then though, I would appreciate a little warning before you go and do something that changes my position in the school. I'm not sure how comfortable I feel, knowing that you are now basically my keepers. I want to look after myself too." She looked towards the three boys as she said this and smiled to herself when she saw them look a little guilty.

"We're sorry Owl." Draco said, responding first to their new sister's concerns. "We just want to protect you the best we can. For someone to have such a bad first evening as to look like you did in the great hall this morning, well it's not good, even by Hogwarts standards."

"Draco is correct." Remus replied. "It is not just Hogwarts that has it's problems, our entire society is quite bigoted against muggleborns, half breeds and dark creatures. I myself am a werewolf, and have been shunned by the majority of this society for the best part of my life. It was only when Sirius and I became consorts that I started being treated like a person. It was the knowledge that I was joining the house of Black that saved me. The boys are, in their own way trying to do the same for you, but I am sure that they will discuss things with you fully in the future."

"We're sorry Hermione." Neville and Harold said as one. "We were worried about you."

"Thank you guys." The girl replied with a smile, deciding to feel touched by their gesture, rather than worrying about it.

"What else did you wish to speak to me about?" Remus asked, turning to the trio. "Whatever it is, it needs to be quick, classes start soon."

"Well the thing is..." Harold started slowly, trailing off when he realised he didn't know how to break the news.

"We need Uncle Sev for this one." Draco replied, smirking when there was a knock at the door. The potions professor entered when bid and frowned at the small gathering that was appearing to take place inside the werewolf's office.

"What's wrong dragon?" He asked, turning to his godson and closing the door. "You wouldn't have risked getting a message to me like that unless it was urgent." The potions master walked around the desk and took a seat at the side of Remus, conjuring up a chair with his wand.

"The dark lord is in the school." Neville said, believing in getting straight down to business, rather than sugar coating the situation.

"Say that again." Remus whispered. "I don't think I heard you correctly.

"Yes you did." Harry said, squaring his shoulders. "Voldemort is in school, which means there is something going on that we don't know about. There is no way he would risk exposure just to teach firsties how to defend against tickling charms. My cover is going to be blown by the end of the year because we've been too worried about Dumbledore to consider threats from other sources. We've known for years that he had the potential to return and yet we didn't even consider the fact that Harry James Potter was due to turn up with the first years yesterday."

"I've heard that name before." Hermione said, frowning. "And Voldemort's. Didn't they have something to do with a war?"

"Voldemort is a dark lord who tried and failed to take over the wizarding world for the side of the dark." Harry explained. "He lost his mind half way through from dark rituals and lost. Harry Potter stopped him when he was just a baby in his crib. He was hit by a killing curse, one of the three unforgivable curses of our world. It ends your life quickly and cleanly and even now, he is the only known survivor of it."

"He died a few years ago in a muggle fire that ripped through London." Remus said tightly.

"The fire of Little Winging." Hermione answered. "My father told me of it. They called it the second great fire of London."

"It is a lie." Harry said. "The fire was real, and muggle in origin, it had nothing to do with the wizarding world however and Harry Potter did not die in that fire."

"Harold…" Remus started.

"No Uncle Moony, she has a right to know." Harry snapped. "My cover will be blown by the end of the year anyway. Better for her to know now that find out with everyone else."

"You're Harry Potter." Hermione whispered, her eyes glancing at his forehead, the story coming back to her now and the knowledge of a lightning bolt scar hiding behind his fringe returned to her. "You destroyed Voldemort and you survived the killing curse. Now you're hiding within the dark sect, presumably away from Dumbledore and now the dark lord is in the school and knows who you are."

"He doesn't know for sure." Harry replied. "If he did, it would have been more obvious to me."

"We need a plan Uncle Remus." Neville piped up, looking at the werewolf and Severus. "What do we do?"

"We do nothing." Severus said angrily, standing up and banging his fist on the desk. "That means no half-baked schemes to meet with him, no playing games that could get you killed and especially nothing that endangers our entire operations within this school. Yes this is unexpected however, you need to treat this delicately and with discretion."

"We need to pull Luna out." Remus said. "We should be pulling all of you out."

"We need Luna in the castle now, more than ever." Draco argued. "If she can offer us any insight whatsoever into this then it could be a game changer. We keep this quiet from Xeno and carry on as planned. If we pull her out Dumbledore will begin to suspect something isn't right. She can't see anything behind through the manor wards and it is unfair to keep her somewhere that damages her sight. She has to be here."

"The brat is right." Severus agreed, turning to Remus. "Dumbledore is a perceptive old man and he will not let the matter go if we do pull her out."

"Fine then." Remus said with a nod. "We carry on. However, if we catch any whisper of plans regarding you four and the Dark Lord, you are all getting packed off to Beauxbatons and away from the country."

"Agreed." Harold said with a nod. "We'll be careful."

"Not just careful Harold." Remus said warningly. "You need to be full proof and you need to be safe. I'm serious when I say that you are _not_ to go after the Dark Lord."

"Thank merlin for that." Draco sighed, relieved. "He was ready to meet with him last night."

"It's time you were getting to your potions lesson." Severus said sharply. "Your professor does not appreciate tardiness. We will continue this tonight." The four nodded and made their way to the door.

"Harold." Remus called as he watched his son leave angrily. "We love you cub. We love you all. We just want you to be safe." Harry nodded tightly before leaving and closing the office door behind him.

"This is going to be a long year." Severus sighed, massaging his temples.

"My sentiments exactly." Remus replied tiredly.

"So who gets to tell Sirius?" Remus groaned at that and let his head fall onto the desk with a thump.

* * *

 **Please let me know what your thoughts are!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here it is! Possibly my last post until Christmas. I hope you will all forgive me for disappearing so soon after returning. I will still be writing and I already have quite a few chapters down in their most basic of form.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone has a good summer and keep a lookout for any updates I might be able to make throughout the next few months. Until then, enjoy this bonus chapter!**

 **Kiad**

* * *

O_o_O_o_O

The first lesson of the morning passed quickly. It was obvious that the potions master was not in a good mood and it bled into his teaching style. By the end of the lesson, there were only five successful boil cures in the whole class and they belonged to the four siblings and Padma Patil.

"He's on a bloody warpath." Draco muttered, massaging his temples as he left the room. Severus had been attacking their defences at random throughout the entire lesson to check that they were still impenetrable and to test them on their multitasking. "He's trying to kill us." Harry cursed under his breath as he remembered something he had told Hermione after breakfast.

"We were supposed to guard Owl's memories." He answered when his two brothers shot his curious looks. They were walking behind the rest of their class, abandoning their new sister to Padma Patil's endless questions.

"Uncle Sev did it whilst we were in class." Neville replied. "I felt him enter her mind and her aura was fluxing all lesson."

"Good." Harold said with a nod. "We'll begin her training tomorrow. The quicker she has those defences the easier I'll sleep."

"We need to start networking this afternoon." Draco added. "We've been pretty closed off so far. We need to let people see that we're approachable."

"We'll start at lunch." Harold agreed. "We know more people in Ravenclaw than we do in our own house so far." The other two boys chuckled at this, knowing their youngest brother was right.

"When are we completing the bond?" Draco asked. "We'll need a few days to recover."

"Friday night at the manor." Harold replied. "The sooner we do it, the less our magic will flux."

"Until then, if you need stabilising let me know." Neville added. "Mine hasn't shifted yet and I can do the same as I did on the train."

"We will." Harold said with a nod. "But, don't over tax yourself. Our cores haven't yet completed our first settling and with our bond interfering with them already, we need to be careful."

"We have History this period, then a break." Neville said quietly. "Do you think we can hang about and talk with Uncle Pads and Moony?" Harold nodded without saying anything. He knew that Remus wouldn't have said anything to Sirius whilst they were in the school with the risk of Sirius panicking and going after either Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. He watched as Draco bounced his way over to the two Ravenclaw girls in front of them and mentioning it to Hermione.

"We need to be careful Neville." Harold said quietly. "I'm concerned for both her and Luna, the more interaction they have with us."

"They are our sisters in all but blood Harry." Neville replied. "It is not fair to leave them in the dark, it's not like we have any choice about distancing ourselves from them, our bond wouldn't allow that to happen."

"I just feel like we are putting them in more danger than they need to be in. It's dangerous enough for Hermione as it is, and last night proved to us that the old bigotries have not even started to lessen."

"Then we protect her the best we can." Neville replied, watching with his brother as Draco easily charmed Hermione and Padma and smiling as their cousin made the two girls laugh. "You're not still thinking about going after him are you?" He asked quietly, casting an eye at his brother.

"Not until I've worked out what he's after." Harold replied. "There is something else going on Nev. I don't know what, but I intend to find out. I thought it would take more than Harry Potter to bring him out of hiding, he must have risked everything just to be here."

"We will help you my brother." Neville replied, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder and stopping the pair of them, just as they were about to turn onto the History corridor. "You know we will right?" Harry nodded with a smile and repeated the gesture.

"I know."

O_o_O_o_O

"There was something else this morning." Draco said, swinging his legs over the side of Sirius's desk. The four siblings had congregated in the History professors' office after their lesson. They had talked some more about how Hermione's evening had gone and she had opened up about what the two girls had said. Sirius had extracted a promise from her to tell him everything that went on and he, in turn offered her the password to their rooms. They now had twenty minutes before they were due back in class and Neville was getting ready to curse the smug smirk off their cousin's face.

"What do you know Draco?" Harold asked, raising an eyebrow at the over excitable blonde.

"I know a secret." The Malfoy scion replied cryptically Sirius snorted in amusement as Neville's face went dark and Draco was soon on the floor laughing like mad as tickling hexes spewed out of the eldest boy's wand.

"Tell us what you know you insufferable dragon." Neville said, pulling back on the hex and sitting back down next to his brother.

"Owl's a metamorphagus." Draco managed to gasp out in between giggles left over from his cousin's hex. He managed to shake of the after effects and stand up to see the bewildered faces of Remus and Neville, the thoughtful faces of Harold and Sirius and the slightly anxious expression of Hermione.

"Now that's a turn up for the books." Remus said after a minute, breaking the silence that had descended within the office for the second time that morning.

"Is... Is it a bad thing?" Hermione asked, chewing her lip. She didn't know what a metamorph-whatever-Draco-had-called-it was but she assumed it must have had something to do with her being able to transform her features slightly. It had happened in the past, whenever she didn't want to be seen, or when she felt left out or forgotten and it was something she had learnt to hide very quickly.

"No it is not." Sirius said forcibly before softening his features and smiling. "Actually it is quite a welcome surprise."

"The metamorphagus gene is a Black trait." Harold explained quietly. "Last shown in the daughter of Andromeda and Edward Tonks."

"You're related to the Tonks family?" Hermione whispered, her skin going pale.

"Andi is my cousin and Draco's mother's sister. She was disowned when she married Ted." Sirius explained with a concerned frown at the young girl's complexion.

"The cousin who married a muggleborn with a dentist brother." Hermione breathed out, wide eyed.

"But Hermione." Neville said softly. "Harold has just said the gene is a Black trait. Ted doesn't have Black blood. Their daughter has the gene because of Andromeda. This gift cannot have come from them."

"When was the last time you spoke to Auntie Andi?" Draco asked, turning to Sirius whom seemed deep in thought.

"Ten years ago." Remus answered for his mate, seeing Sirius absorbed in his thinking, a from marring his features. "Just after the adoptions. Sirius begged your grandfathers to accept her back into the house of Black."

"I bet that went down great with Pollux." Neville muttered.

"Pollux is our great-grandfather and Andromeda's grandfather." Harold explained quietly to Hermione. "We'll have to sit you down and go through the family tree with you this week." Hermione nodded, trying to keep up.

"It is true it did not sit well with Pollux." Remus responded, patiently. "However, your grandfather Arcturus was quite taken with the idea, providing Andromeda wished to be brought back into the house."

"Why wouldn't she?" Draco asked with a frown. "The Blacks are the main power house of our world."

"Because Dumbledore had got his claws in." Sirius said, staring at a spot in the corner of the room. "By the time we got there she had been well and truly converted. Practically threw us out of the house."

"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly. "For her to be thrown out in the first place?"

"Our grandfather Pollux is not a nice man." Neville replied. "He fathered two sons and a daughter; Uncle Siri's mother. Andromeda is one of three girls born to his second son."

"The other two being my mother and Aunt Bellatrix." Draco added. "Aunt Andromeda was kicked out of the family for marrying Ted Tonks. He is a muggleborn and that did not it well with Pollux Black and his crazy daughter so Pollux moved against our Lord Black to have her disowned."

"You can be disowned from your immediate family, such as your mother and father however, she still carries Black blood, so in the long run, a return to the house is actually quite plausible." Harold explained. "But we found out that there was more to the story than that."

"It didn't help that Ted _was_ a muggleborn." Sirius butted in, taking over the narration from the three boys. "However, I discovered that she had broken a marital contract to run away to marry him."

"Marriage contracts in our world are sacred vows." Draco said. "Breaking one can have serious ramifications."

"Andi and Ted will never sire an heir." Sirius replied with a nod. "That was the price that magic demanded from them."

"You need to get to class." Remus said suddenly, standing from the desk and ushering the group to their feet. "Luna is in the castle tonight so come up after dinner and we will continue our discussions from this morning. McGonagall also wishes to speak to you at lunchtime so I will collect you all from the hall and take you up to see her."

"Are we in trouble Uncle?" Neville asked quietly, shooting a concerned look towards his brothers and sister.

"She just wants to clear up what happened on the train yesterday morning." Remus replied with a smile.

"If Weasley shoots his mouth off again, we cannot promise restraint." Harold said darkly.

"You will keep your language and manner respectful in front of professor McGonagall." Sirius snapped, uncharacteristically.

"You are not in trouble." Remus said, gentler. He knew that Sirius was still concerned over the transfiguration professor's loyalties; despite them talking over the conversation which had taken place that morning. "Go now to your classes and I shall see you at lunch." The group shuffled out to Herbology and Remus moved over to his mate, frowning when Sirius massaged his temples. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Dumbledore's been at my shields." Sirius replied. "When he came into class first thing, he gave a metal probe. I think he might have damaged something too." Remus frowned at that. For damage to happen the probe must have been violent and his mate's shields were almost as strong as the ones Severus had wrapped around his own mind.

"He tried mine this morning. I left the hall before he could try again. He is getting careless already and I am concerned over the boys and Hermione. If he tries anything against them, we don't know what he is going to hit."

"I trust them." Sirius replied. "Their minds are practically impenetrable. I just didn't count on Dumbledore getting messy this early." Remus swallowed down his guilt over not yet informing his mate that Voldemort was in the school. He knew that his mate wouldn't compromise their position intentionally however, his recklessness had dulled only slightly over the years.

"We'll talk everything over tonight." Remus said quietly. "For now, do you want me to try and fix your shields? We have a class of second years in two minutes."

"No I should be fine until lunch." The young Black lord replied. "I should be able to repair the damage then."

O_o_O_o_O

The first few days in Hogwarts passed quickly for the group of Blacks. The incident from the train had been cleared up with Weasley receiving a detention and forced to apologise to Hermione. He had been dragged in front of her by the older Weasley twins and forced to apologise as Fred and George threatened him with their mother's patented Bat Bogey Hex. He had stuttered out a sorry before being dragged away again to Gryffindor tower. The group of siblings had found the whole thing hilarious and gladly supplied the memories for Sirius and Remus.

Family meetings had now become the new norm in the evenings, with Sirius having been informed of the dark lord's presence by his mate late on the first evening. He had raged and stormed and vowed that if he discovered that Dumbledore had purposely hired the man, he would kill him before the year was out. He had also ordered the boys to stay well away from any interaction with the dark lord out of class, much to Draco's relief. Harry had pointed out that there were ways around that order that wouldn't go directly against his father at which point the blond's restraint snapped.

"You're mental Harold!" Draco exclaimed, eyes wide and breathing heavy. "And you're not much better." He added, pointing at Neville with a shaking finger. "For encouraging him in his suicidal mission!"

"I just said, I think we ought to look at all options." The older Black brother said calmly form this bed, not even looking up from the Herbology book on his pillow. It was Friday night and the boys had finished dinner before making their way to their room, ready for collection to the Black manor. They were finalizing their bond that night, with Dumbledore's grudging approval for being out of the school all weekend. Sirius had also 'acquired' signed forms for Hermione's removal, stating a family emergency as the reason she was requested back home.

"Think about it Dragon." Harold said with a smile. "We help him return to his old body, instantly win his forgiveness for me banishing him and earn our place truly within the dark."

"But you're _not_ dark." The Malfoy scion answered back. "You're grey, your family is grey, your magic is grey and you are both children of the light, hiding within the dark."

"We might have been children of the light." Neville growled, standing up and advancing on the blond, angry magic starting to leak out of his control. "But do not mistake our loyalties _Malfoy._ We were brought to the dark for a reason, we have grown up with you, _for a reason._ We are not about to go running off to Dumbledore so do not act like we are. The only reason we are still grey is because we want to discuss our loyalties with our _family_." Draco had gone distinctly white during his cousin's rant and he knew that he had pushed the line. A gentle hand appeared on Neville's shoulder and he instantly deflated as Harold's magic wrapped around them all.

"We will do no good fighting amongst ourselves." The younger boy said softly. "We _are_ family. We will talk this through together. I am not planning on doing anything without the two of you and the girls at my side. We go through this together, or we don't go through this at all. The alternative is that we don't do _anything_ , and that thought scares me more than a dark lord whose magic is not his own, but that of a mediocre wizard."

"I'm sorry." Draco apologised, glancing at Neville before turning his gaze downwards. "I know who you are. Who _we_ are. I just can't imagine losing either of you or the girls. Promise me we won't go after him before the summer?" He asked, looking up at Harold.

"I can't." The boy replied. "We don't know what he's here for. He has risked everything by coming to the castle. I do not believe he is here merely for an eleven year old school boy. Once we know more, we will talk everything through together; girls included." Draco nodded; satisfied, and just in time for the door to open and Luna bounce in, dragging Hermione behind her. The muggleborn witch had quickly become Luna's idol and she quizzed Hermione daily on what she had been learning, absorbing the knowledge like a sponge.

Hermione, on the flip side felt like she had acquired the younger sister she had always craved and taken the young blonde girl firmly under her wing, becoming extremely protective, very quickly. She knew that she would be sharing a house with her younger sister the following year and seemed determined that Luna wouldn't have the same first evening that she had. She had introduced Luna to a few of the Ravenclaws and they had taken the little blonde girl to their hearts. She had even caught Penelope Clearwater chewing out a red-faced Ron Weasley for trying to trip her sister in the corridor.

"It's time to go." Luna said excitedly, launching herself at each of her brothers for hugs. "Uncle Moony is waiting downstairs for us." The three boys shared a smile and Neville wrapped his arm firmly around Luna's shoulders, leading her out of their room and leaving Harold and Draco to escort Hermione between them.

It was time.

O_o_O_o_O

"Close your eyes." Severus almost whispered into the darkness. The five siblings were sat in a circle in front of the fire and all holding hands. "Drift into your mindscapes." They had been coaching Hermione for the last week on meditation and she had felt confident that she could make the journey with the help of her brothers. To that end; Harry and Neville were sat either side of her and ready to assist the muggleborn witch if she needed it. Slowly the five siblings descended into the joint meditation and a bright light exploded behind their eyelids.

They were stood in a circular room, five doors surrounding them each of them were drawn to one of the doors and Luna was the first to approach a white wooden door with a large window, showing clouds and a sunset beyond. Hermione was the next to draw away, a large oaken, varnished door calling to her.

"I think each of these doors are our mindscapes." Hermione whispered into the silence of the room. Harold confirmed that fact when he spotted the manor's Library door next to where Hermione was stood.

"I knew you would all work it out." A kindly voice said softly and Luna's cry of 'Grandpa Arc' told Hermione who this was as she watched her sister launch herself into the man's arms.

"Grandfather." Neville whispered, his eyes shining with emotion as he moved forwards to hug the man. Harold and Draco were not far behind and Hermione felt herself moving forwards towards the gathering. Her siblings each moved away and she felt the man slip his arms around her and draw her into a comforting hug, steadying her breathing, which she hadn't even noticed speeding up.

"Hello Hermione." Arcturus greeted, drawing away from the young girl and studying her with his kind eyes. "It's so very good to meet you."

"Well met Grandfather." She replied, placing her hand just above where his heart was supposed to beat. "I have heard so much about you in the short space of time I have been with the others. I am so glad for this opportunity to see your face."

"And I yours." The man replied. "You are most welcome to the family. I wish I could spend all night with you five however, you have a job to do." The five each looked back to their respective doors and nodded. "Go now. I will always be here should you need me." The five looked back in shock as the old Black lord faded away.

"Grandfather was right." Draco said with a nod, breaking the silence which had descended upon the group. "We need to do this." He made his way towards a highly glossed, white door and stood in front of it, placing his hand upon the silver door knob. "We do this together." He said, turning expectedly back to the group. Luna and Hermione quickly made their way back to their doors and Neville and Harry glanced at one another before parting to opposite doors. Harry placed his hand on the library door's handle and Neville got ready to slide his greenhouse styled door open. Hermione counted them down and each slipped into their mindscapes and found that they could feel each other's presence within their mind.

Hermione moved through the tall library's shelves, looking for the door which Harold had described. She soon found it easily and felt her siblings reach their own doors soon after she had. She once again counted mentally in her mind and opened the door, perfectly in sync with her four siblings.

Luna stood upon one of the white clouds and gazed up at the moon which was now lighting her mindscape. She looked down at the gap between the cotton-candy like clouds before jumping, feeling her siblings open their own doors at the same time.

Neville looked up into the trees surrounding him and made his way to where he knew his secondary door was located. Birds sung high up in the tree tops and smiling when he heard a dove's call and an Owls hoot mixed in with cacophony. He took hold of the door handle and slipped inside the large oak tree, feeling Harry, Draco, Hermione and Luna making their own journeys into their magic.

Draco smiled at the room surrounding him. The green, carpeted floor was lit by large windows and several silver ornamental snakes glistened from their shelves within the room. He made his way over to a door which resembled the door to his father's study and slipped inside, smiling when he felt his family doing the same.

Harry headed straight to the door and opened it without hesitation, feeling his magic reach out to him. His core was resplendent as ever and he marvelled at the four smaller lights that were orbiting his own magic. He walked up to his magic and allowed it to wash over him, feeling the others do the same to their own cores. He felt Neville's magic first, latching onto his core and joining with it, stabilising some of it's movement. Draco's was the next, bringing with it independence and allowing his magic to branch out further than it had ever done before. Hermione's was next, having a similar effect as Neville's magic but with it, came a determination to learn and explore. That's when he felt it...

 _Luna_

The blue magic wound around him, smothering everything in it's enormousness. The feeling almost brought him to his knees. Merlin she was powerful. He knew that his siblings, with the exception of Luna were in a similar state as he was and he felt his youngest sister's mischievous glee at what she had caused. The blue light expanded out, mixing with the rest of the magiks in the room and the light turned brilliant white before settling back to green; now swirling with Blue, Silver, Amber and Bronze magiks.

The five siblings closed their doors behind themselves and looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. Their magic was singing and they felt higher than they had ever felt in their lives.

' _That was fun!'_ Luna exclaimed through their now strong bond.

"Your magic Liten Duva!" Neville exclaimed out loud. "It's incredible!"

"I think I might be trouble though." Luna giggled. "I felt it rip down the manor's wards."

"That's perfectly fine." Arcturus's voice replied back and he flickered into view in the middle of the room. "I shouldn't worry my child." The group breathed a sigh of relief at that and they once again approached their grandfather, grinning when large sofas appeared around the Black lord. Each took a seat and Arcturus sagged heavily into a large armchair. "I will not keep you." He said gently. "I know your guardians are waiting impatiently for you. You have just given them quite a light show."

"Grandfather, did you feel Luna's magic?" Draco asked excitedly. "There was so much of it."

"I did indeed young Draco." Arcturus replied. "Quite a power bank you have just there young one." He said, turning to Luna.

"Thank you Grandfather." The blonde replied with a smile.

"You must go now. Back to the world of the living."

"How do we do that?" Harold asked with a frown.

"Just open your eyes." The old man replied. "Not you though Miss Owl." He added, turning to Hermione as Harold, Neville and Draco each disappeared. Luna smiled at her sister and gave Hermione a hug before following her brothers back to her conciousness.

"What is it grandfather?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all my dear one." He replied with a smile. "Just the opposite actually. However, there is a secret you bear that must not be discovered until the time is right. You know of what I speak, you have suspected ever since the boys showed you the family tree."

"I know of what you speak grandfather." The young witch replied. "Are you saying it is true?"

"All I know is that it is no coincidence that you were brought to us with connections already towards the boys and Luna. Whether you truly believe what you suspect happened or not, you cannot dispute the facts."

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Hermione asked, frowning. "To hide my true self for a while longer?"

"No my dear." Arcturus replied. "I just wanted to welcome you back to the family. It has been too long since we have had a true born girl whom is sane." Hermione chuckled at this. Before feeling Harold's magic reaching out to her, calling her back.

"I must go." She said. "It was really nice meeting you grandfather."

"I will always be here if you need me." The old man replied with a fond smile. "You now all know how to reach me." Hermione nodded...

...and opened her eyes.

* * *

 **I know I'm cruel leaving it on such a cliffhanger. I couldn't find anywhere else to finish the chapter though and if I had continued it would have been twice the length!**

 **Please let me know what you think guys and gals I love hearing your thoughts on how things are progressing.**

 **P.S. I have already thought over the pairings for this fic and you'll all just have to wait to find out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SURPRISE! I know that I said that I wouldn't be back until Christmas, however, I have managed to find some wifi and I couldn't just leave you guys hanging like that. There are still questions that need to be answered and those of you who think you have worked it out... Guess again! I sense that nothing is ever going to be simple when it comes to these five.**

* * *

O_o_O_o_O

 _Flashback_

 _Hermione's stress levels grew, alongside the pile of tried and tested wands on the counter. Mr Ollivander; the shop owner however, seemed to become more excited with every wand she discarded. He kept muttering strange things about curious encounters and how he had found the same problem two days earlier._

" _Yes most unusual." He continued to mutter, mostly to himself though this was somewhat directed at the young witch in front of him. "The three of them tried many wands and ended up with three out of a set of five. I never make that many brothers however that particular Dragon gave many strings and I found them all to be paired with unusual woods."_

" _Excuse me sir?" Hermione asked, as Ollivander continued to mutter. "I don't understand what you are talking about. I just want to find a wand." The old wizard looked at her, through watery, grey eyes and Hermione felt a shiver run down her back._

" _Curious." He said, somewhat offhandedly._

" _What's curious?" The muggleborn asked back._

" _Now I look at you and your magic..." He trailed off and continued to stare at her. "Yes, very curious." He bustled to the back of the shop, leaving Hermione stood at the counter, staring mournfully at the stack of wands. Maybe he had decided that she wasn't worth a wand, her parents had no magic so why should she be any different. Still, he_ had _mentioned that she had magic. Hermione turned to go, deciding to catch up with her parents whom were looking at cauldrons next door. If they were quick, they could still get back to London before the lunchtime rush and get home for dinner. "Where do you think you're going?" Ollivander's voice echoed from the back of the shop. He made his way back through the rows of shelves, a wand box in his hands and pinned Hermione with a stare. "I have far from finished with you yet."_

" _I just thought..."_

" _Ebony and Aspen are left." The old man continued, ignoring Hermione's interruption. "I think Ebony for you." He opened the box in his hands and drew out a long, dark wand. It was almost black in colour, and a vine with large leaves had been carved into the handle, wrapping around the shaft and stopping about halfway down the wood. Hermione took the wand and felt a warmth travel up her arm and into her chest. She turned the wand over in her hands and studied the delicate design. It fit her hand perfectly and she instantly fell in love with the way she could feel her power coursing under her skin. "You are part of something bigger now." Ollivander whispered eerily into the silence which had fallen upon the shop. "Hold fast in your purpose and it will serve you well." Hermione looked up to ask the wand maker what he meant, only to find he had already vanished back into the dusty shelves._

O_o_O_o_O

"We were worried that you couldn't wake up." Harold said with a half shrug when Hermione glared at him for pulling her out of the conversation she had been having with their grandfather, the fire was burning low and the group were spread around the cushions on the floor, Harold in front of her with his hand on her shoulder.

"That was incredible." Sirius whispered in the silence that coated the room and interrupting any comeback Hermione might have been about to make. It was the first thing any of the adults had said since the five had come out of their trance and the youngsters looked up to laugh at their gob-smacked family. Even Severus, whom usually was stoic and masked was staring openly at the five of them, not seeming to be able to comprehend what he had just witnessed.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked, when the chuckles of the group had bated and the adults had gained their bearings. She moved to take one of the armchairs surrounding the five and the rest of the family followed her lead.

"We were in a circular room, all together." Harold replied, starting the story off. "There were five doors surrounding us and we worked out that they were the doorways to each of our mindscapes."

"But Hermione has only just started to build hers." Severus replied, disbelievingly.

"It was finished." The girl in question said. "I don't know how, but the vision I have had in my head, about how my mindscape should look, jut came to life around me as I opened the door. I didn't stop to look though, we all had a job to do and I felt the guys and Luna move towards their own magical cores."

"Grandfather Arc was there." Draco threw in, shocking the adults further. "We know nothing will ever bring him back, but he said we could find him in that room if we needed him."

"Do you know how to get back?" Sirius asked.

"I'm guessing that when we all go under together, we are going to end up there." Harry replied. "That is of course just a guess though, and one that could raise a lot of possibilities."

"Like visiting each other's mindscapes?" Hermione asked. "I know you guys have been visiting mine to help me to build it but even then, you are little more than a whisper. Perhaps if we go through the doors from that room we could enter each other's minds on a whole new level."

"That could be dangerous." Severus cut in again.

"It could also be extremely helpful." Hermione argued back. "I could catch up on years' worth of reading whilst we meditate, just by visiting one of the boy's mental libraries."

"The first time you did it, it would have to be in a controlled environment." Remus added in, speaking for the first time. "We would have to monitor your body from here."

"How was your mindscape Luna?" Sirius asked softly, changing the subject and turning to the youngest of the group. She was sat with a serene look on her face and her magic felt calmer than ever.

"Invigorating." She replied with a wry smile. "The manor wards no longer bother my sight. I can see more now than I have ever been able to." She wouldn't say any more than that and the adults knew it was the closest thing to a straight answer they were going to get from the girl.

"Everything seems calmer now." Draco agreed with a nod. "Like a storm has passed and this is the quiet stillness in it's wake. My mind and magic seem sharper than ever and I feel oddly at peace."

"Me too." Neville replied, shockingly. "I never noticed how wild my magic actually was until tonight. Now I just feel, still."

"You have the most stable magic out of us all Nev." Harold snorted. "You didn't have anything _to_ still. Imagine how I feel. I've always been used to my magic flaring inside of me at the most subtle of things. I was even worried when Ollivander sold me a cherry wand, because I know that you need implacable self-control to handle one. But now, I feel like I can take on anything or anyone and not bat an eyelid."

"Well I can only see positive results from this." Severus said after a while, they hadn't even noticed he had been casting diagnostic spells as they spoke. "I was concerned you would exhaust yourselves or overload your cores, but I agree with all of you, your magic is now very much stable and you still have to go through your first settling. This can only mean good things for the future."

"Did I change?" Hermione asked suddenly, turning to Sirius and Remus. "When the boys were explaining the bonding to me in more detail, they said that any hidden abilities would be fully unlocked when I made my first journey to my magical core. I just wondered if I'd changed." Ignoring the curious gazes of the family members, not it the know; Sirius shook his head.

"I wasn't expecting you too actually." He answered. "From what you have told us, It has been a part of your life for a very long time. You instinctively have a semblance of control over it, whether you know it or not."

"I feel different." She stated with a frown.

"We all do owl." Neville said with a snort. "That was kind of the point."

"I like it." She replied with a smile. "But I'm tired, and it's late. Bed?" The group nodded and stood up, Sirius and Remus starting to shepherd them out of the lounge and up to the bedrooms. The adults all said goodnight, Frank, Alice, Narcissa and Lucius each giving them a hug or a kiss on the head and the kids followed dutifully behind the lord of the house and his mate.

O_o_O_o_O

"Come in." Harold whispered into the darkness as a soft knock echoed at their bedroom door. Draco and Neville had also sat up in their own beds at the noise and the three boys smiled when their two sisters appeared, lit up under Luna's natural aura. It was something rare, to find someone with magic so light they _literally_ glowed. It was a phenomenon that only occurred when someone's magic was in abundance and totally in tune with it's base element and Luna was the perfect example of someone who was gifted with such magic.

"Can we sleep in here?" Hermione asked quietly, her slippered feet shuffling forwards on the carpet. She had spent an hour trying to settle enough to sleep and ended up searching out Luna when she felt her magic pulling her towards her siblings. She had found the girl sat up in bed, reading under her natural glow and the pair had soon decided to head towards where they knew the boys slept.

"Of course." Neville replied instantly. "Couldn't sleep?" Luna and Hermione both shook their heads and he sighed. "Neither could we."

"Do you think we should extend one of the beds?" Draco asked and Harold's bed widened in response. The two girls climbed in, one at either side of their youngest brother and in turn Draco and Neville got out of their own beds and climbed in their respective sides.

"Night guys." Hermione whispered, laying down and closing her eyes. She could already hear Luna's steady breathing, the girl was out like a light already, and she felt Neville's arm snake instinctively round her waist.

"Night owl." Harold responded. The five were asleep in seconds.

O_o_O_o_O

"What's taking you so long Moons?" Sirius asked, approaching his mate whom was stood at the door-frame to the boys' bedroom. "I thought you were going to wake the girls first?"

"I was." Remus replied, nodding towards the door. Sirius came up alongside his partner and he couldn't help but think how sweet the scene in front of them looked. The two girls were sandwiched between the three boys; Neville at Hermione's side, Draco at Luna's and Harold in the middle of them all, and all five of them looked simply adorable. Neville's hand had somehow made it into Hermione's hair and Draco had stuffed his head underneath his pillow against Luna's bright glow but all of them were holding hands on top of the covers, linking them together. "When they weren't in their rooms I panicked for a second, before realising that we should have foreseen this."

"They're adorable Moony." Sirius whispered, his eyes filling slightly. "Seeing them like this... none of them are going to fall behind are they?" Remus shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. "They are going to survive whatever Hogwarts, Dumbledore or the Dark Lord can throw at them." He stated, looking into the werewolf's amber eyes. "They are strong Moony." He turned back to the scene and sighed. "Strong, kind, beautiful _and_ powerful."

"Do you want to wake them or shall I?" Remus asked quietly, blinking back his own emotions to focus on the bed.

"You do it." Sirius replied. "I don't have the heart." With that the man walked away, leaving Remus muttering about insufferable dogs and leaving the old werewolf to do the dirty work. He entered the room and gently coaxed the five awake, telling them that breakfast was on the table and that their Grandmother was coming around for lunch. The five groggily sat up and rubbed their eyes before realising what had happened last night. Without warning they all burst into giggles and Remus had to fondly roll his eyes and kiss each of them on their foreheads.

"Your grandmother is coming around for lunch." He repeated. "Therefore I expect all of you to be washed, changed and down at breakfast in fifteen minutes. Merlin help us if we're all still in bed." The group laughed again and Luna launched herself at Remus, knocking him backwards off of the bed and yelling 'GET UNCLE MOONY!" The werewolf groaned as he found himself buried under five bodies, all trying to tickle his sides or pull his ears.

"Enough!" Came the shout from the door and the group turned, wide eyed to look at Sirius who had fired red sparks off with his wand and looked a mixture of annoyed and amused. They all scrambled off of Remus before legging it to their respective bathrooms (Neville squeezing into Harry's and Draco managing to sneak past Sirius with the girls in tow, off down the corridor before diving into one of the guest rooms and slamming the door, the girls making it to their own rooms seconds after). Remus chuckled as Sirius pulled him to his feet and he brushed himself off. "I see they're in good spirits." The Black lord said with an amused huff.

"Well you _did_ leave me to wake them." Remus huffed back. "They might not have attacked if you'd have been here."

"I better put the honey and jam away before they get down for breakfast. Lest they end up with a sugar high on top of their renewed energy this morning." Remus laughed at that and the two men made their way downstairs to reassure the rest of the manor's occupants that there _wasn't_ a heard of elephants in the house.

O_o_O_o_O

"You must be Hermione." Melania Black greeted, smiling at the young witch in front of her. She took in the muggleborn's untameable, brown hair and warm chocolate eyes and her mind instantly supplied her with a face from long ago. The girl was the spitting image of what she assumed to be her grandfather. She hadn't seen Marius Black since he was a boy. She hadn't even realised he had survived...

"Well met grandmother." Hermione replied in response, bobbing a half curtsey and cutting off the older witch's train of thought. "I hope you don't mind me calling you that." Melania's smile brightened and she realised that she loved this girl already.

"Not at all my dear one." She replied, sweeping a surprised Hermione into a hug. "I would be glad of it." The young witch found herself relaxing and she returned the hug, relishing in the motherly embrace. All too soon the Black matriarch pulled back and looked into Hermione's eyes. "It's so very good to meet you." She said sincerely.

"You too grandmother."

O_o_O_o_O

The group sat in a comfortable silence, scattered across the many armchairs and sofas within the library. Melania had decided to join them for dinner as well and the whole family had moved to the library a little after two. Neville was tucked between his mother and Luna, studying a large book of Scottish water plants which he might hope to find around the grounds at Hogwarts, Harold was occupying another sofa, Draco leant into the side of him with his legs kicked over the armrest and Hermione was curled up on one of the armchairs, close to her grandmother and studying a transfiguration book. The atmosphere was peaceful and the whole group relished in being together, knowing that they be spending tomorrow evening once again apart.

"I'm going to make up a tea tray." Remus said after a while, placing his book on the coffee table. "Who wants a brew?"

"Why not leave it to the elves?" Melania asked, raising an eyebrow at the werewolf.

"No one makes a brew like Moony." Sirius replied, not even glancing from his page in the family ledger. He was trawling through the accounts, family tree and business, making notes on any changes he would have to make over the course of the next month. It was tedious business and he usually left the finance side to his mate however, Remus had been working on a side project of his own for a while and so Sirius instead had taken over almost every aspect of the Black ledger.

"I'll come and give you a hand." Hermione said, hopping up and placing her book beside Remus's. "My eyes and brain could do with a break." Remus chuckled and after they had collected numbers for mugs the werewolf and the muggleborn made their way downstairs to the family kitchen. "There was something I needed to talk to you about." Hermione said softly, once they were safely away from the library. Remus turned a quizzical eyebrow to her and she sighed. "I know that both you and Sirius suspect, and I'm almost certain that Grandma Mel _knows_ ; however, I don't want the boys to know that I am a possible daughter of house Black yet." She said softly, laughing at Remus's stunned look.

"Explain how you could have possibly come to this conclusion." Remus asked gently.

"Marius Black was disowned as a squib years ago." Hermione replied, starting to explain why she suspected what she did. "He was put up for adoption in a muggle clinic and adopted by a family with no children, under the name of Tonks. Edward Tonks was born to him and a woman whose name I haven't managed to track down yet, and they later had another son, also a squib by the name of Daniel. My mother, being as stubborn as I am, demanded that my father take her name when they married which was Granger, then they had me."

"So you are saying that you are a true born?" Remus whispered.

"Not exactly, although Grandfather seemed to think differently last night." Hermione replied.

"You really did see him then?" Remus asked carefully, trying to gauge the witch's reaction.

"Yes Moony. I hugged him and he hugged me back, called me Owl and told me how glad he was to have a true born Black who is sane." Hermione chuckled to herself. "I know you guys think we might have been making it up last night, or seeing visions or whatever, but there was no mistaking who this man was. Luna called out to him instantly and practically flattened him with one of her hugs. The boys were so glad to see him and he felt as real to me as they did. I don't know what kind of magic was at work, but, I was glad to meet him, even if only for a little while." Remus smiled at her they paused at the top of the main stairs. He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sure he would have been very glad to meet you too." He said softly. "He was a good man." There was a slight pause before the werewolf sighed and hung his head slightly. "I am truly sorry Hermione." He said, his face a picture of regret. "I feel like we have ripped you away from everything you know and now you find out that you're blood. We will need to talk to your parents soon, although, I'm not sure Sirius is looking forward to informing them that their little princess is now bonded to three boys and another girl." Hermione chuckled and the pair continued to the kitchen.

O_o_O_o_O

"I miss them." Neville whispered into the darkness. The three boys were lying back in their beds within the dungeons and none of them could sleep, sorely missing the presence of the girls.

"If this carries on, I'm not sure how we're going to make it through the year." Draco replied with a sigh.

"We have to try." Harold threw in. "Talking isn't going to help any of us."

"How long does a stunner take to wear off?" Neville asked, turning towards Harold's bed.

"About six hours, why?" The younger boy threw back.

"What time is it?" Neville asked again.

"Just gone midnight." Draco answered.

"Stun us then bounce one off of the window onto yourself." Neville replied, sitting up and gazing towards Harry's bed. "Please Harold none of us are going to be able to sleep peacefully without the girls here and I _need_ the rest." The trio looked sharply towards the bathroom when they heard two pops and sighed in relief as Hermione and Luna stuck their heads around the door.

"What are you doing here?" Harold asked sharply when the shock had worn off.

"Dobby popped us over." Hermione replied. "Neither of us could sleep and it's going to drive me insane if it keeps up all term. Now budge over." She said, sliding into Harry's bed, her cold, bare feet reaching for his warm ones under the covers. "I'm bloody freezing." Luna shrugged and hopped onto Draco's bed, her aura shining brightly. The blond boy groaned and stuck his head under his pillow, much to Luna's amusement. Harold and Neville shared a glance and both of them shrugged, laying back down under the covers and falling asleep easily now the girls were close to them.

* * *

 **Seeing as I have been extremely merciful and updated before Christmas, I wondered if you could find it in your heart to leave me a review to tell me what you think.**

 **P.S. If you spot any mistakes with the chapters (Spelling or grammar), please let me know so that I can fix them!**

 **Cheers, Kiad**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well Hello and Happy New Year to all of you beautiful people! Hope you all had a good holidays. As for me, well I've been bouncing around in the middle of the ocean with no wifi. That means that I have loads of stuff to post. Unfortunately, you lot are just going to have to make do with this little chapter until I make it back home next month. After that, I'm hoping to have enough to make regular postings.**

 **As always, please let me know if you see any glaring plot holes. These chapters were written a few months ago now and the way I have moved this story on may have opened a few holes that need to be filled in.**

 **Anyways, enough of that,**

 **Please Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Kiad xxx**

* * *

O_o_O_o_O

Monday morning rolled around far too quickly for the exhausted group and all too soon it was time for Hermione to be popped back over to her bed in Ravenclaw, courtesy of Dobby, whom managed to get her both in and out of the dormitories without being seen or heard. Luna also knew she would have to leave soon, however, seeing as she wouldn't be missed from any of the school dorms she had the luxury of snooping around the boys' room as they were getting ready. Admittedly she spent almost all of the time she had, gazing out of the large window, down into the depths of the Black Lake and out towards the forbidden forest however, she _had_ managed to sneak around their desks, rearranging things as the boys weren't looking and generally causing a little chaos. She would later blame it on the nargles of course and feign innocence with one of her trademark, doe-eyed expressions, the boys of course would instantly forgive her.

"I can't believe the weekend went so fast." Draco mumbled, dumping his wet towels at the foot of his bed, waiting to be picked up by the castle's elves for laundry. "Where did the time go?"

"We spent most of it in the library." Neville said with a laugh. "You know how that place works on a different time zone than the rest of the outside world. You enter it and then when you check your watch, ten minutes later you find out you've been in there for _hours_." The boys and Luna laughed at that.

"Dobby is here to be taking young Mistress Dove back to her chambers." A high pitched voice sounded from the bathroom. "Mr Snuffles and Mr Moon is just be waking."

"That's me." Luna sighed, making her way over to the bathroom, where Draco's house elf was waiting for her. "See you at lunch guys." The trio bid their farewells and watched as Dobby spirited Luna away.

"I hope that things settle down soon." Harold said solemnly. "I loved having them here last night, but I don't want to put them at any more risk than necessary."

"We'll speak to everyone tonight at the family meeting." Neville said with a nod. "See if we can work something out."

"We need to continue to network too." Draco threw in. "We've still only made inroads with Nott and Zabini and we have three other houses to think of as well."

"Hermione mentioned one of the Patil sisters and Luna has become somewhat of a social butterfly within the Raven's Tower. Both of them will have an easier time approaching the lighter houses. A direct approach from ourselves is too risky at the moment." Neville responded. "With Dumbledore watching, we can hardly just head for the other tables during meal times. It will have to be done during and in-between classes. Heading for public places after dinner is also a good way to meet others."

"It is still early days yet." Harold said quietly. "If we network too quickly we'll find ourselves with numerous connections which are shaky at best. We need good, strong bonds to form if we're going to do this properly, and that is going to take time."

"What are you planning?" Draco asked with cousin with narrowed eyes. Harold had grown even more solemn as they had spent time in the castle, and it seemed like that was not going to change. Draco had watched as the youngest of the three of them had drifted into his own thoughts more often than not, and failed to share what he was thinking. With the strengthened bond they now shared it would have been easy for any of them to pick thoughts for each other's heads however, it would most certainly destroy any trust they had, and if they didn't trust one another, how were they to survive? Draco was still worried though, and he could tell from the look on Neville's face that the other boy was too. Maybe the threat of both the dark lord _and_ Dumbledore was starting to affect their brother more than any other threat would usually do? If this was the case, they would have to keep a closer eye on him over the coming months.

"I'm not sure yet." Harold replied after a moment of quiet. "But whatever the desired outcome of our schemes, we cannot rush into things. We still have ongoing plans which are going to need our attention." With that sentiment, the trio left their rooms and descended down, into the common room, joining the rest of their year group before making their way to breakfast.

O_o_O_o_O

"Where were you all night?" Padma hissed as Hermione entered the dorm, towelling her hair. Dobby had popped her straight into the bathroom and she had instantly headed for the shower. She was bubbling with energy after the weekend and she knew that it would be a few days before the bond settled. She had thought over her Grandfather's words almost non stop since that night and she decided to approach her parents directly over the Christmas period in regards to her heritage. She knew it was a conversation they would struggle with however, it needed to be had.

"I was in bed." She replied, unfazed by the question.

"Which bed would that be?" Padma asked again quietly, not wanting to wake their still sleeping dorm mates. She followed Hermione's movements with narrowed eyes, as she sat at one of the dressers and started to tease a comb through her bushy hair.

"What kind of question is that?" Hermione asked, avoiding the subject. The Indian witch stood with her eyes narrowed, watching her movements before sighing after a minute and moving over to bat Hermione's hands away from her hair and take over the taming of the witch's hair.

"You need to be careful if you're going to them." She said after a minute, pulling Hermione's hair into the beginnings of a French plait. "You're lucky that I'm the only one who has noticed. The other two are eventually going to work it out if you keep disappearing." Hermione didn't answer, instead watching as the younger girl teased her hair into a neat braid. "I just don't want you to get in trouble." Padma added as she tied off the braid and let it fall down her back."

"There are things happening that I can't tell you about." Hermione replied, looking up at the girl in the mirror. "But as soon as I can, you'll get a full explanation. You are my friend and you deserve to know what is going on. I'll speak to the boys and ask if I can tell you." Padma nodded, unhappy but understanding that some secrets had to be your own.

"If they notice I'll cover for you, but I want an explanation before Yule." Hermione nodded and thanked her friend, moving over to her wardrobe to get changed out of her dressing gown and into her uniform. It seemed they would need to go public quicker than they realised.

O_o_O_o_O

The following month passed quickly for the small group; their bond settling after a few days until they were all comfortable sleeping in their own respective dorms. Padma had not needed to make good on her promise of cover as Hermione asked Remus for charms for her bed so that their nightly wanderings would go unnoticed. Things between her dorm mates were still frosty however neither her nor Padma had needed to re address the issues they had encountered that first night. Samhain was on them before they knew it and she had spent an unhealthy amount of time reading up on the rituals of the holiday from books she had borrowed from the Black library.

"It is the most magical night of the year." Neville explained as they made their way down to the library together. The boys had started to relax inside the school after the initial first two weeks and had started to feel comfortable enough not to have to spend every waking second together. As long as one of them stayed close to Hermione and another was looking out for Luna on the days she was in the castle, they now spent the majority of their time in the company of other first years. Sirius had reminded the headmaster what it meant to go against the house of Black after he had been caught glancing over Harold's surface memories. The Black, Longbottom and Malfoy lords had made the old wizard's life hell within the Wizengamot and Dumbledore had been forced to back down slightly. Now their biggest problem was the slightly homicidal Dark Lord in their midst, and what he was doing in a school full of children in the first place. "The veil between the worlds is at it's thinnest and some of the old families still practise the correct rituals over the course of the night." Neville continued.

"What about the Blacks?" Hermione asked. Neville grinned.

" _You'll find out tomorrow night."_ He said over their bond. They had quickly learnt how to communicate silently with each other through their magic and Harold had been studying a way to make that connection even stronger. He had found a rune chain which would allow them to open up the connection completely and would be a solution to the idea that Hermione had mentioned when they first completed their bond. They were looking for a way in which they could share each other's mindscapes whilst they were sleeping and still wake up refreshed and well rested. They would first have to connect their mindscapes to their bodies so that they were fully in tune that was a process that they wouldn't be able to rush. Harold believed he was only a few days away from managing it and he was giving them all tips and tricks he could but for the other four of them, it was still a long way off.

" _Are we going to the manor?"_ Hermione asked. Neville nodded his head discreetly and pushed open the doors to the library. They made their way over to the table they usually shared with their siblings and found Harold, Draco and surprisingly Luna already seated.

"I take it you have been informed of the plans for tomorrow?" Harold asked when they were settled and their privacy wards were up.

"I have." Hermione replied with a small nod. "I take it was Sirius's idea?"

"Remus's actually." Draco replied. "He thought it beneficial to allow you to take part in the rituals for the first time, as part of the Black family." Hermione frowned at that. The subject of parentage was still up for question and although she thought she knew the truth, she had also found a dozen different reasons to disprove her theory. She had yet to say anything to the rest of the group in regards to her grandfather's words almost a month ago, but she suspected Luna knew at least something. The girl was unusually perceptive and had a way of knowing things she shouldn't.

"Well I'm excited." she responded, trying to divert the subject away from her origins, and cursing silently when Luna gave her a knowing look. "I've been doing loads of research." She continued almost seamlessly, pulling out several books and leafs of parchment out of her bag and spreading them across the table. "Did you know that the early druids believed it is the day when the dead could be spoken to? In certain parts of the world it is celebrated as the day that the dead come out play. Several cultures celebrate it as a day when they can speak to their loved ones from beyond the grave."

"The older families treat it pretty much the same." Harold replied. "Although it really _is_ the day when we can contact our loved ones. We might be able to speak to grandfather tonight." Luna let out an excitable squeal at that and her exuberance spread around the table. It was hard not to be excited at the thought of contacting Arcturus. Hermione still had questions, and they had yet to discover how to contact him through their bond. She needed to address the issue of her blood before Christmas and for that, she might need her grandfather's help. Her plan was simple; find an excuse for Remus to take her out of the school for an afternoon before the Christmas break so she could go to Gringotts. She needed that blood test as soon as possible, practically lying to the boys' faces was killing her.

"Incoming." Neville muttered as a familiar redhead and his two regular companions entered the library.

"They shouldn't be able to see past the wards." Draco responded with a frown.

"We better move just in case he manages the feat." Harold said; standing and packing his things away into his bag. "I don't want him anywhere near Luna."

"I can take care of myself." Said blonde huffed, crossing her arms with a frown.

"Don't argue Liten Duva." Harry responded with an edge to his voice. "I know you can, I just don't want you to have to. You're not doing anything that is going to endanger your enrolment here next year." He glanced towards Ron only to find the redhead sweeping the library, clearly looking for something, or someone and he cursed under his breath. "We have to move. Now." The others quickly responded and soon the five of them were making their way out of the library, stealthily slipping past the obnoxious redhead and his goons. They made their way up to the Black professors' apartment and gave the password, slipping through the portrait hole only to be confronted with the sight of a green Sirius and a laughing werewolf. Shaking her head at the pair's antics; Luna pushed Hermione towards her room, leaving the boys to diffuse the situation between the two adults.

O_o_O_o_O

"Okay spill." Luna said, sitting down on her bed and crossing one leg over the other, looking pointedly at Hermione. "I know something is going on and I know it's something to do with your parents and what Grandmother said to you last month." Hermione sighed and dropped her bag by the door, kicked off her shoes and sat up onto the bed, crossing her legs and facing her sister.

"I think I'm a Black by birth." She said bluntly, raising an eyebrow at Luna's subsequent shark-like grin. "I just don't know how, and I really need to get to Gringotts before Christmas. I can't keep this from the boys any longer but Grandpa Arc also told me not to say anything until I was certain where my roots were."

"This is perfect." Luna said; still sporting a huge grin. "With five of us, all taking the Black surname we'll be unbreakable. We'll be related for real; through blood and through name and it will offer all of us a protection that we couldn't get in any other house."

"If I _am_ a Black." Hermione reminded the blonde. "I have dozens of reasons to disprove my theory."

"What is your theory?" Luna asked. "Who do think you belong to?"

"Grandfather Pollux had a squib brother called Marius Black." Hermione said. "He was cast out but any offspring he birthed could potentially be identified as Blacks, especially if he married another pureblood squib. They say that muggleborns have a squib somewhere in their ancestry and if Marius _did_ marry a pureblood, Uncle Sirius could bring both him and his children back into the family. The only problem is that the family tree stops recording those offspring as soon as someone is cast out which means that there is no way of checking without a blood test."

"What makes you think that you could be wrong about this?"

"Grandfather Arc called me true-born, which I wouldn't be if I _am_ descended from Marius. My dad and Uncle Edward are definitely descended from him as he was adopted under the name of Tonks when he was still a child and they are his grandchildren to a woman I haven't managed to track down yet. There is also the fact that there have been very few cases of births from muggleborn/muggle parents. Usually a muggleborn would continue to birth a witch or wizard and the muggle/squib sibling would continue to birth other muggles/squibs. Take Harry's birth mother and her sister for example. Lily birthed Harry, and her sister; who didn't possess any magic went on to birth a non-magical son. Their situations are the same as my dad and Uncle. Uncle married a pureblood and gave birth to Nym but my dad went on to marry a muggle and managed to birth me. That would also rule me out as a true-born because as far as I know mum hasn't got an ounce of magical blood anywhere in her family; making me at best a half-blood; even _if_ my theory about Marius and dad is correct.

"Okay well we can work around that." Luna responded, looking up from where she had started to take notes. "Not easily but it is doable. Any other reasons?" At this Hermione blushed and Luna again, raised an eyebrow. "Another secret perhaps?" She said teasingly. Hermione nodded and mumbled something. "Come again?" The blonde asked.

"I said, this is not my base form." Hermione said louder. "You all know I carry the Shape-shifting gene but you have all assumed that this is my base form."

"It's called the metamorphagus gene." Luna said with a sigh. "Shape-shifting is the crude, muggle name for it." Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Show me." The brunette scrunched up her nose in concentration and Luna gasped as her sister's features began to shift. Her frizzy, brown hair became smooth, silky, black curls that fell almost to her waist, her cheekbones became more prominent to almost match the shape of Sirius's and her chin and jawline narrowed to match that of Narcissa's father's. The biggest shock was when the girl opened her now; heavy-lidded, violet eyes. "Wow." The blonde whispered, causing Hermione to blush. "You are stunning." The older girl's blush darkened and she reverted back to her other form.

"Like I said. There is no way I got those features from my dad." She frowned for a minute processing what she had just said and coming to a conclusion that hadn't occurred to her yet. "Thinking about it." She said, turning to Luna who was still recovering from seeing her base form. "I couldn't have gotten those features from either of my parents. Mum is pretty much an older version of what I look like now and dad is all brown hair, brown eyes and square jaw. What if I'm not their daughter at all?" She didn't quite know what to think about this newly formed revelation but the more she thought about it the more it made sense that she wasn't her parent's child. Her mum and dad would always be her mum and dad but, the differences between them and her would make much more sense than if her dad had run away to have an affair.

"We need to get to Gringotts." Luna said after a moment. "You are right. Those features are all Black traits. Your eyes are Auntie Bella's, with the exception of the colour. Great Aunt Cassiopeia had purple eyes and she inherited them from her mother; Violetta Bulstrode. There haven't been another set of purple eyes in either the Bulstrode or the Black lines until now. Your cheeks are the same as Uncle Sirius's and your chin, jaw and nose are all Uncle Cygnus and grandfather Pollux. You are a true-born Black for real, we just need to find out which line you belong to. I think you need to show Uncle Siri and Uncle Moony your base form though."

"You think?" Hermione asked, uncertainly.

"Without a doubt in my mind." Luna replied with a firm nod. "It is a good enough excuse for them to take you out of the castle for a blood test. We'll go now before you chicken out."

"What about the boys?"

"Leave them to me." Luna's smile was positively unholy and Hermione was reminded just why people got edgy around her sister.

O_o_O_o_O

In the end, Luna didn't need to find a way to make the boys disappear as the three Slytherins had gone back to their dorms muttering about demented werewolves and 'bloody dogfathers'. Hermione wasn't sure whether she was relieved or disappointed to have not witnessed Luna's grand scheme but, she was grateful that no suspicions were going to be raised by the boys. Her younger sister had to practically push her from the sanctuary of her rooms and by the time she was standing nervously in front of Remus and Sirius, they had eyebrows raised and concerned eyes resting on her.

"What's wrong young owl?" Remus asked gently when Hermione failed to deliver the words needed to reassure them that she was okay.

"Uncle Remus you know what Grandpa Arc told me when we met him through our mindscapes and you both know that I am a metamorphagus."

"What _did_ Arcturus say to you?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"He called me a true-born Black." Hermione replied, her voice loosing it's waver as she got into her stride. "It's something that I have been considering for a few weeks now, the fact that I might belong to your house and bloodline through Edward Tonks who was the grandchild of Marius Black, Grandfather Pollux's squib brother. The only problem is that, what you see me as now..." She trailed off and held out her hands in front of her, looking over them as if studying her own body. She sighed and dropped them to her sides before concentrating on the form she knew belonged to her and bringing it forwards in her mind. She heard three intakes of breath as her features shifted and when she knew that she was back, she looked up to see two sets of shocked eyes Luna's grin. "This is my true base form." She said quietly. "There is no way I got these features from my mum and dad."

"Hermione..." Remus whispered as he took in the young girl's new face. It was easy to make the connections to Bellatrix, Cassiopeia and Cygnus in her features but to someone who had seen James' mother before she died; Hermione could have passed as a young Dorea Black. The similarities there were stronger than any others, and he could see Sirius coming to the same conclusion. Dorea Black had been a perfect mix of Cassiopeia and Pollux, having inherited the best of her parents with the exception of Violetta's eyes.

"I know its a shock." Hermione said quickly starting to revert back to her usual form.

"Don't." Sirius almost whined as he realised what she was doing. "Stay in base form. Please." Hermione nodded and sat down on one of the spare armchairs, allowing Luna to sit at her side and curl up against her shoulder.

"I need to get to Gringotts." Hermione said softly. "I need to know where my face comes from."

"I'm sorry for our staring Owl." Remus replied when he realised that Sirius couldn't quite find the words to answer. "It's just, you look like Harold's birth grandmother."

"Great Aunt Dorea?" Hermione asked with a frown. "But she and Charlus Potter only had Uncle James."

"Precisely." Sirius replied. "Which means that..."

"There is no way to know for sure." Remus said gently, placing his hand on Sirius's shaking shoulder. "I suggest we take a trip tomorrow morning. It's a Saturday and no one will notice if Hermione isn't in her common room early on."

"I usually come up here or go to the boys on weekends so I won't be missed." The girl shrugged. "I just need to keep this quiet from the boys until I know who I am."

"We can do that." Sirius said with a nod. "Be here for eight in the morning, straight after breakfast."

"I will." Hermione answered with a nod before standing and reverting back to her usual features. "I will be in base form tomorrow night though. I want grandfather to see the true me when I speak with him at the ritual." With that she slipped back through the portrait hole, cutting off whatever Sirius's answer was going to be. Luna grinned at her two guardians and went back to her rooms, unnoticed.

O_o_O_o_O

"Please bleed three drops onto the parchment." The goblin asked, thrusting a dagger and a large, leather bound ledger towards her. Despite her nervousness, her hands were steady as she took the knife and pricked her pale finger. She was in base form for the third time in two days. She couldn't remember the last time she had been in her real skin so frequently and she wasn't sure whether she was unsettled by the fact or whether she preferred to be seen for who she was. She hadn't missed the glances her face had drawn, walking down the alley and she knew it was only a matter of time before the information reached it's way back to Dumbledore. An unknown female child, clearly of Black origin in the presence of the Lord and Lord Consort Black. Sirius would be having a meeting with the headmaster soon.

"What the fuck..." Sirius's curse drew her attention to the parchment as her own personal family tree was mapped out before her. She started at the top and was unsurprised to see Cygnus Black the first and Violetta Bulstrode as the first names in her line. The next two sets of names threw her until she read the bottom of her tree and then everything made sense... Sort of.

Cygnus Black I - Violetta Bulstrode

Pollux Black - Irma Crabbe Dorea Black - Charlus Potter

Cygnus Black II - Druella Rosier

Andromeda Black - James Potter

Hermione Carina Black

Her parents were the woman she had known as her father's sister-in-law and the man who gave his life for her brother. The woman she had called Aunt for the entirety of her life and Harry's father.

Her parents were Andromeda Tonks and James Potter

 _Fuck_


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh okay, because of all of the lovely feedback you guys gave yesterday, I feel you need another chapter as a reward. (not to mention that it was really cruel of me to finish on such a big cliffhanger.)**

 **So I have had a couple of reviews now in regards to Cho Chang being in the same year as the boys. Many aspects of this fic are AU, her presence included. With the 'death' of Harry Potter, Dumbledore didn't have anything to rally the Wizengamot behind, no pawn to use in his fight against the dark. The residual fear from the war ultimately took longer to dissipate, meaning that many families were scared of birthing children into such an unstable country. This is the same reason why Harry's cannon year group is one of the smallest in Hogwarts, I have just extended the fallout from the war.**

 **As always, let me know what you think in the reviews section, and maybe you'll get another chapter in a few days as a reward (My wifi range depending).**

 **Much love,**

 **Kiad**

* * *

O_o_O_o_O

"What am I going to do?" Hermione whispered as she stared at the parchment. She got up and started pacing the room muttering to herself. "He's going to hate me. I'm the bastard daughter of his cheating father. I'm his half sister. I have more purity of blood than he does. Shit Sirius... What am I going to do?"

"Hermione calm yourself." Remus said softly, able to see that his mate wasn't going to answer for the moment. The goblin had dismissed himself; something to do with 'other pertinent documents' and so it was just the three of them in the small interview room.

"Calm?" Hermione spat, rounding on Remus with a fierce look; her violet eyes darkening in her anger. "Why the fuck should I be calm about something like this?" She span around to face Sirius, bristling and the Black lord braced himself for the explosion that was about to follow. "This is wrong. You've officially ruined my life. I wish we'd never have come. I wish I didn't know about magic. I wish I'd never heard of Hogwarts. I wish I'd never met any of you! Now you have the fucking gall to tell me to calm down?!"

"Hermione Carina Black!" A voice snapped from the doorway. "Mind your tone around your lord!" The trio spun around to find Andromeda in the doorway, dressed in deep purple dress robes baring the Black and Potter crests on the breast pocket. "I have taught you better young lady, let me not hear you use language like that again!" Hermione had the good grace to blush and she muttered an apology, bobbing a half curtsey to her Aunt... Her Mother.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius hissed, standing from his chair with a hard look in his eye. "How dare you show your face to us today. I don't know what Prongs was thinking but you should have known better!"

"If you would allow me to explain before you fly off the handle my lord and cousin dear; you will find out how this came to be. Before that though we should await Hardclaw's return. He has documents and a memory crystal that should answer most of your questions." She turned to Hermione and her features softened at the anguish she could see bubbling inside the girl. "Yes my dear lion, I am your mother. I know this is a shock but won't you come and sit with us so I can explain how you came into this world?"

"I have all I need to know." Hermione replied coldly. "Harold's father cheated on Aunt Lily with you. You have condemned me to the life of a bastard witch with no name of her own. How could you do that to me? How could you do that to Aunt Lily? All these years I thought you were my Aunt. All these years you have been lying to me, along with my parents. Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Because you weren't ready for it." Andromeda replied instantly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Remus asked bitingly, also getting up from his seat, ready to verbally lay into the woman who had gone to bed with his best friend.

"How long has it been since you were last in your base form?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow at Hermione; unfazed by the hostility practically pouring off of the three Blacks.

"Just under twenty four hours." Hermione replied, unemotionally.

"And before that?"

"Less than half an hour."

"And before that?" Hermione snapped her mouth shut and glared at her Aunt before huffing and looking away. "You weren't ready to truly accept who you are however, in the last twenty four hours, you have voluntarily shown the people you now consider family and have even ventured out into public in your true form. You are ready to hear the truth Hermione and you _will_ hear it here, _today_."

"It's Carina." The girl replied with a scowl. "Carina Violetta Smith."

"Potter." Andromeda argued back. "You are not a bastard Carina."

"I am until Harold tells me otherwise." Carina snapped back. "If I thought Lord Black would want the bastard of his best friend then I would ask to take the Black name, as I realise that is not a viable option I will bare the Smith name of a bastard until Harold has forgiven me for the sins of our father." Sirius let out a noise from the back of his throat and closed the distance between them; kneeling down so that he was at eye level with the suddenly vulnerable witch. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leant forwards to kiss her forehead.

"You will always be a Black to me." He whispered when his voice returned to him. "No matter what we hear today, it would be my honour to accept you into my house."

"Thank you." She replied softly, tears gathering in her eyes. "I am sorry for what I said. Meeting you both, meeting the boys and Luna, meeting grandfather, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I shouldn't have said the things I did. I am sorry if I hurt you."

"You're angry." Sirius replied with a shrug. "Harold has said worse, trust me." He offered her a smile, which she returned shakily and he wrapped his arms around her in a rare show of affection. She leant into his embrace far longer than she wanted to admit. She was scared, confused and angry. She wanted parents. Not _her_ parents and certainly not the witch who had been named her mother no... She wanted _Sirius._ She wanted _Remus._

"I want to go home." She whispered into Sirius's ear. He pulled back and looked into her violet eyes, holding her now unfathomable gaze with a heavy feeling in his stomach.

"You want me to contact your parents?" He asked softly. She shook her head fiercely in response.

"I want to go _home._ " She replied forcibly. "I want Caddington." Sirius seemed to let out a breath he didn't even remember holding; relief flooding him. Their child wanted them. Carina wanted _him._

"We _do_ need to hear them out first." He said softly. "Then I promise we will go to the manor. Can you hold on for another hour or so?" Carina nodded and they both moved to sit down at the desk, Remus and Sirius flanking her so that Andromeda was forced to sit at the side of her house Lord. They had to endure only a moment of awkward silence until Hardclaw returned to the room.

"Now down to business Lord Black." He said in a gravelly tone before taking out a memory crystal and activating it.

O_o_O_o_O

 _18_ _th_ _July 1978_

" _You are joking about this right?" The woman seethed glancing between the young couple before her. The couple's faces were stony and the red-haired woman gave an almost unnoticeable shake of her head._

" _If there was another way we would be taking it." She replied, exhausted._

" _The fact of the matter is Andy; neither of us can pass without an heir. That isn't happening anytime soon if what the healers are telling us is true. There are major benefits for you in this, please just consider it. You would be wedded into the house of Potter, the only house that can go toe to toe with the Blacks and the only house to offer as much protection as the Blacks too. Your grandfather; Arcturus is not an unreasonable man and I've already managed to beg an audience with him. You will be brought back into your family, in secret, and you will be protected by the Potter house as well. It will secure your future Andromeda."_

" _My future is already secure." The woman snapped. "I have a husband, a daughter, a job and Alphard has split his fortune between myself and my cousin."_

" _Both you and I know that 'fortune' won't last long in the upcoming war." James replied calmly. "But you won't just be doing this for the money."_

" _We need your help Andy." Lily whispered, reaching across the table to grip the other woman's arm. "I won't be able to birth a child for at least a year. It could be too late then. I promise that if we survive this war then we will take the child you bare for us and raise them ourselves. I want a child more than anything on this earth. You would be helping me fulfil my dream of being a mother." Andromeda never broke her gaze on the green eyed woman she could see how much it was costing Lily to be asking this of her. She also knew what her answer would be. Baring her own daughter was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Who was she to deny this young woman the joy of motherhood?_

" _Tell me what I need to do." She replied with a grim expression. Hearing Lily burst into tears of relief, she knew that she had done the right thing._

O_o_O_o_O

Present

"Hi Padfoot." The ghost said with a lopsided grin. Sirius was sat, transfixed on the projection coming from the memory crystal and in that moment he had never missed his best friend so much. "If you're watching this then... Well I guess that means that I am dead and you have discovered my secret. I know you must be angry and confused right now but I had good reason for doing what I did." Sirius huffed at this and crossed his arms, looking away from the projection.

"So much for dying before he laid hands on another woman but Lily." The grim animagus grumbled. Remus hushed him and he turned his attention back to what James was saying.

"I loved Lily with everything I was but, we needed an heir. The unknown curse that Lily took in the failed raid against Dolohov back in 77, you know the one I mean, activated when we started trying for a child. It took us a year to work out what was wrong and another year to fix the damage it caused. We didn't know if we would make it through the next day, never mind planning a year in advanced. When we birthed Harry it was a dream finally come true for Lily. But, eleven months before that we had a miracle child. Andromeda Black bore me a beautiful, perfect girl and, following Black tradition we named her from the brightest stars in the sky. Carina, sweetheart, if you are watching this then I want to tell you how much I love you. Lily and I raised you, for a while, until it became too dangerous for you to be known about."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Carina spat, looking at the projection of James with thinly veiled disdain.

"I know you probably hate me right now." James continued. "I wish I could be there in person to tell you how much you mean to me and your Aunt Lily. Andromeda, if she is still alive when you watch this, is your mother. If you have been raised as detailed in our wills, you will have known Andy since you were a girl and I don't want this new situation to ruin any bond you might have shared. You will need a mother figure in your life Carina. Padfoot is too caught up in that handsome werewolf of his to ever consider the need for a woman's touch in your life. Please don't let this revelation hurt the bonds you share with your family. You haven't lost anything, but gained a huge amount. Use this situation to your advantage and become the young woman I know you can be. There is so much left I still have to explain so I have written letters to all of you. I didn't want to get into details over this crystal, Just say how proud I am to have become a father to such a perfect little girl, and to say how sorry I am that I kept this secret. I love you Carina. I love you so much." The projection cut off and the image of James faded, giving way to a heavy silence.

"Carina." Andromeda started only to be cut off by the young girl.

"I need time to think Aunt Andy." Carina said stiffly. "I need space right now and that is something you at least deserve to give me. I love you and Uncle Ted. I love my mum and dad, but this has thrown everything I know up into the air. I need to also speak to Harry before I decide what to do next." She turned to Sirius with large Violet eyes and they were reminded how young she still was. "Can we go home now Uncle Siri?" She asked timidly, still unsure whether she had been forgiven for her earlier outburst. Her fears were soon belayed when Sirius gave her a large smile and a nod.

"You and Remus wait for me outside and I'll collect everything we need, paperwork wise from Master Hardclaw here. Then we can go home." She nodded and allowed Remus to take her by the hand and lead her out of the office, out of Gringotts and straight into Fortescue's Ice Cream parlour.

"Sirius might be a while." He said softly, looking down at her confused expression. "So I want you to order the biggest sundae you can stomach and you and I are going to have a chat alright?" She nodded and ordered a large bowl with several fruits (Moony himself not being able to resist the chance to have chocolate) and they took a seat in a private booth near the window.

O_o_O_o_O

"Tell me what happened." Sirius said, turning to his cousin as soon as Hermione and Remus had left. "Tell me everything." Andromeda sighed and she lifted several pieces of parchment from the folder Hardclaw had dropped onto his desk, the goblin had once again dismissed himself, knowing this was going to take a while and after all, time was money.

"James and Lily approached me back in the summer of 78. They told me that they were unable to birth a child and needed help from someone they could trust. Why they came to me, I don't know. I think it had something to do with the protection the Blacks could offer, once this child was discovered. I was reluctant at first, angry that James was willing to go to bed with another woman except his wife, but Lily pleaded with me. She was desperate for a child and they really _did_ raise her, for about a year in secret. Carina was given to Ted's brother to be raised but, James and Lily were over there every day, spending time with the child that I had given them. In return I was brought back into the House of Black, in secret and wedded into the house of Potter as a second wife to James. Carina is a true-born Black/Potter, although she has more Black blood than she does James'. When Dorea Black was on her death bed, she handed me a vial of the same potion you gave to the boys. She told me that she approved of what James and I had done and she wanted to further protect the grandchild she would never see. I was six months pregnant at the time and was terrified of what was going to happen."

"Dorea offered you an out." Sirius stated and Andromeda nodded.

"She offered to take the place of the mother, giving her blood to the potion in order to free me from this truth. I almost took her offer, instead I asked her to give enough blood to give Hermione solid protection in the house of Black and she gave five drops, making Hermione more Black than Potter but still recognised as my child."

"We knew that Dorea must have done something." Sirius said with a sigh. "Apart from having Aunt Cassie's eyes, Hermione could be a double of her grandmother."

"I'm sorry I kept this from you." Andromeda said softly. "And I am sorry I was so awful when you approached me all those years ago with the offer to come back to the family. Hermione and her relationship to me had to be kept a secret until the time was right."

"That's why grandfather was all for me asking you." Sirius said, realisation setting in. "He knew what had happened and thought that the time was right for the secret to be discovered." Andromeda nodded and the Black lord let out a breath of 'Merlin' before running a hand through his long hair. "I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't approach me earlier with this Andy." He said softly. "And I'm sorry that I assumed the worst of you. I thought I knew James better than anyone however, I never even saw this coming."

"It wasn't a case of me not being able to talk to you." The woman said softly, placing her hand on his arm. "It was more of a case of protecting Carina. And I believe it was Lily's scheme, more than James'. Now lets get this paperwork over and done with so that you can get Carina home. She's going to need you and Remus now, more than ever." Sirius nodded and they started sorting through the extensive file on the now abandoned desk.

O_o_O_o_O

"Tell me what's going through your mind young one." Remus said softly as Hermione started to pick at her sundae. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused." The young girl said after a while. "Nervous about what Harold is going to say, empowered with the thought of being a Black, pissed off that I wasn't told and desperate to embrace my heritage and drop the false name I was given."

"Confused then." Remus said with a grin and a nod. "That is understandable Hermione and you should know that we will do everything in our power to make this right. I don't think you have to worry about what Harold is going to say, and we will provide you with the means to change your name if that is what you wish. I would advise though, that if you want to change your name, you keep Hermione Granger in school. We will need to protect you from Dumbledore, now more than ever; and keeping your muggleborn cover will go a long way to achieving that."

"Only if I can be Carina when it's just us." Hermione replied.

"Deal." Remus said with a grin. "It will be the ultimate Slytherin prank." Hermione laughed at that and if there _was_ a slight hysterical edge to it, he pretended not to hear it. She had been through a lot in the last twenty four hours and he knew that this was her way of confirming she was still able to laugh, he wouldn't begrudge her a bit of Black madness."

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you head straight towards the chocolate." Sirius said from the doorway, shaking his head as he stalked over to their table. "I'm going to be forced to stage an intervention if you keep this obsession up Moony." He continued. "In fact, this _is_ an intervention." He proceeded to take the bowl off of his mate and almost managed to eat a spoon of ice cream until Moony wrestled it back off him. Hermione was laughing at the pair's antics whilst trying to berate them for such a public display of childishness. Ten minutes later and the grim animagus was sat with his own bowl of ice cream, and a huge smile on his face. Remus had been forced to order for his mate before the Black lord destroyed the place and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Sirius's huge shit-eating grin and Remus's exasperated expression.

She would be okay.

She was going to get through this.

They _all_ were.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! (Sort of) I haven't had much time since my last posting to really be writing much so I've only got up to chapter 21 of this story completed. Hopefully I shall soon be able to start writing and posting more often with plenty of updates also coming for my other works. Let me know what you think of this one anyway...**

 **Peace Out!**

 **Kiad**

* * *

O_o_O_o_O

"There you go little one." Sirius said softly, handing Hermione a mug of tea, courtesy of Remus. "You look like you need it."

"Everything looks better after a cup of tea." The young girl replied with a smile. She took a sip and smiled at the sweetness, feeling herself relax into the large armchair. They had not stopped in the alley long; the two adults knowing she needed peace, quiet and time to think so they had headed back to Caddington and made for the family lounge, the Longbottoms moving to give them some space. Remus had headed back up to the castle to check on the boys and to make sure that Hermione's disappearance had gone unnoticed. In truth, Hogwarts was the last thing on her mind at the present, she had too much else to think about.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius asked, taking a seat on the end of the sofa next to her and leaning against the armrest. "I know this has been a lot to take in and I'm worried for you Owl." She thought for a moment on that question before frowning slightly. How _was_ she feeling? She had told Remus earlier that she was confused, and though that was still true, she had started to come to terms with what they had been told, very quickly. She was feeling more and more comfortable with the idea, the longer she spent with the man in front of her. His easy acceptance of her heritage _was_ comforting and the idea that she could become a Black, instead of a Potter was enticing. She wanted this family. She wanted Sirius and Remus. She wanted Luna and the boys.

"I want to be a Black." She said finally. "I don't say that because I feel guilty over who my father is. I say that because I _am_ a Black. I want to be the best Carina I can be, and the best Carina is a Black."

"If Harold were to offer it to you, would you become a Potter in the future?" Sirius asked. "I ask because I know that the Potter name has been weighing your brother down for many years. He knows who his parents are and he regrets the fact that he couldn't know them however, he doesn't need the Potter name, he is the Black heir, and he is worried the house will go dead."

"Could I carry the name, as a girl?" Hermione asked. "I know that I am a Black through my mother's blood however, when I get married, wouldn't I marry into another house?"

"Technicalities in our world that can be overcome." Sirius replied. "I don't want you to worry about that for now, you are far too young. What I am asking is whether you could see yourself baring the Potter name. Is that something you want?"

"I don't know." Hermione replied. "I feel more towards you and the Black family than I do towards the Potters. I don't think it is an impossibility but I would rather be a Black than a Potter."

"Why?"

"Because I would have a family as a Black." She replied quietly. "I would have a name that I share with others and that is something I want desperately. I will always love my parents and I will talk to them about this over Christmas but, I want to be a part of a family that wants me for who I am. They were always trying to change me. Not pushing me academically but, trying to change _me_. That is why I created Hermione Granger. I hid who I was because that was what they wanted. I haven't been in this form in _years._ Aunt Andy forced it out of me when I was younger and I _hated_ it. I feel more comfortable in this form now than I ever was as Hermione Jane Granger. _This_ is what I want Uncle Siri." Sirius got up from the sofa at that point, taking her mug from her and placing it on the side table before plucking her out of the chair and sitting down in it, placing her on his knee and wrapping his arms around her. She let out a sob she hadn't even known she was holding back and he tightened his arms as she let go of her emotions.

"You will _always_ have a family Carina." He whispered to her, stroking her long, black curls. "No matter what name you choose we will love you until the very end. If you want to remain a Black, we can make it happen but I want you to make the decision for _you._ If you change your mind in a few years time then fine, we can make that happen too. I just want you to be happy my child." He recognised the moment the relief registered with her because the tension he didn't even know she had been holding seemed to wash off her and she buried deeper into his chest. They sat like that for almost an hour before he realised that she had fallen asleep, exhausted from the emotional morning she'd had. He didn't want to move. It had been years since any of the boys had fallen asleep in his arms. He pulled her closer and closed his eyes, dozing off in the now midday sun that was filtering from one of the large windows. That was how Remus found the pair an hour later.

O_o_O_o_O

"Don't be nervous Carina." Remus said gently. "You have no reason to be." She nodded but couldn't bring herself to relax. She was in base form, waiting for the boys and Luna to step out of the Floo and she was terrified. Her half-brother was about to see her as her for the first time. He was about to know the truth.

"Hey Uncle Moony." Neville said, stepping from the fire and moving over to hug Remus. "The rest of them will be through in a minute. Draco forgot his overnight bag and now he's trying to pack as quick as he can whilst Luna keeps taking things out." She giggled at that, bringing Neville's attention on her. He raised an eyebrow before grinning. "Love the new look Hermione." He said easily.

"It's Carina." She replied back, steadier than she felt. "Carina Violetta Black. This is my base form."

"We knew there was something going on with you." Neville responded with a shrug. "We figured you'd show us when you were ready. You can tell us all about it later though. We have a mission to accomplish before the rest of them get here." He held up a bottle and a box and Carina found herself grinning and nodding, causing Neville to take hold of her hand and drag her upstairs. "We have to be quick though." He said as they took the steps, two at a time. "Luna will only be able to hold them off for so long." Remus smiled as he heard the girl's laugh filter down the stairs.

"We're going to be okay." He whispered. Not even a minute later the pair reappeared at his side without so much as a hair out of place and he couldn't help but grin at their impeccable poker faces. "Causing trouble?" He asked, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Trouble Uncle Moony?" Carina asked with large eyes. "We've been here the whole time."

"Indeed." He replied with a quirk of his lips. The pair's resulting grins were positively unholy and as they reverted back to their poker faces he questioned whether he had seen them at all. A few seconds passed before a flustered Draco exited the fire.

"Our sister is impossible!" He declared, throwing his hands up in true over dramatic style. "I swear she moves like smoke." A bell-like laughter followed his statement and Luna hopped out of the fire, planting a kiss on his cheek as she skipped past to hug Remus. He grumbled, moving to wrap his arms around the man before turning to raise his eyebrows at the older girl by Neville's side. "Damn Owl." He whistled. "You don't do things by half do you?" She grinned and shrugged, buoyed by the easy acceptance of her three siblings.

"Where's your brother and Sirius?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow at Draco when the pair failed to appear after them.

"Harry got accused of sticking Ronald Weasley to a wall earlier." Neville replied. "Sirius is trying to smooth things over with McGonagall."

"Is there any truth to his accusation?" He asked.

"Not one jot." Draco replied with a grin. "It was Luna." The young girl took a bow at that and Remus sighed through his nose.

"Well at least you were unseen." He said, shaking his head. "Why is he blaming Harry though?"

"Because he always blames Harry." Carina replied. "He loses something, Harry gets the blame. His bag rips, Harry threw a curse at him. It's all getting rather old."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this." Remus said with a frown. "How long has it been going on?"

"A while." Neville replied. "We have it well in hand though."

"How?"

"We usually ensure that we are in the presence of at least three other students if Ron's near by. His twin brother's aren't awful and they usually end up siding with us." Draco said with a shrug. "If not them then the other Snakes and Ravens usually help out."

"Be careful." Remus warned and the four of them nodded.

"We will." They chimed in unison.

"What happened then Hermione?" Draco asked, turning to his sister. "Why the sudden drop in pretence?"

"What do you mean?" The girl asked with a frown.

"This is your base form is it not?" He asked, grinning at her shocked look. "I know how to spot when someone's hiding Owl." He responded. "I'm just glad you didn't wait until Christmas to get that blood test."

"How did you know?" She asked, shooting Remus and Luna accusatory looks.

"We worked it out a couple of weeks ago." Neville replied softly. "Harold was concerned as to why you didn't seem to be relaxing into school. He was worried that you were still having problems in the tower but when we pointed out that you'd made friendly with the Patil twin well..."

"We started considering other reasons." Draco finished.

"You knew?" Hermione whispered. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I've already told you." Neville replied. "We knew you'd show us when you were ready. We don't know how you even came to doubt your heritage, but we are glad you decided to act on it."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would we be?" Draco asked with a shrug. "We all have our secrets Hermione."

"It's Carina now." The girl replied. "Carina Violetta Black."

"What happened?" Neville asked.

"That is a story that needs to wait for Harry's return." Carina replied nervously shifting her weight. "It's one that the whole family needs to hear together. I honestly don't have the energy to tell it twice."

"This sounds ominous." Came Harold's voice from the Floo and he brushed ash from his robes as he went to hug Remus. He turned to his sister and cast his eye over her new features before a grin split his face. "You look like a Black." He said happily. "You've dropped your mask." Hermione nodded before stepping towards him.

"We all need to talk." She said quietly. "This is important."

"To the lounge then." Sirius said as he stepped from the fire and dropped a kiss on his mate's lips. "Let story time begin." She knew that he was trying to diffuse her tension and for that Carina was grateful but it would take more than Sirius's light demeanour to put her at ease for what she was about to tell her siblings.

O_o_O_o_O

"What's going on Carina?" Neville asked worriedly; taking a seat in between his mother and Remus on one of the couches. Carina had hopped into the armchair she had shared with Sirius earlier that afternoon and the man in question perched himself on the armrest as silent support. The rest of the family had spread themselves around the several armchairs and sofa's but it was Harold's presence on the armchair directly opposite that bothered her the most.

"As you know." She started, calmer than she felt. "I went to Gringotts for a blood test this morning." The family nodded; the Longbottoms having been informed the night before. "Well it threw up something quite unexpected."

"You mean, you're not a muggleborn?" Draco asked in mock astonishment, earning him a clip around the head from Luna.

"Behave." She said mildly and Carina couldn't help but giggle at her sister's antics, especially when Draco apologised sheepishly.

"What happened Owl?" Harry asked, his green eyes holding hers steadily. "What are you afraid to tell us?" She took a deep breath and launched into the tale of her family tree. She explained everything she had learnt from James' message and by the time she had finished she couldn't look her half-brother in the eye, too afraid of what she might find there. "Carina." He whispered after silence had reigned the room for a few minutes. She looked up only to find tears in her brother's eyes and she let out a sob, misinterpreting them as anger for what she was.

"I'm sorry Harry." She choked out. "I swear I didn't know anything. I promise that I will renounce the Potter name, if that is what you want. I won't ever mention it again if it is too hard for you. I know that you probably hate me right now and I swear that anything you ask of me, I will give it, if I can..."

"Carina." Harry said again, cutting off her tirade. He got up from his seat and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his. "You're my sister." He whispered. "My _real_ sister. I cannot tell you how relieved I am." Her tears stopped at this in her confusion.

"Relieved?" She whispered. "I thought you'd be angry."

"Why would I? I knew that there was something between us the first time I laid eyes on you. How could I not? Something drew me towards you, not just our bond, something deeper. I was afraid of what it meant, but this? This is the best thing to have possibly happened. I don't care how it happened. I don't care what it means for my position, you are my _sister._ I can't tell you what that means to me." She choked out another sob and she suddenly had her arms full of her equally sobbing brother. Seconds later she was getting squashed after their three siblings had launched themselves onto the chair and soon the only tears being spilt were tears of laughter as they all started a tickle war.

O_o_O_o_O

"This changes things." Frank said, collapsing into one of the chairs around the fire. "What do you intend to do?"

"Anything Carina asks of me." Sirius replied instantly. "She still doesn't know whether she wants to carry the Potter name so I have given her the option to take the Black one." He trailed off and gazed out of the window for a few seconds. "I always wanted a girl."

"You would blood adopt her?" Augusta asked.

"In an instant if I thought that was what she wanted." Sirius replied without delay. "She is confused and scared right now. She is worried about what her parents are going to say, and with good reason. They knew all these years that she wasn't theirs and they kept it from her, instead trying to turn her into something she wasn't. This would have been made so much easier without the lies and the secrecy. I understand why she had to be hidden, but after the war? There was no reason to keep this from her."

"What about Andromeda?" Alice asked. "What is her take on this?"

"Honestly? I don't know. She wants to be a part of Carina's life, and with good reason. She is her mother and without Lily and James she has the right to a say over Carina's life. Saying that, I won't have her near our family without Carina's go ahead. We need to buy her as much time as we can to come to terms with what she has found out this morning and I think speaking with her grandfather tonight will go a long way towards that recovery."

"Arcturus knew didn't he?" Frank asked and Sirius nodded his head, his expression grave. "He knew. Andy was brought back into the family for what she did for James and Lily. He was the one who gave James the permission to approach her in the first place."

"Why her though? Why not Lucretia or Narcissa?" Alice asked.

"I am guessing that he didn't want the Prewetts or Weasleys anywhere near his family, and for good reason. Weasleys are notoriously light fingered and Molly was no different, despite her Prewett heritage." Sirius replied. "As for Narcissa, they were on opposite sides of the war, at least from where James was standing. Although he and Lily understood why the dark were doing what they did, they still needed to give Hermione the protection of the light. Giving her to Ted's muggle brother was a smart move on their part. No one was any wiser about Hermione Granger's muggle parents."

"That poor girl." Alice whispered. "Merlin knows what must be going through her head right now."

O_o_O_o_O

Carina Black was in floods of tears as the sight of Harry and Draco, dressed in frilly, pink robes assaulted her eyes. Luna was not much better and was using Neville's arm to physically hold herself upright. The magical tripwires she had helped her brother set up had worked a treat and the sticking potion to the bedroom floor ensured that neither of the two boys were able to do anything about the situation they found themselves in and instead were frozen in a weird lunging position in the middle of the room.

"That is for putting hair dye in my shampoo last week." Neville said calmly, his arms crossed and a mild amusement adorning his features. "Next time you decide that blue hair is a good look for someone, perhaps you would get Carina to show you, instead of experimenting on your poor, defenceless brother." His words set her and Luna off into more squeals of laughter as anyone who imagined Neville Black as defenceless was seriously underestimating the young boy. "Do something like this again and I swear your embarrassment will be served up in the great hall for Ronald Weasley's amusement." This sobered up the two girls as shivers ran down their spines at the thought of what other torture their brother would concoct for his siblings.

"Remind me never to cross you." Carina said, only half joking. "You're truly evil." Neville's resulting grin was almost predatory and not in the slightest bit comforting to her.

"I say we give them a makeover to match their dresses." Luna said happily, skipping into the room, shield charm on her feet as to not be affected by the still active potion. She started pulling ribbons, brushes and palettes out of her cupboards and set to work on her brothers' faces, giggling at the abject look of horror the boys just managed to muster through the potion's work. "All done." She sang about ten minutes later and Carina looked over from the book she and Neville had engrossed themselves in, only to let out a bark of laughter, not too dissimilar to Sirius's own laugh. Her brother and Draco looked like a pair of stereotypical, muggle drag queens with brightly coloured eye shadow and rosy cheeks.

"Go get the adults Luna." Neville said with a grin. "Carina and I are going to get some photos of this."

O_o_O_o_O

"Grandfather?" Carina whispered, moving closer to the man who had appeared before her. "Are you really here?"

"Yes child. I am." Arcturus said with a smile. The fire burned bright in the hearth and the weight of the offered magic and blood hung heavy in the room making her feel drowsy. The ritual had been simple; carve the correct runes into a log of fallen Ash, set it alight, add a few drops of blood from each person in the room, unhinge the hold on your magic; allowing it to fill the room and speak the full name of the loved one you wanted to talk to most. Arcturus was one of four figures in the room and after the day she'd had, she was concentrating on only him, ignoring the ghosts of, James and Lily Potter. She didn't have the strength for that yet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. "The last time we saw each other, in our mindscape room, you could have told me who I was."

"Yes I could." Arcturus allowed. "But, what would your reaction have been Carina?" He asked, moving closer to where she was sitting. "You had been in the wizarding world for little over a week, you had just met your brothers and sister. How would you have reacted at finding out that one of the boys you had just met was your half brother?"

"I should have known." Carina sobbed. "I should have known about this world far earlier than September. I could have known _you_." She was plucked from her chair by Sirius who had crossed the room as soon as her tears had started. She sobbed into his shoulder as he whispered soothingly in her ear.

"My child." Arcturus said softly; smiling sadly at her as she looked up at him from the Black lord's shoulder. "You need to talk to your parents. They will explain to you their reasons for not telling you. I advised both Andromeda and your parents to tell you when you were young, it saddens me that I did not think to follow it up, and that is a decision that I regret very deeply." He glanced over to where Harold was chatting with James and she followed his gaze, only for the pair to turn to look at her.

"Can you put me down Uncle?" She whispered to Sirius, who nodded and let her down to cross the room to her father and brother; watching with a sad smile as she was pulled into Harry's arms as soon as she had reached him.

"I wish you had told at least me." Sirius said quietly to his grandfather. "I know that I was still a wild card, right up until your passing, but that is my best friend and son over there, with a child that should have been raised as a Black alongside her brother. I cannot help but think we failed her."

"Sirius there are few things from life I truly regret." Arcturus said. "But allowing that young woman to fall by the wayside is one that will haunt me forever. Look after her my grandson. Help her become the woman she is destined to be."

"What do you see?" Sirius whispered as Arcturus's eyes glazed over and a faraway expression crossed his features.

"Magic." Was the ghosts cryptic answer and the animagus couldn't help but give a wry smile at that. What else could he expect from a ghost? He looked around the room, his eyes landing on Luna and Xeno, chatting to Maia Lovegood, then onto Lily who had the Longbottoms, Malfoys, Remus, Severus and Melania scattered around her, then finally onto the figures of James, Harold and Carina who were sat talking quietly in the corner, undisturbed by the rest of the family.

"Come." He said to Arcturus. "Let us join the others." The pair moved over to the second group of people and Sirius took a few moments to greet Lily before settling at the side of his mate and joining in the discussions around him, all the while; keeping an eye on his son and Carina. After half an hour Luna, Xeno and Maia joined their group and ten minutes to one in the morning; as the fire was getting low and the magic starting to dissipate; Carina came over to tuck herself between him and Remus, obviously exhausted but seemingly happier. James and Harry followed her and the last ten minutes with the four ghosts was filled with goodbyes and promises of seeing one another the following year. He felt Carina stiffen as Lily's eyes dropped onto her and he wrapped an arm around her as the redhead approached them.

"I know we have yet to meet properly." Lily said softly to the girl, smiling. "And next Samhain, I would like to remedy that. I just want to tell you how much I love you Carina. You may have been born to Andy, but for the year we spent together, you were my daughter, and I couldn't be any prouder of you for the way you have handled this situation. I want you to speak with Severus regarding my diaries. If you ask, he will give them to you and the information you find within them will help you greatly in adjusting the rest of the way into this world. I was a muggleborn who spent years integrating into the community. You may be a pureblood but as a muggle-raised you will face similar challenges. I have to go now but please consider taking the diaries. There's so much in them you can use for your path to greatness." Carina nodded, unable to find the words to say to the woman in front of her and she watched, silently as last goodbyes were given. As the grandfather clock in the hall struck the first toll of one, the ghosts started to fade and the fire died down to embers, leaving them in almost darkness.

"Bedtime you five." Remus said, standing to light several candles around the room before picking Carina up, holding her on his hip, easily. Neville hugged his parents and grandmother before reaching up to his sister, who was subsequently let down by Remus. He took her hand and started leading her from the room when she suddenly changed her mind and dragged him over to Sirius.

"Goodnight father." She said with a large smile, throwing herself onto his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight little owl." He replied, choking up. "Love you."

"Love you too dad." She replied and he tightened his hold on her before relinquishing her to Neville.

They really _were_ going to be okay.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun...**

 **Please let me know what you think of the groups initial reaction!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's another one for all of you beautiful readers! As always please let me know what you think...**

 **Kiad xxx**

* * *

O_o_O_o_O

"Morning little dove." Sirius whispered, plucking the stirring Luna from her place in-between Draco and Harold. She yawned and wrapped her arms around his neck whispering a greeting back before dozing on his shoulder. He sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed his hand down Draco's platinum blond hair, smiling when the boy grumbled and rolled over, bumping into Harry. He got up and carried his youngest ward down to the kitchen where Remus was sat, clutching a mug of coffee. "Hey." He said softly, leaning down to kiss his mate. Remus muttered an almost intelligible greeting back before turning back to his mug. Sirius grinned and poured himself a coffee, taking a seat at the table and summoning a blanket to wrap around Luna's shoulders, against the cold chill of the morning. She snuggled into it's warmth and for the second time in as many days the Black lord found himself with a child sleeping in his arms. He smiled and planted a kiss on the top of her silver curls, causing the girl to let out a small sigh of contentment.

"It suits you." A female voice said from the doorway and Alice padded through the kitchen in socked feet and housecoat, pausing only to stop and kiss Luna's head as she made her way to the still half-full coffee pot.

"What does?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fatherhood." She replied with a soft smile; leaning back against the counter and taking a sip of coffee. "I know you were terrified when you first got the boys, but you've done an amazing job in raising them and you have taken both of the girls firmly under your wing. You should be proud of yourself Siri. You're a far cry away from where you were 10 years ago."

"I can't take the credit for the boys." Sirius replied softly, as to prevent waking the now sleeping Luna. "I had lots of help with them. If it weren't for you three and the Malfoys, I think we would have struggled." He smiled sadly and looked down at the young girl in his arms. "I always wanted a daughter." He whispered. "We discussed adopting early on, but after the boys we agreed that it would be too much. Carina and Luna are a dream come true for us. It's been years since any of the boys fell asleep like this." Remus glanced at his mate, cradling Luna and got up, only to sit by the Black lord and lean into his side, resting his head on the same shoulder Luna was tucked against and wrapping an arm around his mate. Sirius chuckled before kissing Remus's head.

"Domestic bliss." Alice said with a grin. "At least until the others wake up." The pair of marauders chuckled at that, knowing that the Lady Longbottom spoke the truth.

"Carina called me father last night." Sirius said quietly. Alice shot him a surprised look at that and he shrugged his empty shoulder. "I trust she did it for the right reasons." He continued. "I think she had talked it over with James and Harold."

"Are you going to offer to adopt her?" The woman asked, glancing at Remus, only to realise that the werewolf had fallen asleep on his mate's shoulder.

"I was going to hold off until Yule." Sirius replied. "We talked it over last night. Moony seemed quite for it. He is desperate for another cub."

"Why Yule?"

"Because that is when Hermione plans to speak to her parents and I didn't want to push her into anything. If Carina approaches me before then, well I guess we'll see."

"You're already referring to Hermione and Carina as two different people."Alice commented and Sirius shrugged again.

"They are." He replied. "Hermione Granger is the muggleborn girl who goes to Hogwarts and has befriended our boys and Luna. Carina Black is the young woman who we will come to know as a powerful pureblood daughter of the house of Black."

"You sound like you have plans for her." Alice said with a frown.

"Only the plans she herself has stipulated." He replied. "She has made it quite clear yesterday what she wants to happen to her. I would burn houses to the ground if it made our children happy. Luna misses her mother so much that she was able to call her last night. Xeno hadn't spoken any name for the ritual but Luna kept repeating Maia's. She is a powerful little thing but she is still lost after her mother's death. The completion of the bond has helped her a great deal but she still gets the occasional nightmare when she is up at the castle."

"Is it serious?" Alice asked worriedly, glancing at the peaceful girl in her friend's arms.

"Not enough for me to pull her out of Hogwarts." He replied softly, reaching out to stroke his ward's hair. "Enough for me to be worried about her though. I find myself worrying a lot these days. With both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord in the castle, I find myself in the unique position of mediator. Remus used to be the one to have to stop me from going after my enemies; full tilt. Now I find myself doing the same for Harold. He wants to meet with the Dark Lord. Not to fight but to talk to him. I really do worry about his sanity at times. Nevertheless, I also find myself fascinated at the idea of bringing the Dark Lord back into existence. It would certainly give us an advantage when we choose to fully declare ourselves for the dark."

"Do you think Harold is going to listen to you in regards to the Dark Lord?" Alice asked.

"Not in the slightest. He might have promised not to go after him _for now._ But I fear something else is afoot up at Hogwarts. Why would the Dark Lord risk everything to teach children?"

"Perhaps he wanted to get to Harry Potter."

"No that's not it." Sirius said with a shake of his head. "Dumbledore has something planned. I just don't know what it is."

"You're up there with them." Alice said with a shrug. "They're as safe as they can be. If Harold _does_ decide to parley with Voldemort, I have no doubt he will go in with a plan. Your boy isn't stupid. He knows what could happen if it went wrong. Neville and Draco are there to help ground him and you can bet Hermione will have something to say about the situation as well." Sirius nodded and took another long drink of coffee. A comfortable silence reigned for a few minutes before the door was pushed open and Carina stumbled into the kitchen; bleary eyed and still half asleep. Alice promptly handed her a mug of tea and she thanked the woman, taking a seat at the end of the table.

"Why don't we move into the lounge?" The Black lord asked quietly. "It's both warmer and more comfortable than in here." The two females nodded and Alice moved over to gently shake Remus, stirring him and ushering him up from his seat to allow his mate to move. The werewolf grumbled slightly but took his coffee and padded out of the kitchen, into the lounge. Carina grinned at her Uncle's actions and she followed him out; mug in hand.

O_o_O_o_O

"Well this is cosy." Severus said dryly as he entered the family lounge, a mug of steaming black coffee in his hand. The sun was up by now and a fire was lit in the hearth but, it was the numerous slumbering figures lounging around the chairs that gave him cause to raise his eyebrow. Luna, Sirius, Carina and Remus were all occupying one of the large sofas; the girls wrapped in blankets and tucked into the sides of the marauders, Alice was in one of the large armchairs, sat reading a book with Neville and Draco tucked under each arm and Frank and Harold were occupying the other sofa, both slumbering and slumped together with a book in between them. "I see that they almost made it out of bed." He said to Alice who smiled at his words.

"Good morning Severus." She said softly. "How did you sleep?"

"My rest was satisfactory." He replied, moving to take an unoccupied armchair, close to the woman. "The Black guest rooms are rather adequate, given that they're hardly ever used." Alice couldn't help but chuckle at that; knowing it was the closest thing to a compliment the dour man could accomplish; especially so early in the morning.

"Sirius and Remus were up at just before six. I don't think they slept very well given everything that happened yesterday, the kids are just worn out from last night and Frank never sleeps well after speaking to the Potters. He still feels guilt over the fact that it was them and not us. We know how different things could have gone that night if the Dark Lord had turned up at our door instead of theirs." There were a few moments of comfortable silence between the pair, Alice only too happy to rest the book on her knee and pull the boys closer to her. "Lily mentioned her diaries to Carina yesterday." She said after a while and Severus sighed through his nose. "You are reluctant to part with them." It was a statement, not a question but he found himself nodding anyway.

"They help." He let out before seeming to struggle with himself. Alice watched sadly as he got his emotions back under his control and she reached out to grip one of his perpetually cold hands.

"You don't have to part with them all at once." She said softly. "Just give her one at a time, passing the next one on when she is ready for it." He nodded in thanks, pulling away from her to clutch his coffee mug with both hands; his face back to his unreadable mask.

"If she hasn't approached me before Yule, I will gift her and Luna the first one then." He said. "There are things in them that both girls should read. I believe it will be equally as helpful to each of them."

"I was thinking about doing the same with _my_ diaries." Alice admitted softly. "Lily and I wrote in them together often. Things were different for both of us and we talked about our contrasting upbringings on an almost weekly basis. They might offer insight into the other side of the blood issue."

"The idea has merit." He responded with a nod. "Yesterday changed many things for this family. They will need all the help they can get."

"We will adapt." Alice responded quickly. "We always do."

"What time is it?" Sirius mumbled from his place on the sofa and Severus raised an eyebrow at the Black lord.

"Quarter to eight in the morning." He replied stonily. "I must say that your ability to fall asleep in awkward positions truly astounds me Black. It seems you make it your mission to continue to fascinate me."

"What he means to say is; good morning Sirius, I slept very well thanks to your comfortable guest room and I appreciate your hospitality." Alice translated; providing a glowing smile when the potions master shot her a filthy look.

"Don't start." Sirius berated, slowly shifting his position, leaning Luna over to her sister as he sat up. He stretched out, the other two giving looks of disgust when his back and shoulders popped, and leaned back against the sofa arm, feeling more awake than he had done all morning. "I suppose we should get some breakfast and get dressed so this lot can get back up to the castle. It's lucky that Samhain fell on a weekend this year, I wouldn't have fancied classes today after such a late night."

"Are you sure Hermione won't have been missed?" Alice asked worriedly. "She was out of the castle all day yesterday."

"Both her and Remus assure me that they have it covered. She usually spends all weekend with the boys anyway, and they hardly make it down to the hall for meals, preferring to eat with us. The Patil girl will also cover for her if their two dorm mates cause a fuss over her sleeping arrangements, but Remus assures me that they have that well in hand anyway. I believe he taught our Hermione a few tricks to spare the girl any need to intervene."

"All well and good Black, but as you said, we should endeavour to get them back to the castle within the next hour. Dumbledore will notice something amiss if they are not at lunch." Sirius nodded and started to wake the girls, unable to resist a laugh when Luna jumped up from the sofa, already full of energy.

"Good morning Uncle Padfoot." She said with a giggle, kissing his cheek before taking Carina's hand and dragging her still half asleep sister out of the room. Alice smiled as she shook her own charges and Sirius was already lifting Harold from Frank's side, waking him gently and smiling when he received a hug from the boy. They had all been worried for him the past months, the stress of the castle weighing him down. It seemed that talking with his father last night had done him as much good as it had his sister, and Sirius planned on sitting him down for a long talk about the situation that had come to light the day before. He let the boy down as Neville and Draco climbed down from Alice's armchair and soon it was just the adults in the room.

"I'm going for a long hot shower." Frank mumbled as he got up from the sofa, dropping a kiss on his wife's cheek as he passed. Remus also made his way out of the lounge a mutter of 'coffee' telling the rest of the adults that he was still functioning on auto pilot.

"I'm going to follow Frank's advice and take a shower." Sirius said, following his mate out of the room, leaving Severus and Alice alone. The potions master shook his head and summoned a book from one of the shelves by the fireplace. The pair settled down to read, comfortable in their silence.

O_o_O_o_O

"Dumbledore keeps looking at me." Hermione whispered to her brothers, hiding her words behind her glass as she went to take a sip of juice. The four of them were sat at the Slytherin table, not an uncommon occurrence for the group on a Sunday. They always ensured that Hermione shared at least one meal at their table per weekend and more often than not she chose to have her Sunday roast with her siblings.

' _Have you made eye contact?"_ Harold asked through their bond.

' _Trying not to."_ She answered back. _'It's getting harder to avoid though, especially seeing as he's not the only one trying to get my attention.'_ He glanced over at Sirius and Remus, purposefully avoiding Dumbledore's gaze and he took hold of his glass, extending three fingers around the side. The signal for danger. He saw Sirius glance at Dumbledore and nod discretely and he took a drink before turning back to his meal.

' _Just keep talking to us.'_ Hermione nodded and launched into a conversation with Neville about their latest Herbology homework. If the oldest of the three boys thought this was strange, he didn't mention it, just let his sister ramble about the difference between using sunlight or a Lumos on Devil's Snare. They finished up quickly and left the table as fast as they could without raising suspicion. Remus had left ten minutes before and they knew that he would be waiting for them up his and Sirius's rooms.

"Did he try your shields?" The werewolf asked as the group tumbled through the door.

"No, but that was only because I avoided eye contact." Hermione replied. "What is he waiting for Uncle Moony? What does he know?"

"We didn't exactly hide yesterday in the alley." The man replied with a frown.

"But _I_ wasn't in the the alley yesterday." She replied. "It was Carina. Only a mad man would make the connections between a muggleborn Hogwarts student and an unmistakable Black Daughter."

"But Dumbledore isn't exactly sane is he?" Draco threw in with a shrug. "Perhaps he imagines its all a big scheme by Sirius to hide you from his view."

"But that's _exactly_ what it is." Neville replied. "The question is, how does he _know_?"

"He doesn't." Harold replied. "At least not yet. You're going to have to be careful about who you show Carina to though Hermione. It's obviously not safe for her to be out in the open yet."

"This is ridiculous." The girl huffed. "I just want to be myself."

"I know child." Remus said gently, kneeling down in front of the girl. "We will find a way for that to happen. You just need to hold on whilst we're in the castle though."

"What if you and father blood adopt me over Yule?" Hermione asks. "I can officially change my name and there will then be a reason to change my features into something that closer resembles my true self."

"You need to talk to your parents before we can allow that Owl." Remus said gently. "Don't rush into anything you are going to regret."

"Moony, if there is something I will regret, it will be not taking the chance when I had it. I _need_ to do this. I want to be a Black."

"It's true what they say about Ebony wand wielders." Draco muttered to Neville, causing the older boy to snort. "Stubborn, hard-headed fools the lot of them." Hermione glared at her cousin who instantly cowered under her hard gaze, her eyes starting to bleed purple as the _other_ girl pushed her way to the forefront.

"I _will_ become my true self after Yule." She said forcibly. "One way or another." She turned on her heel and stalked out of the rooms, heading straight for the Raven's tower. She felt agitated, itchy, like she was in the wrong skin. It had taken little under 48 hours for her to become uncomfortable in her mask. She needed to meditate.

O_o_O_o_O

"Well that went well." Neville said with a snort when the portrait door had closed behind their sister. Remus sighed and sagged into an armchair, the boys taking their own seats on the black, leather couch opposite the fire.

"She is right to be frustrated." Harold said softly. "It can't be easy for her with the knowledge she now holds. We need to give her as much support as possible without trying to force her to be someone she's not. I can see a lot of soul searching in her near future. She is confused about who she should be right now. This has come at the worst time possible."

"What can we do to help?" Draco asked quietly.

"Uncle Moony, can you speak to dad about getting her out of the castle to speak to her parents before Yule hits?" Harold asked, turning to Remus. "We can't let her lose control in the castle, and that is exactly what will happen if she stays here as Hermione." Remus sighed and nodded.

"I will ask but it's not going to be easy Harry. If Dumbledore is watching you all then any disappearance of hers is going to peak his interest. We need to keep him as oblivious as we can possibly manage."

"If she _does_ get blood adopted by Uncle Sirius, could that be a valid cause for a re-sort?" Neville asked. "I don't like the idea of her staying in the Raven's tower alone, and I like the idea of Dove joining her even less."

"Let's take this a step at a time cubs." Remus replied tiredly. "Go back down to your dorms, where it's safe and we'll speak more after dinner when Hermione has had time to cool down." The boys grumbled at that but nevertheless; trooped off down to the dungeons. They were going to make this right, whatever it took.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that one! I started to struggle writing at this point so the next two chapters are having a final proof reading before I feel confident enough to post them. Let me know your thoughts.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**For any of you who are reading 'From the Russians with Love' (my CSI Miami fic); there is now a poll open for Ryan's fate. I had absolutely no idea on where this story was going when I started to post it and still have made little headway on making a decision.**_

 **Now that's out there...**

 **Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think in the comments section.**

 **Lots of hugs,**

 **Kiad**

* * *

O_o_O_o_O

She was getting restless. She couldn't sit still for more than two minutes without tapping her pencil or fidgeting with her sleeves. This was getting ridiculous. How was she meant to concentrate? She was meditating every night. Merlin, this was getting impossible. She stuck her hand up.

"Yes miss Granger?"

"Professor, could I be excused to the bathroom please?" McGonagall levelled her with a stern glare, obviously displeased with the interruption to her class. "I will be quick professor." The woman gave a sharp nod and she practically flew from her seat in a bid to get to the privacy of a toilet stall. She sprinted down the corridor, horror rising when she realised that her features were changing, mid-flight. She could see the girl's toilets.

"Hermione wait!" She felt her heart leap into her throat when she heard Padma's voice behind her. She couldn't stop. Her eyes were turning violet. Her hair was growing longer. Shit, shit, shit. "Hermione!" She kept going, bursting into the toilets and shouldering her way into the nearest stall. She slammed the door shut behind her, hearing Padma throw the main door open as she caught up and she breathed a sigh of relief as she transformed fully into Carina. "What in Circe's name Hermione?" Padma gasped as she slumped against a sink.

"Sorry Padma." She replied, calmer now, she was in her true form. "I was desperate." It wasn't a lie. It was getting harder to keep Carina from her conciousness, the girl's voice in her mind constantly; itching to be let out

"No shit." The Indian witch said with a snort. "McGonagall sent me after you for the way you tore out of your seat. You done?" Hermione sighed and started to transform back when she realised that nothing was happening.

"Fuck." She muttered, panicked.

"Hermione?" Padma asked, knocking on the stall door. "Are you okay?" She tried again, no such luck. She was stuck as Carina.

"Padma." She said, much calmer than she felt.

"What?"

"I'm going to come out, but I need you to stay calm." Carina replied.

"What's going on?" The girl asked; sounding worried.

"Just promise me that you won't loose your proverbial shit."

"I promise, just get out here Hermione." She sighed and unlocked the stall and stepped out, her violet eyes finding Padma's brown ones and watching as they widened in shock. "What the hell is this?"

"My true form." She replied instantly.

"You're a Black." The girl snapped. "You've been lying to me this whole time about who you are."

"It's not like that." Carina said calmly.

"Well it sure seems that way. Muggleborn my fucking arse. You've probably got more pureblood in you than..."

"Shut up and listen!" Carina snapped, cutting off the girl's rant. When the Indian girl had brought her temper back under control (It took a minute), and given her a nod she started to explain the events that had taken place the previous weekend.

"So you're a muggle-raised, pure-blooded Black-Potter with the metamorphagus gene and two dominant forms?" The other Ravenclaw asked with a raised eyebrow, when she was finished. Carina nodded and a grin split her friend's face. "That is so cool!" She said with a slight squeal. "You know, you're kind of hot Hermione."

"It's Carina now." She replied smoothly, knowing that her _other_ self would have blushed something fierce at that compliment. She felt more confidant in this form; comfortable in her skin. Luna had already informed her that she was sexy, but hearing it from Padma was different... better almost.

"Carina, like the constellation of the ship's keel?" Padma asked.

"The very same. Carina Violetta Black, to state my full name."

"Violetta because of the eyes? Not very original 'Rina." Padma said with a snort.

"Violetta, after my great-grandmother; Violetta Winifred Black nee Bulstrode. It's her eyes I inherited." Carina replied after wrinkling her nose in distaste at Padma's new nickname for her. She had hated Hermione being shortened, she liked Carina's name being shortened even less.

"Well what do we do now? Can you change back?" The black haired girl scrunched her nose and attempted to find Hermione's psyche in order to change, but could barely feel the other girl inside her conciousness. She sighed and shook her head. "Well we can't stay here." Padma replied. "Can you get a message to Professor Black?"

"Not like this, but he doesn't have a class at the moment either." She replied. "Fuck what am I going to do?" Padma sorted at her friend's language before having an idea.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be back, don't go anywhere."

"No shit Pads." The Indian girl disappeared and Carina locked herself back into the stall, closing the lid on the toilet and taking a seat. She closed her eyes and centred herself, slipping into her mindscape easily. The library was a war zone, books scattered across the floor and shelves upturned. She had been clearing up the mess every night, only to find it back in disarray the next day. Carina didn't belong in a library. She belonged to the heavens, the darkness, the void and the stars. Hermione had gone from being a mask to being her dominant form and she couldn't let that continue. She knew what she had to do and she felt like she was holding her breath in anticipation, like the complete stillness before a storm.

"Carina?" She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she heard Remus's voice, pulling out of Hermione's mindscape instantly.

"In here." She replied, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Remus smiled gently at her and she flew into his arms, a sudden need for affection controlling her actions. "I couldn't help it." She whispered.

"It's okay nightingale." He whispered, stroking her hair. "At least you managed to get here on time. Now come on, we've got you covered for classes for the rest of the afternoon, you need rest and a quiet place to meditate."

"Can you get Luna for me?" She asked and Remus's affirmative answer lifted a huge weight from her shoulders. Luna would know what to do. Her sister _always_ knew. Remus pulled out his wand and she felt a disillusion charm settle against her skin, light and comforting.

"Stay silent and tread lightly my little nightingale." He said softly and she reached up to hold onto her uncle's hand, smiling when he squeezed it back in reassurance.

O_o_O_o_O

"How is she?" Sirius asked; stepping through the portrait hole.

"Tired, stressed out and bored." Remus replied with a smile. "Luna is in with her at the moment. I think Carina hopes that she will be able to help her with rebuilding her mindscape."

"The sooner they work out that connection, the better." Sirius sighed, sagging into one of the armchairs. "I was hoping that it would help settle her forms down."

"I think we both know that there is only one way that is going to happen." Sirius sighed again and Remus took a seat on the arm of his chair. "Maybe it's time to make the decision Pads." He said softly. "I know that you wanted to wait, but I honestly don't think that Hermione has that much time. Carina is strong-willed and I do not doubt that she will do anything in her power to take dominance. If blood adopting Hermione can help settle her down , then I really think we need to do it now. They have to learn to live in harmony and maybe your blood running through Hermione's veins will help Carina accept her as another form, rather than see her as an imposter."

"I will speak to her parents tonight." He replied gravely. "I cannot do this before they have been told."

"Just remember that both Carina _and_ Hermione belong to your house. You are her lord and by law you can do whatever you think best, especially since neither of them are related to her through blood." Sirius nodded before dropping his head into his hands with a groan. Remus smiled and moved to kneel in front of the armchair, reaching up to pull his mate's hands away from his face. "Dumbledore has been at your shields again." He stated, rather than asked. It was obvious really. The tired silver eyes, the clenched jaw and the controlled breathing; all signs of a headache.

"It's fine." Sirius muttered, batting the werewolf's hands away when they reached up to check his pulse and temperature.

"No it's not Pads." Remus whispered. "This whole thing is as far away from fine as it's possible to be. What are we doing here, but putting ourselves and our children at risk?"

"It's important for them to network." Sirius replied. "We need allies Moons."

"You sound like you are planning for a war."

"I am." Sirius replied, standing up and starting to pace. "If the dark lord is in the castle, it means that he is growing strong enough to possess human hosts, steps away from having a body of his own. This will end in war Remus. I will stand by the kids through thick and thin but I am beginning to regret bringing them here. The two most dangerous people in our world are currently residing in this castle and we still don't know what the dark lord's agenda is."

"Let me speak with Minerva." Remus said quietly. "She might be able to answer the question that has been bugging you for the last two months. She is not bound to the same oaths as Severus is. Dumbledore trusts her, maybe she is the best ally we can make at the moment. There are days until the Yule break starts, let me do this and then we decide whether we are staying."

"You are confident you can do this before Yule hits?"

"Yes." The werewolf answered with a firm nod. "Yes I am."

O_o_O_o_O

"Are you sure that this isn't going to affect the boys?" Carina asked, turning to her sister.

"Almost." Luna replied with a smile. "It might be best if we lock the door first though." When Carina turned puzzled eyes onto her she smiled brightly and took hold of the girl's hand, skipping through the crumbling shelves until they came to a pair of doors.

"Our connection." She guessed, glancing at her sister, whom was wearing a large smile.

"I found mine last night. I didn't even think to check my core itself, but it makes sense now that I have seen it."

"Why is mine outside?" Carina asked, stepping towards the new door and running her hand down it, smiling when she felt the connection to her siblings hum beneath her hand.

"Because this is not your mindscape." Luna replied. "It's Hermione's, and she is not a Black yet."

"She needs to be adopted."

"She needs to be _accepted_." The little blonde corrected. "Even if father adopts her, it will be up to _you_ to accept her as part of yourself. You both have to share a body Violet. If you cannot accept that; then she will die."

"And if she dies, I die?" Carina asked, not even bothering to raise an eyebrow at her new nickname. Luna nodded, and the weight that she had felt lifting earlier that day, seemed to be suddenly pressing down upon her. The sickening truth that her internal battle had the potential to kill her, hit her like the Knight Bus and she felt herself fall to her knees. "I can't do it Luna." She whispered. "I cannot allow her to take control again. I need to be _free._ "

"So does she." Luna replied, kneeling down opposite her sister. "The beautiful cage you have built will kill you both. Make a deal with her. Accept her. Adopt her as your own Carina. Let _her_ be free." The blonde stood up and moved back, sliding her hand down the door to their connection and feeling it lock under her palm. "You know what you need to do."

O_o_O_o_O

Flashback

"This is your true form Hermione, and you _will_ stay in it the whole day." The small, black haired girl looked at the floor, scuffing her shoes on the kitchen tiles. "Are you listening to me young lady?"

"Yes Aunt Andi." The girl replied. "Stay in this form all day."

"Good girl." The woman said, leaning down to kiss the top of the girl's dark curls. "I'm only doing this for your own good Hermione. You will have to accept who you are sooner or later."

"Yes Aunt Andi."

"Now go and occupy yourself, and I shall call you when lunch is ready." The small child took off her shoes and laid them neatly by the door before making her way slowly up the stairs and into the small library room in which she had spent most of her last visit. She caught sight of her face in a small hand mirror which was placed innocently on the side of a writing desk and she stopped to look at her alien features. Her eyes were large and purple, her cheekbones high and stately and her nose had a small upturn, giving her face an air of arrogance. She felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes, not being able to understand why she looked so different. Why she _felt_ so different. She hated this. She turned away from the looking glass and curled up in the single, large armchair; feeling a book hit her hand as she passed the shelves; even though she had not reached for it and she settled down to read through its strange pages; trying to ignore the feeling of being _different._

O_o_O_o_O

 _Pain. Unimaginable pain._

 _Screaming and crying._

 _White hot needles stinging her skin._

 _Weight settling in her skull, pressing against her temples. More screaming._

 _Silence._

O_o_O_o_O

Luna held onto her sister's head as she thrashed about on top of the bed covers. The room was filled with oppressive heat and winds; swirling like a giant tempest as purple and bronze magiks were battling it out above her head. She could hear Sirius and Remus banging on the door to get in, but her only concern was for the older girl who was screaming in pain. She let her own aura flow out of her body, in an attempt to soothe and calm the raw magic that was whipping around the room, only to find it pushed back by an invisible force. She let out more of her magic and aimed it towards her sister, in a bid to at least alleviate some of the girl's pain. She watched as it wound around Carina's body. Then nothing. No blinding flash. No pain. No large explosion.

Just nothing.

O_o_O_o_O

"Something is wrong." Neville hissed, as he felt his magic start to hum under his skin. "Something is very wrong." He looked over to the two younger boys, only to find them in the same predicament as himself. Tendrils of light were making their way up their arms and towards their chests, swirling and glowing brightly. He looked over to where Severus was bent over Weasley's cauldron and tried to catch the potion master's eye. By the time Severus looked up, they were in serious trouble. Harold and Draco were lit up like torches and he knew that he was no different. The tall, dark haired man stalked over, quickly cast disillusion charms over the three of them, put their potions in stasis and shooed them towards the door, a worried glint in his dark eyes. It was only luck that they had been sat at the very back of the dungeon classroom and thus their disappearance went unnoticed.

"What the hell is this?" Draco growled, as the three of them sprinted up towards the higher levels of the castle and sanctuary.

"Carina and Hermione." Harold replied instantly. "They're at war." Their magic was becoming wild and agitated and from the back of the trio; Neville could see Harold's green aura; flare and roll. They burst into the sitting room of their parent's chambers and ran straight to for door to Luna's bedroom. Sirius and Remus were both frantically trying to gain access, however purple, bronze and blue magic was wrapped around the entrance, sealing it off. Harold flared his own magic, Draco and Neville following suit and pushed open the wooden door, the other three magiks giving way to allow them entry. They leapt onto the bed where Luna was sat over her sister; tears streaking her face and her magic wild and caught up in the war. Without thinking Harold made them join all of their hands together, closing the distance between the five of them and thus creating a circle. Magic whipped through their bodies, all six colours; swirling and twisting around each of them; becoming frantic before everything...

Stopped.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnn... I know sorry, should have put a cliffie warning up top! Never mind, here it is...**

 **WARNING CLIFFHANGER!**

 **I'm so mean sometimes...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sort of on a roll this evening; three stories updated! You lucky people!**

 **Let me know what you think as always, and if any of you are reading 'From The Russians With Love' Please don't forget to vote before the poll closes!**

 **Peace Out,**

 **Kiad**

* * *

O_o_O_o_O

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Severus growled as he stalked into the rooms; almost slamming the portrait hole behind him.

"Hermione and Carina happened." Narcissa replied, stepping out of the bedroom and wiping her bloodied hands onto her white apron. "She'll be just fine." She said softly, placing her hand on Sirius's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "She just bumped her head in the struggle and head cuts bleed like you wouldn't believe, but there really is nothing to worry about. My guess is, that they'll all be asleep until tomorrow, but other than that, they're all just fine."

"Thank you Narcissa." Remus answered; standing up. "We are sorry for having to call you over."

"I'm glad that you did. I don't have any idea on what happened between Carina and Hermione however, I will say that without the boys' intervention, this could have been a whole different conversation. I have given them all a dose of Dreamless Sleep and administered bruise salve to all of their bumps and scrapes; just let them rest and I am sure that they will be fine."

"Thank you Cissa." Sirius whispered, from where he was sat, with his head in his hands. She gave his shoulder another squeeze before collecting her medical kit from beside the Floo and rounding on Severus.

"Lucius expects you over for dinner tomorrow evening Severus. I trust that you shall be at the manor before six and have been asked to remind you to bring the brandy." The potions master let out a carefully measured breath through his nose before nodding, and Narcissa smiled in response. "Then I shall see you all in the morning for their check up." She said, stepping into the Floo and vanishing in a whirl of green flames.

"I shall repeat myself only once _mutt_." Severus grouched, folding his arms across his chest. "What happened?"

O_o_O_o_O

"Where are we?" Luna whispered into the darkness. "Are you all there?"

"I think we're in my mindscape." Carina replied. She felt weightless. Formless. As if she was suspended in water, nothing to stop her from being dragged down into the abyss, and nothing to keep her from swimming up towards the surface.

"I think we're in mine actually." Hermione corrected, taking form within the void. "Or is that ours dear sister?" Carina also took form and soon the girls were stood toe to toe, as if sizing each other up.

"What are you doing here?" The dark haired girl asked eventually, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Trying to understand us." Hermione replied. "I want to live with you as part of me Carina. Just as much as I want you to live with me as part of you. We have to learn to share this body, and I want to see you happy and free. I have had control for far too long. It is your turn now, but we can't continue trying to suppress each other. It's not healthy for our magic."

"So you're suggesting a truce?" Carina asked, her purple eyes glittering.

"I'm suggesting an _understanding_."

"About time too." Neville threw in, each of their siblings taking physical form around the two girls. "You two have to learn to work together."

"You _are_ two separate entities." Harold said, walking circles around them. "But it is possible for you to share."

"What are you suggesting?" Carina asked, her eyebrow arching again, scarily reminiscent of Sirius's.

"For now, you need the protection of Hermione Granger." Draco reasoned. "But at a later date, there is no reason not to share your titles and identities between the pair of you. Hermione Potter and Carina Black."

"Or Hermione Black and Carina Potter." Harry replied. "I have always wanted a sister, now I have three extraordinary ones. I don't want to see the two of you hurt or worse."

"I am a Black." Carina said, folding her arms across her chest once more and straightening up.

"There is something we can both agree on." Hermione replied. "If Harry would have me, I would like to take the Potter name."

"It would be my pleasure." Harold said with a smile. "And it would also be a pleasure to welcome Carina into the Black family. The pair of you make up potentiality, one of the most political powerful females in Britain. With the metamorphagus gene and, I believe a lot of practise, the pair of you should be able to take control of your body at the same time. But that is something that needs to be worked on in the future. Today, right here, right now; you need to rebuild this mindscape. Without barriers and without walls. Each make it your own, but with a way to live in constant harmony."

"You take the left, and I'll take the right?" Carina asked, holding her hand out to the other girl.

"You take the dark, and I'll take the light." Hermione replied with a grin.

O_o_O_o_O

"Good evening Minerva." Remus greeted as the Scot opened her door. "I hope I'm not too early."

"Just in time actually." She replied with a smile. "I have just finished marking. Care to take a dram with me?" He nodded with a smile and thanked her as she allowed him into her chambers, taking off his cloak and hanging it on a hook by the door. He smiled at the now familiar rooms, the fire crackling merrily in the hearth and the red and gold decorated tree in the corner. It was a new addition as of a week ago, proof that the Yule holidays were just around the corner. He was praying that Carina could hold out until then.

"As homely as always professor." Remus said with grin, taking the offered seat in his usual armchair. He sank down into the soft leather before raising an eyebrow at the sight of a yarn basket next to the sofa. "I didn't take you for a knitter." He said.

"I'm not really." She replied, handing him a glass of amber liquid before taking her own seat in the opposite chair. "But once a year I break the old needles out for a gift for my niece. I don't keep in touch as often as I should but I always send her something handmade for Yule." There was a comfortable silence between the two for a few moments, each enjoying the company the other was providing. It had been a regular occurrence the past two months and Sirius agreed that McGonagall was someone they wanted to make friends and allies with, rather than keep their distance from. "How's Miss Granger?" She asked after a few minutes had passed. "She shot out of my classroom at such a pace yesterday morning then suddenly I found myself being told she had taken ill."

"She's doing better." Remus allowed with a smile. "Still weak. It took it out of her I think. But she's getting there."

"The first time away from home is always the hardest. I remember back in my first year, a flu went around the dorms and I was in bed for a full week. I just wanted to go home. Miss Granger is lucky to have yourself and Sirius watching over her. You both seem quite taken with the idea of caring for strays." Remus chuckled at that and took another sip of his whiskey.

"Luna is doing splendidly under professor Flitwick's tutelage." He allowed, knowing who else the Scot was alluding to. "She spent a lot of time around our boys when her mother died. Xenophilius has Black blood and Sirius stepped in when he started to struggle with raising his daughter on his own."

"Such a tragedy for one so young." Minerva replied, shaking her head. "The poor girl must have been terrified."

"She's doing a lot better. Her rooms are just down from ours, and the nights she spends in the castle are monitored for nightmares."

"I'm proud of you both." She aid softly, catching the werewolf off guard. "You have grown an extraordinary amount since you were in school. You are good for each other I think."

"Sirius would say that I am his common sense." Remus replied with a grin. "I don't disagree." Minerva chuckled at that and topped up their glasses. The evening drew on and their familiar pattern continued, talk of students, work and literature whilst sharing scotch in the fire light before settling down to a book each.

"If I were to ask you a sensitive question, could I expect an honest answer from you Remus?" The Scot asked about an hour before midnight. Remus thought for a moment, mind racing to try and work out whether they had let something slip.

"It depends on the nature Minerva." He replied carefully. "I agree we are friends and I will be as honest with you as I can however, I cannot promise that I will tell you everything." The Gryffindor nodded and sighed, before seemingly making her mind up.

"Albus came to me about two weeks ago with a piece of information, and a suspicion that troubled me greatly." She said, closing her book on her lap and looking up into his eyes, reading his reaction. "Sirius and yourself were spotted in Diagon Alley with a young girl, Hogwarts age."

"You want to know whether he has an illegitimate child?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The girl was said to be clearly of Black ancestry." She replied. Remus studied her for a few moments, trying to work out whether it was her own curiosity or Dumbledore's orders that were fuelling her questions however, he could see no deceit in her eyes and he decided to test the woman. They had been talking about a way to discover who held her loyalty and this was a perfect opportunity.

"Her name is Carina." He said quietly. "We are quietly in the process of adopting her, she is not Sirius's but she is very close to him. She didn't grow up in our household and her existence was secret until about three weeks ago. She is wanting to start Hogwarts though, and she is very close to the boys."

"Will she be safe?" Minerva asked, frowning. "I shouldn't be telling you this Remus but, Albus... Well he hasn't been the same since that Halloween. You all need to be careful."

"Don't worry about us Minerva." Remus reassured with a smile, leaning forwards in his chair to take her hand. "We know what we are doing and the boys are as safe as they can be at the moment. I cannot however, ask you to put _yourself_ in danger for our sake, therefore anything you shouldn't be telling us, keep to yourself. You are a friend and I don't want to see you hurt."

"I would like to see Albus try." She said, sitting up and straightening her shoulders, every bit the lioness she was. "I will sort him out myself if I catch him doing anything he shouldn't be. If there is anything I _can_ do for you though, just ask." Remus thought for a moment before asking the question they had been chewing over since the start of term.

O_o_O_o_O

There was something not right in his school. Black and his pet werewolf had turned out to be brilliant teachers, however; their unhealthy interest in five particular children could not be ignored. The three boys whom they dared to call their own, were practically buzzing with power, all of it grey with the potential to still be turned to the dark. It was the two females that worried him. Both were also powerful, the youngest especially and more unnerving still was the fact that they all seemed as close as siblings. Xeno had been extremely forceful when discussing his daughter's placement within the school and Dumbledore was now beginning to think that it was a mistake to allow the girl's rooms so close to the Black professors. The feedback he had been getting from Flitwick about the girl was extremely positive and the charms master was walking around acting like he had found the next merlin.

 _They would all pay._ He sneered to himself. The fools, the _sheep_ that made up this world. They would come flocking once more, when the likes of the Blacks and the Malfoys ruled over them, they would come _begging_ for his help. It wouldn't happen. He had to end the threat that they posed once and for all. The stone had yet to be touched, much to his ire, so it was time for a gentle _reminder_ that adventure was waiting for them all on the third floor. He would show them all... just after the Christmas holidays.

* * *

 **So how was that?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow okay, I really have to apologise for letting this and all of my other fics stew for so long. I'm sorry guys, it's been a bit of a manic year. I have gone through the process of changing jobs, having stress as my old boss attempted to promote me in a bid to keep me, started a new job anyway and battled through the long process of getting the government to recognise my certificates. It seems like a City and Guilds qualification counts for** **less and less these days...**

 **Anyway, I will now try to offer an update once a month, maybe more depending on how my writing goes, with extras being posted if I miss a month. As always, your opinions on the story are welcomed and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Kind wishes, and further apologies,**

 **Kiad**

* * *

 _Y_ _ou take the left, and I'll take the right?_

 _You take the dark, and I'll take the light._

O_o_O_o_O

"Hermione?" The blonde called, skipping through the huge landscape that had opened up in front of her. "Carina?" Trees towered above her head, their branches twisting to form a leafy canopy overhead. She knew where she would find her sisters. She _always_ knew where to find her sisters. It was the one place they could live in harmony, and it had taken them just 48 hours to build. The trees thinned out and a large glade opened up, a crystal clear pond glittering under the starlight and a small fire dancing merrily on it's shores, lighting up the glade with warmth. The two armchairs stood proud, opposite one another, one covered in a soft brown leather and the other in a deep purple velvet.

"There you are." Carina said, looking disapprovingly over the edge of the book she was reading. "We were beginning to worry."

"I was exploring." Luna replied with a shrug. "It really is beautiful."

"I must admit." Hermione said with a smile. "It is working better than I could ever have hoped for."

"Well it has impressed the hell out of Uncle Sev." Luna giggled. "Even if he won't admit it." The three laughed at that.

"Is it time to go?" Carina asked. "Are we there?"

"We're there." Luna replied. "That is why I came looking for you both. We have just pulled into the station." The two girls smiled at one another before Hermione nodded at her sister.

"You should do this." She said softly. "You deserve it." Carina let out a whoop of joy and grabbed Luna's hand excitedly, coming to in unison with her sister.

"No Hermione?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow as both girls sat up on their carriage seats, fully awake. "People will talk."

"I don't care." Carina replied with a huge smile; bouncing in her seat as she spotted their family grouped together on the platform. "I'm too excited."

"Why do I get the feeling that this Christmas is going to be messy?"Neville asked, turning to his brother. Harold merely smirked back in response.

O_o_O_o_O

Amongst the many students piling out of the train onto the platform, Carina went unnoticed easily, grinning when Padma bounced over to wish her a happy Christmas break. The year had been a busy one already, but she couldn't wait to get back to the castle after the holidays, hopefully as herself. In the last few days of school, there had been an almost party atmosphere in the dorms and her and Luna had spent the last night of school in the boys' dorm, snuggled into Harold and Draco; Neville joking with his brothers about having a bed all to himself. The understanding she had made with her other self had paid dividends and her core was as stable as it ever was.

"We should be going." Frank said, glancing at the dark haired girl who was almost bouncing with anticipation to get to the manor. "We don't want push our luck." Sirius nodded and the adults shepherded their charges towards the Floo point, Carina going through first and Remus bringing up the rear of the group.

"This is beautiful." Carina whispered, gazing around the almost unrecognisable entrance hall. Wreaths of holly had been twisted around the bannister of the large staircase and draped over every window sill, accompanied by bunches of white winter roses and gypsophila studded with sprigs of red berries. There was a huge Christmas tree by the staircase decorated with poinsettia, red ribbons and magical fairy lights, and jars of what looked like fireflies were hung from the ceiling, each decorated with a red ribbon and a white flower or a pine cone.

"The elves really have gone to town this year." Sirius said with a smile. "They wanted everything to be perfect for our first Christmas all together."

"You mean I get to stay?" Carina asked with large pleading eyes.

"Of course you do my child." Melania responded, entering the hall, from the large family kitchen/diner. "An invite has already gone out to Hermione's parents, Xeno will be joining us tomorrow, and Lord and Lady Malfoy have been here since last night."

"You mean I get to spend Christmas with my sisters?" Harold whispered, his green eyes large and emotional. Carina let out a delighted squeal and wrapped her arms around Harold; Draco, Luna and Neville all suffering the same treatment before she jumped into Sirius's arms with a large smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She giggled, bouncing in his arms before looking over to Remus with tears in her eyes. He smiled in return and as soon as Sirius had returned her to the floor she wrapped the man in a hug.

"You're welcome nightingale." He replied softly. "Now go and unpack your things into your room, lunch will be getting served in half an hour."

"I get a room?" She gasped, looking around at Sirius who nodded with a smile.

"The boys will show you where it is." He said, causing her to turn on the boys with a glare, the obvious joy in her eyes, taking the sting out of the look.

"We've been getting it ready for you." Harold replied. "We wanted your first Christmas with us to be perfect." She grinned and took his hand, dragging him towards the stairs, threatening to remove body parts if he'd played any sort of prank on her. The other three followed, shaking their heads at her antics and soon the house was filled with joyous chatter and laughter. Christmas had well and truly arrived at Caddington.

O_o_O_o_O

It was Christmas eve, and she looked around her room, failing to control her happiness as she took in the large bookcases, set against dark purple walls and the thick, fluffy grey carpet covering the floor. She looked up at Remus's amazing spell work; stars glittering above her head, not unlike her dorm in the Raven's tower and marvelled at the constellations it depicted. A large window occupied the wall opposite her door with an arch into the on-suite bathroom next to it, right in the far corner and her bed was pushed up against the right hand wall, meaning that when the sun rose, it shone through her sheer curtains, right onto her. She loved it.

"Are you okay?" Harold asked softly, pushing the door to her room open and tiptoeing in. "Your emotions are going a bit haywire."

"I'm just so happy." She whispered back, tears running down her cheeks. "I was so scared when I found out who I was. Scared that I would lose you because of what our parents did and scared that I would lose Neville, Draco and Luna because I was closer to you by blood than they are. Scared that Sirius and Remus wouldn't want the bastard daughter of their dead best friend and scared that I wouldn't be able to go back home, knowing what I did. I can't thank you all enough for everything that you have done for me. You didn't have to take me in."

"Of course we did min vakre nattegale." Harry replied; switching to Norwegian unconsciously as his emotions spiked, and heading for the bed, taking a seat by his sister. He looped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards his side until she was snuggled into him, her head in the crook of his neck. "When you told us what it was, I was relieved." He whispered. "I had been worried about you for weeks, thinking that you weren't settling in, or still having trouble with your dorm mates. I was relieved Carina, and so happy that I was fit to burst. I have always dreamt about having a sister and now I have three amazing ones, who I love with all of my heart. That there is another out there that can carry the Potter name alongside me into the future fills me with so much pride and relief. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. Whatever our parents did, they did for the right reasons, it was war, and we cannot let their past actions have consequences that could ruin our relationship. Besides, out of the two of us, I think you got the worse end of the deal, and I shall do all I can to rectify the rift that opened up, the instant Andromeda decided not to come forwards."

"Do you think things would have been different, if I had grown up with you three?" She whispered. "Do you think we would have gotten along as children?"

"I think, you would have still been the amazing person you are today, regardless of your circumstances." He answered with a smile. "Just maybe a little less bloodthirsty." She giggled at that, the tension in the room breaking and the pair of them felt relief fill their hearts. They were going to be okay.

O_o_O_o_O

"When will we tell them?" Sirius whispered to his mate in the darkness. "What Dumbledore has done in the school. What he is planning."

"What we _think_ he is planning." Remus replied. Sirius sat up in bed, looking over to where Remus's scarred back was silhouetted in the moonlight.

"You doubt it?" He asked incredulously.

"No." Remus replied again, sitting up and flicking the lamp on at his side of the bed. "No I think that is _exactly_ the type of thing he would do. But we can't _prove_ it Pads. We don't even know _if_ it is all a big plan."

"So the headmaster decides to keep a rare magical artefact that just happens to have the properties needed to restore Voldemort, in the school the year Harry turns up and it _isn't_ all a big plot? Not to mention he managed to hire the Dark Lord as a DADA teacher the same year."

"I'm not discounting it Sirius." Remus replied. "I'm just saying that it could also be taken at face value. Dumbledore has made some pretty foolish moves in the last few years. It really _could_ be another bumbling mistake from a man who is losing his way." He took hold of his mate's hand and squeezed it gently. "We tell them tomorrow and stress the importance of avoidance. On the flip side, can you see Harold having a way to restore the Dark Lord and _not_ take it? Maybe this is another Pollux Black situation. We trust them to know what they are doing."

"If it all goes south..." Remus cut him off with a gentle kiss.

"Then we all get out of the country silently and quickly." His mate whispered. "Leave the bastards to stew in their own filth." Sirius sighed and nodded.

"I love you." He said, losing himself in his mate's amber eyes.

"I love you too you old scoundrel." Remus replied, rolling over to straddle the Black lord with a predatory grin.

O_o_O_o_O

"Luna!" Neville whined, sitting up in bed as his sister's freezing form curled up at the bottom of his bed.

"Draco kicked me out and I was cold." The little blonde replied, sitting up; her big, blue eyes shining in the darkness. Neville sighed and lifted the covers next to him allowing the girl to dive under them and tuck her small body into his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, marvelling at how she wasn't shivering, despite her freezing body and pulled the sheets back over them, cuddling into her in a bid to warm her up. She glowed brightly under the moonlight that was filtering in through the window and he closed his eyes against her light, resting his chin on the top of her head, planting a kiss there before snuggling down for the night. "Love you." She mumbled sleepily, and he smiled softly in the darkness.

"Love you too Little Dove." He replied, placing another kiss on her head and dozing off.

O_o_O_o_O

"They're going to be okay aren't they?" Frank whispered. "The kids I mean. They're going to get through the next seven years."

"Yes." Alice said simply. "Yes they are." He nodded, even though he knew his wife wouldn't be able to see it. He still had his doubts, but the last three months had gone a long way towards lessening his fear. The five children had gone though school with only a couple of minor glitches, and that paired with the fact that Carina's problems would hopefully be fixed before the end of the Yule break left him hopeful that they might actually get through this.

O_o_O_o_O

"We were wrong Daniel." Emma whispered in the dark. "We were wrong to give into our selfish desire and deprive Hermione... Carina of this. When Andromeda approached us all those years ago, we didn't even stop to consider that there might have been family out there that she could have gone to. Does that make us bad people?"

"No love." The male Granger replied, rolling over to wrap his arms around his hurting wife. The last few days had been a blur for the Grangers, but the way they had loved Hermione, raising her into the young woman they all adored, had gained them an easier ride with the family who wanted to adopt their daughter. "Just human. We jumped at the chance to have the child I could never give you. To have a daughter of our own. I am angry that we weren't told about her past when my brother and his wife signed the adoption papers, but we weren't to know that they had not been truthfully honest with us. We saw a little girl in need of a family, and we had the opportunity to gain what we had always craved. That is not selfish love. It is human nature."

"I just see what she has with those boys and Luna and I feel awful for never stopping to think that she might have been lonely all along."

"We cannot know what it is like to be lonely without first knowing what it is like never to be alone. My beautiful wife taught me that and I will make sure that she never forgets it. Yes Sirius and Remus are asking to adopt her, however, they are not doing it for their own best interests but for hers. These are good people Emma. We are not losing a daughter but gaining a whole family. Sirius mentioned the fact that the boys and Luna have never properly experienced the muggle world, maybe we can carve out a place of our own in this most unusual group?" Emma nodded, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Since when did you become so rational?" She whispered.

"When I married the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman on the planet." He replied, earning himself a kiss and a devious smile from his wife.

 _Yes Christmas eve had definitely brought the Christmas spirit to Caddington Hall._

* * *

 **I have quite a detailed picture of how the manor looks now and if anyone is interested on the floorplan, or if you notice any inconsistencies with the earlier chapters, where I have swapped rooms around, please let me know so that I can go back and make adjustments or try to better explain how it is laid out.**

 **Please let me know what you think of the chapter, your feedback what I write for!**


End file.
